


The Winchester Bond: Teenagers...

by CJTodd2



Series: The Winchester Bond [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Family, Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Chuck as God, Daughters, Dean's kids, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fledglings, Gen, High School, Mystery, Parenthood, Sequel, Sons, Soul Bond, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJTodd2/pseuds/CJTodd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy, how the hell did Dad put up with us when we were teenagers? He should've written that shit in his Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Missouri

_“There were giants in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bore children to them.”_

_― Holy Bible: King James Version_

* * *

 

The rain poured down in buckets over the Midwest. The summer showers were a welcomed relief from the overbearing heat and humidity that had been plaguing the area for weeks. It was late and the downtown streets of Springfield, Missouri were just about empty. The bars and clubs were closed, and few passing cars drove through. Three people stood out under an awning to take shelter from the rain; two women and one man. All three of the people were young. One of the women was a pale and blonde with a strong nose; her very presence screamed danger. The other was darker with her hair cut close to her skull.

The police officer nearby had stopped to observe them; just to make sure they weren’t up to any trouble. They didn’t seem like the regular hoodlums that ran around the streets, but they did set him on edge. He had parked close enough to be able to listen to them.

“There are two of them. One had a male vessel, the other a female.”

The man asked, “Are they strong?”

The blonde said, “What does it matter? Even two is astounding.”

The other woman replied, “Of what I have gathered the male is especially strong. He has already begun his training with the host, and is obtaining the knowledge. The girl is not as strong; more human. Her grace did not resonate as far as her brother’s.”

The man sounded outraged, “You got as close where you could have been detected! That was beyond foolish!”

The blonde held up her hand to hush the man, “Wait, you mean they were bore from the same watcher?”

“Yes.”

The man scoffed, “Impossible.”

The short haired woman argued, “It is true! There is something about them that is odd; even for their origins. There was another male with them, but he seems to be human.”

The man chuckled, “Really, a human for a protector?”

The short haired woman smacked the man upside the head, “They are protected by The Commander, The Healer, The Messenger, and The Morningstar; along with three others of the host here on Earth!”

The man laughed dryly, “ _Healer_? More like destroyer.

The blonde sounded awed, “That is…why would they protect them? For what purpose would it serve them? The archangels four… are lowering themselves like that, but for what?”

The man snapped, “It’s not lowering!”

The blonde woman hushed him, “Don’t get so worked up. The real question is what we will do now. The archangels are heavens most deadly weapons.”

The police officer wasn’t sure if the people were crazy or drunk. Archangels? Maybe that was code word for something. The way they were talking it seemed they were some type of militaristic group; they had mentioned weapons. It was so weird; host, vessels, protectors. They could be drunks, but they weren’t like any drunks the officer had ever seen.

The short haired woman said, “The archangels are not always around to watch over them. The ones that are most present are two other humans that watch over them. They’re hunters, but they are human.”

The blonde asked, “Why don’t we try to find others to help us. We won’t be able to contact the two on these grounds. If we had others…”

The man growled, “Can you get it through your thick fucking skull? We don’t know what the others are like. We don’t even know if there are others! Their motives might not be the same as ours, and what good are damaged goods.”

The blonde slammed her hand against the street light. The police officer could have sworn it shook from her hitting it, but the pole could handle a truck hitting it. The girl didn’t look that muscular. How the hell could that happen?

“They are not goods! They are people! Are we going to destroy them, or are we going to use them, or what are we going to do?”

The short haired one put her hands on both their shoulders, “Don’t fight. We need them, but they are people too. It will be much more difficult going about this while believing so, but we have no other choice. We know what we need to do.”

“Find the Winchesters.”

The man tilted his head; almost as if he was listening to something. He told the women, “I think  _someone_  had been listening to our conversation this entire time. What should we do about  _him?_ I say we kill him. _”_

The police officer gulped. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Surely they couldn’t be talking about him. The man had no way of knowing he was here. Maybe they were talking about someone else. He didn’t have his gun on him; just his Taser.  It couldn’t be him. It just couldn’t be. He was going to wait till they left to find whatever guy they thought was listening, and he was going to go back home to crawl into bed with his wife. Damned night patrol was the worst.

The police officer felt his heart go into his throat when he heard something kick the side of his cruiser. His Taser felt slippery in his sweaty fingers. When the passenger seat door was opened by the blonde girl, he forgot to lock it, and took a seat next to him. The police officer was so afraid he couldn’t even move. Up close the blonde woman had blue eyes; almost a clear color. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders and covered her back. She smiled at him with her thin pale lips.

The policeman hadn’t noticed the woman’s accent before, “Don’t be afraid. I just want to let you know you’re going to be perfectly fine. We’re not going to hurt you.”

The man yelled, “Get a move on or else I will hurt him!”

The policeman was shaking. He was terrified. The blonde woman sighed, “He is so impatient.”

The other woman told the man, “If you’re so bored you can go see if there’s anything in the city to hunt.”

The man said, “I want to get this show on the road that’s what I want to do. I already know there’s a poltergeist near Brighton, but you know what…I don’t want go on a hunt I want to get the hell out of here, so deal with the cop already!”

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry about him. What’s your name?”

The police man stuttered, “Le…Le…Levi.”

“Well Levi, it isn’t too polite to eavesdrop, but we’re going to take you home. I’m very sorry about this.”

Officer Levi didn’t even see the other woman come around the other side of the cruiser before he was already knocked unconscious. The short haired woman dragged Levi’s dead weight out of the police car. She asked the blonde woman, “Why can’t we just leave him here?”

“Because something could happen,” she said, “He could get robbed, or mugged, or worse!”

The man laughed, “Well we just sort of mugged him, I planned to rob him, and I wanted to do worse.”

The blonde woman stomped her foot, “You will do no such thing. We are taking this poor man home!”

The man walked off to get the car, “Whatever you say, Sweetheart, but next time I’m not going to play nice.”

The short haired woman said, “He’s just anxious to start the job. We have to go to Nebraska, and from there it’ll get even more difficult. Perhaps we don’t even know to the extent of what we are truly getting into. Worst case scenario we all die; best everything works out fine.”

The blonde woman bit her lip, “I really don’t want to die, but either way it looks like that could come to pass either way.”

The man drove up in the Prius, much to his distaste, they were driving. The man demanded, “You wanna play Savior you sit in the back with him. I’m driving this piece of plastic.”

The blonde woman argued, “It’s better for the environment than the gas guzzling car you wanted.”

“A Hummer is fucking badass.”

The short haired woman ignored her companions as she put the unconscious policeman in their car.

“We drop the man off,” she ordered, “Then we go to Nebraska.”

The man took a quick sip from his flask, “To the Winchesters?”

“To the Winchesters.”


	2. The Winchester Family

The hot water felt amazing as it pelted John's scalp.

"Number forty-seven said to number three: 'You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me.' Let's rock, everybody let's rock, Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone hidin' in the corner weepin' all alone. The warden said, 'Hey buddy, don't you be no square. If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair.' Let's rock, everybody, let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block…"

Dean opened the bathroom door, "Hey Johnny, I was wondering…"

John knew the towel on the shower door was hiding his lower half, but he still instinctively covered himself. Thank god for shower steam. "Jesus Christ, Dad I'm in the frickin' shower! Wasn't the door locked?"

Dean said, "Yeah, it was. I picked the lock."

John demanded, "Is this important? If not you can leave."

Dean chuckled, "It isn't anything I haven't seen before. Damn, you grew up on me. I know Sam's about a B cup, but you seem closer to a C. You're definitely tall like him, but you're packing a bit more muscle."

"Dad, what the hell do you want?"

Dean was quiet for a few minutes before he replied, "Um well, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. It's kind of important, and I really wanted to know what you thought about it."

John asked, "What is it?"

"I um… well I as thinking. I was wondering…I wanted to know what you thought of me and Cas. What I mean to say is um…what do you think of me asking Cas to um marry me. I mean be my husband. I don't want a big wedding, or really a wedding at all; I just want um Cas to be um…well you know…"

John laughed, "Dad, Cas already lives with us. You have two kids together, you love him, and you two are already practically married in all ways except the paperwork as is. Of course I'm fine with it. I'd be really awesome. I don't call him 'Father' for nothing. Alright, so how to you plan to propose?"

Dean said, " I wanted to keep it simple. I was going to go on a drive with him in the Impala and I've had a ring for a while now. It isn't anything special, but I thought he'd like it. I just…I just want him to be my husband…"

"You could give Cas a Banana Peel and ask to for his hand and he'd be ecstatic. It sounds good. But did someone hit one him again?"

"Yeah, and if he'd wearing a ring they'll know damn well he'd taken. I love him, Johnny. I love him …a lot!"

John rolled his eyes, "So eloquently put, Dad. When are you going to put this plan of yours into action?"

Dean leaned casually against the bathroom door frame, "I guess when it feel right, and hopefully a time when you aren't stark naked."

John slammed his hand against the shower door, "Okay good talk, now get the hell out!"

"Alright, alright I'm leaving. But first, I didn't know you dug Elvis."

John sighed, "You are such a dork, now go."

Dean was still laughing when he shut the bathroom door. His oldest son John was now seventeen. His other son, Daniel, was still technically a fledgling but ever persistent in keeping up with his older brother and utilizing his grace his vessel was only a year younger than John's. His only daughter Samantha wasn't able to age her vessel due to weak grace, so she aged like a regular human. They all seemed to be growing up so fast. It seemed only like yesterday Danny would climb onto his shoulders and little Jojo was learning how to crawl.

When a sudden realization hit him he ran straight to his and Cas' bedroom. Castiel was still sleeping, but that didn't stop Dean from jumping up and down on the bed.

Castiel groaned, "Dean, what do you want? I'm sleeping."

Dean whined, "Casssssss, I just realized something!"

Castiel sighed, "What did you realize?"

Dean whispered, "John is getting older and that means…I'm old!"

"You're not older than me, and just yesterday you told that one person you were twenty seven."

"You know my real age! I have crows feet and you're eternally young!"

Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes. Any other attempts to sleep would be futile with Dean's distress, "Dean, you are not that old. I also think the lines around your eyes make you look distinguished, and my vessel isn't much younger than you. You tend to forget I am thousands of years old. Now if that crisis of the hour will end, I had forgot to tell you something last night."

Dean grinned as he wrapped his arms around his angel his age crisis forgotten, "You know it's hard to talk in bed. I get distracted with other activities other than talking."

Castiel turned around to kiss the corner of Dean's mouth, "Not now, Dean. I have something serious to discuss with you. Daniel and Jophiel have both asked when school will be starting up again because they wish to attend. They have been home schooled for some time, but I believe this could be good for them. I wanted to run it past you first before I gave them a definitive answer."

Dean furrowed his brow, "I don't know…Do you think they'd be ready for that? Jojo might be okay, even though she does get sick a lot, she's a bit more…equipped to deal with other people's shit. But Danny's still getting used to the whole knowledge of heaven thing. It affected him pretty hard and I get worried about him. He still has some trouble talking, and even if he knows the story of creation he sometimes forgets his own address."

"Samantha is a very resilient girl, and Danny had been working on his communication skills. He's very bright and eager to learn. John will look after Danny at his school. It'll be fun. John enjoyed school when he first started around Samantha's age."

"Babe, I hate to break it to you, but school isn't a happy fun learning place for everybody."

Castiel said, 'Have faith in your kids."

Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck, "Fine I'll enroll them, but you're going to gave to make it up to me for sending my babies away."

Castiel chuckled, Dean's beard tickled, "Oh, and how might I make it up to you?"

Dean kissed Dean's neck, "I can think of a few options."

Castiel was about to turn around to return Dean's embrace when a knocking interrupted their moment. Samantha yelled through the door, "Papa, Danny spilled gummy worms all over my room!"

Danny said, "Sorry!"

"You're a stupid dickhead!"

Castiel said, "She had a color vocabulary for her age. This is why we implicated the Swear Jar, Dean."

Dean reluctantly got up to open the door as Cas changed into jeans and a Zeppelin t-shirt. Just an hour or two alone with Cas…was that too much to ask? It had been so much easier when he could put them down for a nap and be set. Dean opened the door to meet the hazel eyes and messy hair that belonged to his daughter Samantha Jo. She had her arms crossed as she sat on her older brother's back.

Those two got into so many fights; adamantly they were one-sided by majority. Samantha would always respond a bit too aggressively to her naïve sometimes oblivious brother. Daniel usually meant well, but Samantha didn't always see it that way.

Dean picked up little girl, "Princess, don't sit on your brother just because he does something. I'll clean the gummy worms up. Danny, just stay out of your sister's room. I know you probably didn't mean to make a mess, but Jojo doesn't like it. Cas and I have something to tell you guys. Balthazar's cooking breakfast downstairs."

Samantha kissed her dad's scruffy cheek, "I'm sorry Papa, I promise I'll be good."

Samantha Jo had her uncles and Papa wrapped around her finger. Danny had the ability to flash his trademark dimple smile and all would be forgiven, but Samantha's little girl influence was even stronger.

John's waltzed out of the bathroom shirtless toweling his damp hair, "Uncle Sam and Gabe are back from that hunt in Ohio."

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah, that was a cool one! I wanted to go…"

Castiel said, "Dean, you could not go hunting with Sam. You had to work on that project for that one company. What was that man's name…Tony something? Stork?"

Dean was barely listening to his future fiancé. He could not miss a very important opportune time to embarrass his shy teenage son. He teased, "Johnny, why don't you put a shirt on? You're hurting my self confidence."

John was as red as a tomato when he ran off to get a shirt from his room. Sammy had gotten his heath nut feelers into him. His son may have better abs than him, and the modest kid never gloated, but he was aware. As a father it was his duty to be embarrassing since Cas wasn't going to even try.

It might have taken some time, but Dean was actually, to the surprise of many, an engineer. He really enjoyed it. It had taken even more time to admit it but he loved the science that went with it; mechanics, physics, geometry. He still got to work with automotive type stuff, but he also got to work with other things; things that challenged him. Even though other people had acknowledged his skill, Dean still didn't believe he was a smart as his little brother Sammy. Sam worked at a museum in town while helping out with Hunter's International.

Charlie and Kevin had worked their asses off to create a network for hunters across the globe; with Bobby's guidance of course. Dean missed hunting every now and again, but his new job was enjoyable and he got to spend more time with his children working from home; he still went hunting sometimes, and John and Cas turned out to be great hunting partners when Sam was busy.

As soon as he got into the kitchen Balthazar shoved a stack of blueberry pancakes into his hands, "About bloody time! I can't stick around; heaven stuff to do today."

Gabriel spoke with a full mouth, "Oh shit, I forgot I do too."

He gave Sam a quick peck, "Sorry Sammy-bear, got archangel duties to attend to. You tell Dean-o how the hunt went."

Castiel nibbled on a whole plain pancake, "I do not believe I have things to do today."

Gabriel huffed, "Screw you Cassie, Mikey, Balth and I do…"

John asked, "You guys gank whatever the hell was there?"

Sam wiped his now sticky mouth as soon as Gabriel and Balthazar flew off, "It wasn't much of a case. We got there, and heard all about the killings and bad shit going down, but when we got there —nothing. It was like someone had already taken care of whatever had been plaguing the city."

Castiel tilted his head, "That's odd."

"Yeah, but I guess we don't have to worry about it now."

Samantha kicked her feet back and forth as she sat at the kitchen island, "Papa, what was it you were going to tell me and Danny? Are we in trouble? Cause if we are I didn't do it…maybe."

Dean stroked Samantha's long wavy hair, "No Jojo, you and Danny aren't in trouble. Me and Cas were thinking that you guys could maybe go to school with Johnny when it starts back up."

Danny grinned, "I want to go to school!"

Samantha said, "This school thing sounds kinda cool. I guess I can give it a shot."

Sam gave Dean a look. A look that said 'who are you and what have you done with my brother?' Dean had always been reluctant to let Danny or Samantha be as independent as they should be; not without John acting as a watchdog. Cas must have talked him into it, with what methods he didn't need to know, but he knew how Dean felt. He could always crack when Gabriel asked something of him no matter how much he tried to stay strong and say no. 'No Gabe, we're not going to dress as Willy Wonka and an Umpa Lumpa for Halloween. No, I am not going on that roller coaster. I'll throw up. No, I don't want to piss off the Swedish Embassy. No, I am not going to Build-a-Bear work shop with you.'

John said, "We still have like a month or two before school starts, so we're good for now. Dad, I was going to meet up with Eli and Luis can I take the Impala?"

Dean ruffled John's short hair, "Sure thing just remmeber the rules."

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"No dogs in the car." Jojo added.

Castiel stated "I believe one of the rules was that no one else is allowed to have sex in your car except you."

John nearly choked on his juice, "When did that become a rule? It's…It's not necessary."

Dean's said, " You're a young man now and I understand that sometimes things happen and…"

John covered Samantha's ears as his own turned red, "Damn it Dad please shut up…"

Sam chuckled, "Dean, you tease him yet I was the one who had to give him the talk. You weren't able to be mature and do it. You tossed him a box of condoms and skin mags and told him to go at it."

Dean crossed his arms, "Well it's hard to explain! I can't lecture about it. I just do practical stuff ."

Castiel grumbled into his coffee, "It would be nice if you put that practical learning to use sometimes…"

Dean snaked his arm around Cas' waist, "You know , you're pretty hot when you use innuendo."

"Are you implying I am not aesthetically pleasing at other times?"

"No way, gorgeous blue eyes, large meaty biceps, brick house shoulders, thick waist and tan. You're hot all the time, baby.'

At his age now Dean never gave a second thought to giving affection to Cas in front of others; it was second nature by now. They had their squabbles over stupid things like Dean forgetting to pick up his socks or Castiel taking Danny out flying without telling Dean. They still loved each other like hell, and that was great. That didn't mean he enjoyed watching them flirt or discuss their private, emphasis on PRIVATE, activities

John groaned, "You guys are disgusting. I'm leaving. Danny, you coming?"

Dean didn't even have to ask Danny if he wanted to go. He followed his older brother almost everywhere.

Once the boys were gone Sam said, "Johnny's right you guys are disgusting."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You stick your tongue down Gabe's throat every chance you get so shut up, and you don't have kids to look after so…"

Dean noticed how Sam's face fell after that sentence. Dean picked up Jojo and cleaned her face, "Princess, why don't you go play with your hot wheels for a little bit and maybe You can help me fix up that car for Mr. Elliot later."

Samantha pondered it a bit before asking, "Are you gonna wear the tiara?"

"Hell yeah, a tiara is for everyday! Now go, I'll take care of the dishes."

When Samantha scampered off Dean demanded, "Alright spill, what's got you down."

Castiel asked, "Sam, could it be your distressed that you and Gabriel cannot Soul-Bond because Gabriel is an archangel and thus you two cannot procreate due to the vastness of an archangel's power?"

Sam shook his head, "No it's not that. I mean I've already known that for a while, but um well it's just I think maybe I want kids. I don't really know if I like them or even if I'd be good with them, but I kind of want one even if it's not some nephilim. There are other options too it's just I'm not sure Gabriel would want that, or even how I'd be at the whole dad thing."

Dean patted his little brother's back, "You're a great uncle, and you'd make a great dad. If it's really been bugging you for a while then you can just bring it up to Gabe when you feel ready. Don't over think it."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Since when did you become so laidback?"

Dean shrugged, "Might have been after the third kid, but Cas is tight assed enough for the both of us so it balances out."

Castiel pursed his lips, "I am not a 'tight ass' in reference to that being the same as lame."

Dean kissed Castiel's temple, "Well you're ass is pretty nice itself; nice and perky."

Sam rolled his eyes; they were like god damn teenagers. "I'm going to go upstairs and play with Jojo, you guys can go…make out or something."

Dean moved his hand a little lower from Castiel's waist, but then Jojo yelled down the stairs, "Papa, Daddy come play with me and Uncle Sammy!"

Castiel sighed, "You know you can tell her no right?"

"No, I can't."

"I know, Dean. How bout we pick this up later?"

Dean nodded, "Deal."

* * *

"None of the archangels are present in the home. One angel is present with the three men and the young girl. The other one is with the human teenager."

The man chuckled as he put the binoculars down, "The angel seemed pretty chummy with the blonde Winchester."

The blonde woman said, "Cael, that is Dean Winchester. He was pulled out of hell by that angel; Castiel."

"Castiel huh, Angel of Thursday. He could be the watcher, but then there's that other angel, and another we haven't seen. My money's on Balthazar. I heard he pawned off heaven's weapons during the last civil war, and pretended to be dead before that so he could party on Earth."

The short haired asked, "Cael, Dez we need to focus. Should we approach the two that left? Or should be follow them in order to gain information?"

Dez, as her companion called her, said, "I think for now we should simply tail them. Alex, you were in the U.S during the apocalypse. What was it like?"

Alex sighed, "It was difficult I'll say that much. I considered leaving, but I couldn't risk it. We can't underestimate the Winchesters. The Winchester brothers may have started the end of times, but they also stopped it. We can't underestimate any of them."

Dez packed up their gear, "We'll be alright so long as we lay low."

Cael ran a hand through his hair, " Boring!"

Alex smacked the back of his head, "Boring…but we cannot mess this up."

They couldn't' afford mistakes or carelessness. They were running out of options. They could not afford to fail this mission. They couldn't fail… no matter what.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading. Updates may be sporatic because one my laptop decided to quit on me; motherboard totally fried, and I can't seem to work on one thing at a time. Dean Winchester is Saved and Angel's in America. I have a really good feeling about Angels in America and if your a big archangel fan you might like it.


	3. J.R Stands for John Robert

In town there were three fields. The field the softball girls, state champions for three years, used for games and practices. The field behind the high school the baseball team used, and the old field no one ever used. The stands just barely had paint on their cracked benches, over grown grass surrounded the fences, and a eerie looking port-a-potty sat near the shed but it had bases and a pitching mound, so it worked.

 

John had started out playing catch with Bobby on the weekends, but after he got into little league he played baseball more then he did before. He fondly remembered the summer when he was 11 and his dad and Uncle Sam had been chased by referees. His Dad had never missed one of his games, and he always made sure to cheer the loudest. That one summer Dean had come to blows with one of the apposing team Dad’s an started a fight. Sam had tired to wrangle in his brother, but it ended where the opposing team’s spectators had all joined the brawl and Dean and Sam were chased by the refs. They weren’t allowed to play that town in the district ever again.

 

When he outgrew little league he started playing for his school team, but hitting a few with his friends was more fun. John knew how tall he was, and he wasn’t the smallest guy around. He had the football team, basketball team and the wrestling team hounding his ass to join them, but baseball was what he liked; the slowly dying American past time. He loved hearing the crack of a wooden bat, and the satisfying smack of a heat packed baseball caught in his glove. Eli wasn’t that into sports, Luis was on the Soccer team, but they’d all gather at the old field during the summer to play a game with the triplets.

 

Both Eli and Luis had got their teenage boy growth spurts; in an average way not in part of Sam’s supposed ’Sasquatch gene’. Luis’ teeth had straightened out with braces, and Eli’s blonde curls had been cut short, but neither had changed too much. If you put a stapler in a wig Luis would chase it, and Eli was still timid around strangers, but the triplets had become a new addition to their gang when John was thirteen.

 

Adonis, Alvaro, and Anders had moved into the old Victorian after it’s restoration and the Winchester family had been curious. The boys looked exactly alike with sun kissed skin and sandy brown hair. They lived there with a man who seemed to be their guardian, but everyone saw little of him so it was assumed he traveled for work. A lot of people thought they were even more odd than the Winchester family (which was really saying something) so of course John was invited them to play baseball with him, Danny, Luis, and Eli.

 

John liked interesting people, and he had found the triplets interesting. The triplets had a regal way about them, but after some time they became more chill. They enjoyed Luis’ pranks and mischievous ideas, but they could also enjoy peaceful endeavors like music and art. With three extra people they’d have enough to actually have a field, but the biggest thing that had won John over was how well they were with Danny. It had been fun, until John had brought them home.

 

Dean had been a little creeped out by them; because apparently twins were creepy, but adding one more to the mix was worse. It didn’t help that the three tended to act alike, in an almost robotic sense, in order to freak people out; talking simultaneously and finished another’s sentences. Sometimes they’d pretend to one brother just to confuse people, but John was perceptive and could see their differences. 

 

Alvaro was the oldest, by a minute or two, and tended to watch over the other two. He had a strong moral compass, and acted with a stronger air of nobility than his brothers. Anders came second. He was more rough around the edges and had a personality more of a fighter than a noble. Adonis was the last. Although they all looked alike, Adonis seemed to care more for his appearance, and was closer to Alvaro in personality, but more laidback.

 

Eventually Dean had matured enough to handle seeing three of them; three Luis’ would have been worse, but shit had hit the fan when the angels got home. There had been a lot of yelling and chasing and salt spilling until they all finally sat down for a mature discussion. Over protective Dean and been tied to a chair. The triplets were light fairies from the realm next door, but not just any fairies. Alvaro, Anders and Adonis were the three youngest sons of Oberon King of the Fairies. Their guardian was a servant that watched over them. The Triplets had taken an interest in the firstborn famed Winchester who had been to the fairy realm. They wanted to know more about the human realm, and being a long ways away from  being their father‘s successors (Oberon had a lot of children) so they could afford to.

 

John didn’t care; he had grown to like them and just wanted more people to play with. A lot of his family encompassed angels. Why would he care if his friends were fairies? His dad, who had a vampire friend, was a bit more open to the idea then he would have been in his younger years, but  It would make the whole hunter/angel secret easier to keep if they were already part of that world. John was older now and understood how important it was to keep that secret. Luis, Eli, and Sophia never told; and really didn’t care, but there could be bad consequences. 

 

He could never go hunting with Eli or Luis, but Anders took to hunting like a fish to water. Alvaro and Adonis were more the benevolent type, but none of the triplets would go anywhere without all three being present. John didn’t want to ever know what would happen if the three were forcibly split up.

 

Adonis was up to bat. John waited at his position on first base for Eli to throw the first pitch. Danny patiently waited at third, but Luis wouldn’t keep his mouth shut at second. 

 

“J.R, why can’t we go to the mall? We’ve been out here for like 2 hours! There’s girls at the mall! It’s too hot out here.”

 

John replied, “I’ve got to practice, and it’s only 93 degrees!”

 

Luis flopped down in the dirt and groaned, “Mano, you’ve got the most steals on the team, and you don’t completely suck unlike me. Did you not hear the word girls, or should I say it again? Girls at the mall! There’s lovely ladies who may not want to be bothered, but maybe there’s some that want a guy to talk to them! I need to be that guy!”

 

John swiped a bead of sweat that dribbled down his forehead. It would probably get hotter in the afternoon and whenever he stayed out in the sun his freckles increased dramatically.

 

Alvaro yelled from the dugout, “J.R, we’re down with whatever you decide!”

 

As John got older some people started calling him J.R and it caught on, since Johnny sounded young and John a bit old fashioned. People at his school called him J.R and his friend’s called him J.R, but of course his family still called him Johnny. No matter what anyone else thought Dean wasn’t about to call his boy anything else.

 

John said, “Fine we can go! Battery boys, you guys get the balls. Luis, Eli, and I will get everything else. We can take the Impala.”

 

Luis whined, “But all your music is super old! They‘re older than tu padre!”

 

John threw his glove at Luis, “It’s called classic, dumbass!”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel teetered back and forth on his toes as he waited for Joshua. Aside from overseeing some garrison training he also had an appointment with his father today. He couldn’t believe he had almost forgot, but a whole weekend alone with Sammy wasn’t something to be taken lightly. Gabriel wasn’t one to kiss and tell (Okay, maybe he was) but Sammy was an animal in the sack. If you would have told him he’d be in a loving monogamous relationship with a human, particularly Luci’s true vessel, he would have wondered what you smoked and why you didn’t share.

 

Gabriel would admit it; he had it bad for Sam Winchester. He really did love the human, and would spend the rest of Sammy’s life with him until he kicked the bucket. After that he would get to show Sam all his cool hideouts in heaven. They had a few fights. Sammy had a temper and Gabriel could be a bit irresponsible, but they always worked it out somehow. Gabriel wasn’t one to brag (scratch that yes he was), but Sam brought a whole new meaning to angry knocking boots and the make up bedroom rodeo was even better.

 

Chuck cleared his throat, “Son, you’re thinking a little too loud there.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. He wasn’t easily embarrassed. “Sorry Dad, Happens.”

 

Lucifer was sprawled out on Chuck’s couch playing his Nintendo, so Gabriel had to lean against the armrest. Lucifer said, “You know Gabriel, you and him is kind of like you and me. He is my vessel.”

 

Gabriel scoffed, “Nah ah, Sammy’s not you. He’s Sammy, and he was your vessel.”

 

Lucifer grinned, “Lovely, I find you unattractive anyway.”

 

“You look like a donkey’s ass all day everyday. Suck on that, Luci!”

 

“You share a strong resemblance to monkey shit.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “The great adversary can’t do better than that?”

 

Lucifer said, “You’re wings make your hips look big.”

 

Gabriel gasped, “You are so going down!”

 

Chuck quickly snuck a sip from his flask before his boys could see. Wiping his mouth he said, “Both of you need to apologize to each other. I won’t have any of your bickering.”

 

They said simultaneously, “Sorry, Daddy.”

 

Gabriel asked, “ Dad, why’d you want to talk about? I mean…I know how enjoyable my company is, but..

 

Chuck smiled, “It’s nothing bad I assure you, Gabriel. Actually I just wanted to take a quick look at you, and I was going to ask how you and Sam were doing, but I guess you’re doing well.”

 

Gabriel chuckled, “Yeah, me and Sammy are doing just fine.”

 

Lucifer groaned, “Boring! I want to see some drama!”

 

Chuck scolded, “Lucifer, if you want that you can go watch your SOAPS.”

 

“I don’t watch…”

 

“Don’t fib to me my son, I saw you getting very upset over Days of Our Lives.”

 

Lucifer mumbled under his breath about Eric Brady.

 

Chuck patted Gabriel’s shoulder, “Remember to drop in and chat with your father every now and then. I’ll always try to keep my schedule open. Go on with your duties.”

 

Gabriel loved seeing his dad. He’d spent some time thinking he’d abandoned them, so he really liked seeing him. He’d hurry up with training so he could get back to his Sammy.

As soon as Gabriel flew off Chuck asked, “Lucifer, would you be willing to do me a little favor?”

 

Lucifer shoved his game into his pocket, “Fine, just don’t mention you know what to Michael or Raphael.”

 

Chuck sighed, “I won’t mention your obsession with One Life to Live to your brother.”

 

When Lucifer left Chuck mumbled under his breath, “Gabriel’s probably going to tell all of heaven anyway…”

 

* * *

 

Sam got stuck washing the dishes. He hated doing dishes. He’d rather do any other chore than dishes. He’d taken another day off from work for the case, but when it turned out to be taken care of he and Gabriel had booked it back home. They should have made good use of the time to themselves, and they did, but they didn’t want to make Dean worry. Sam continuously told Dean he was a grown man that could take care of himself, but it was hard to get Dean out of the habit; protect Sammy had been his default setting since he was four years old. It was one of the reasons him and Gabriel hadn’t moved out.

 

The Winchester house had plenty of room; especially when Gabriel could just mojo rooms into existence. That wasn’t the problem, they had wanted to try having a place of their own without their brothers. Dean and Castiel had their three kids to take care of, so they decided to strike out on their own. With Sam working Gabriel would usually run off to heaven because he’d get lonely, or right back to the house. He missed his brothers and having kids running around. Sam missed his nephews and niece too, but Dean was the biggest issue.

 

 

Sam had spent most of his life with Dean in arms reach. Even when he wasn’t it was usually because one of them was dead or missing. At the house he had the reassurance that Dean wasn’t that far away; he was there if he needed him. Sam knew it wasn’t that healthy, but they were both aware how uneasy they were; damned codependency. Living in different places only lasted 3 weeks. It was better that way. They had a small family for two for so long a big family had been a nice and welcome change.

 

Castiel, Dean, and Samantha were out in Dean’s workshop working on Mr. Eliot’s car. Dean had the luxury of working from home. Usually his employers would send him a project to work on and he’d send blueprints, models, or a finished product back. If he need to go onsite to work on something Cas would take him. He would not fly. If he needed to go to a air base in Germany he was going air angel. Recently he had been doing a lot of automotive work. 

A shiver went up his spine when he felt an angel appear behind him. He had a guess who that angel was. Sam dried his hands, “Hey Handsome, you get your archangel duties done?”

 

Lucifer‘s voice still had an icy edge to it, no amount of tolerance or time could change that, “Glad you find me pleasing, Sam. I have been inside you after all.”

 

Sam sighed as he faced Lucifer, “You know the connotation behind that don’t try to play innocent, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bring it up.”

 

Lucifer raised his hands, “Alright, water under the bridge. Now why don’t you smile for the camera.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened when Lucifer brought out a phone and snapped a picture, “What the hell was that for?”

 

Lucifer blew an air kiss, “Nothing, see you later handsome.”

 

Lucifer flew off without another word. Dean peered into the kitchen with a tiara atop his head, “Hey Sammy, was one of the angels here?”

 

Sam didn’t know what to say. He stammered, “I…I think I’m going to call, Gabe. You can get back to work, Rapunzel.”

 

Dean grumbled, “I’m not Rapunzel. If anyone’s Rapunzel it’s you with your hair…”

 

* * *

 

 

Luis sipped his smoothie as he watched the tanned short haired girl and blonde girl standing near the fountain. They both were good looking in their own way. The blonde girl had hair that looked like silk and she looked Russian; foreign chicks were good. The dark one had a bigger chest, and a calmer stance. Luis wasn’t one to peg girls just on the chest size, all ladies had something to offer, but damn were they nice.

 

The AAA triplets had gone off to the game room while John took Danny to the bathroom. That left Luis and Eli to scope out any ladies without anyone on their arm; actually Luis was the only one scoping while Eli simply put up with his antics. That had been their routine for years. Eli just had to make sure no one beat the shit out of his friend. 

 

Luis said, “Eli, check out those two over there. Think I should see if they’re interested?”

 

Eli looked up from his book he had gotten from Barnes and Noble to ‘check out’ the girls. He sighed, “How they would be interested in you I do not know. They also look older than us, so good luck. What if they’re together?”

 

“Threesome.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Luis!”

 

Luis chuckled, “Yeah yeah I know, malo malo Luis. You’re the one who brought the option up. It can’t hurt to try. I’m going in. No matter how to turns out come and get me if it all goes to hell.”

 

Eli rolled his eyes and returned to his book. 

 

Luis flashed the girls a grin; braces had been a pain in the ass when he had them, but a gift from god after he got them off. “Hey ladies, My friend over there didn’t believe me about how beautiful you are, so I needed to get a closer look. Names Luis, what’s yours?”

 

The blonde smiled politely, “Thank you for the compliment. My name is Nadezhda.”

 

The short haired girl didn’t smile. She just replied, “Alexandra; pleasure.”

 

Luis could dig the strong silent type, and Nadezhda definitely sounded Northeastern European but he wasn’t sure if Russian was the right one.

 

Nadezhda  twirled a strand of her hair, “Are you here with your friends; I mean other than the curly haired one?”

 

Luis nodded, “Yeah that one over there is Eli. I’m older here with these three triplets Al, Andy, and Addie. They all look the same so they’re hard to miss. I’m also here with this one really cool guy J.R, built like a brick house, and his little brother Danny.”

 

Nadezhda asked, “How long have you known each other? I think I might have met that J.R and Danny before”

 

“The triplets only a few years, but I’ve known J.R and Danny since I was eight years old. They’re whole family’s really cool. If you might know him I could go find them…”

 

Nadezhda grabbed Luis’ arm, “Oh no…no that’s fine. I’d much rather talk to you.”

 

Luis shrugged, “Well okay, if that’s what you want. You know maybe you and me could talk more. If you’re hungry I know this place that…”

 

Their conversation was interrupted when a scowling man barraged in and grabbed both the girls hands. Luis said, “Hey Buddy I was…”

 

The man glowered at Luis, “You were what? Come on girls, we’re going.”

 

Luis retreated back to Eli with his tail between his legs. Eli asked, “How’d it go? You get a date or what?”

 

Luis sat down on the bench in defeat, “No…this one dick jumped in there and ruined everything. I was so close. Damn him and his pierced ears, and his mustache goatee thing and perfect sideburns. I’m a Latino I could grow a mustache if I tried! Have you seen mi padre’s!”

 

Eli chuckled, “Yes, I’m sure you could. I have also seen your dad’s mustache it’s impressive.”

 

John and Danny walked up the two. John asked, “Hey, what’s up?”

 

Eli said, “Not much. Luis just got shot down again by some older girls.”

 

Luis complained, “I did not! There was this douche bag!”

 

 

Alexandra spoke when they got out into the parking lot, “Well at least we can put names to those faces. The nephilim is Danny and the human is J.R.”

 

The man huffed, “Those are probably nicknames. Danny is probably Daniel. I don’t know about that J.R kid. I am not playing lookout again while you two flirt with brats. If we’re found out the whole plan goes down the shitter.”

 

Nadezhda lightly punched the man’s shoulder, “Calm down, Caeletis. We’re taking all the precautions and the only way we’ll be found out is if we don’t watch ourselves. This was a good step to see where our boundaries lie. Also, that one boy seemed very nice.”

 

“Nice my ass. He was probably just trying to get into your shorts; which are pretty short by the way.”

 

“My mother taught me how to deal with ungentlemanly callers. I happen to like these shorts; it gets very hot in the Midwest.”

 

Alexandra asked, “Cael, did you happen by any information at all regarding Daniel?”

 

Caeletis kicked the car tire, of the care he hated to drive, “I don’t think the kid’s playing with a full deck if you know what I mean, but the freckles brat seemed watchful of the kid. He’s human, but like you said a Winchester. We won’t just have to worry about the angels, archangels, famed Winchester brothers, and all our own shit, but a protective older brother. So there’s one weak little girl one, and then that Space Cadet…this might be more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

Alexandra rubbed her temples, “We have to try. If we get pizza will you have a little more faith.”

Nadezhda groaned, “He always reeks with all that garlic and grease. He burps in people’s faces and it disgusting!”

 

Caeletis shrugged, “Sorry sweetheart. Would you rather have gone off with that Mexican brat or…”

 

“He would have been much more pleasant than you!

 

“I’m very pleasant!”

 

Getting into the car Alexandra demanded, “Both of you shut up! Just get the pizza and get a motel room!”

 

Caeletis and Nadezhda both shut their mouths. They knew why Alexandra was so high strung. 

 

She was scared, and with every right to be. 

 

They were scared too.

 


	4. The Nephilim Daniel

A Milkshake is a cold heterogeneous mixture composed of milk and ice cream; giving it admirable levels of calcium and sweet taste. It was most certainly one of Daniel’s favorite beverages. He patiently waited in the booth with John as the young waitress went to get their milkshakes. John always got Daniel a milkshake whenever they went out. Luis was with Eli at a different restaurant, since Luis wasn’t allowed in the one John and Daniel liked going to. The triplets had gone off somewhere, but no one was quite sure where. They had an odd habit of going off without a word about it. Daniel liked all of them, but he enjoyed spending time with John the most; it was where he was most relaxed.

 

John helped keep him grounded; helped him understand. His grace corresponded to his amount of power by the knowledge and teachings of heaven.  It was decided Daniel was ready to take on the knowledge of the heavenly host, but Daniel didn’t want to loose anything in the process of gaining that. Empathy, love, compassion, and family were not simply cognitive concepts. No matter how much he contemplated everything that was or ever was he couldn’t push away all feelings he had ever experienced. He didn’t want to be arrogant, indifferent, insolent, stoic, cold, and calculating; the soldier that heaven had churned out for centuries. 

 

His family did not like that and Daniel did not like that; so he adapted. He learned to deal with the underlying radiant power that bubbled underneath his skin. At first things had been very confusing and scary. Everything had been so very intriguing, yet if he delved further into those things he would become frightened. Daniel wasn’t sure how he would cope with his mind racing at such a intense pace. There was so much, a multitude of information, that he wasn’t sure how to process; he had to learn how. He had to keep in touch with his human emotions, but sometimes those overpowered him as well. Daniel didn’t like how out of control he felt, but that was just how things were. He would forget basic things everyone should know, and yet know other things humans did not.

 

The intensity of his own mind was extremely consuming, but he needed to stay true to him. He liked seeing his Dad and Father happy when he did something nice, or hearing his uncles’ praise when he made them proud when he did what was right. That was what Daniel liked. It was difficult a lot. Sometimes he’d be sad or angry and he would express it as he knew he should, but in some instances that would not be the proper custom. In part of his apparent age that wasn’t appropriate. There were many unspoken rules of conduct that Daniel couldn’t keep track of them all. 

 

Communication was a anomaly in itself. Daniel had thousands of known and unknown languages at his disposal and an extensive vocabulary, but for some reason his mouth had difficulty cooperating with his brain. When things had first started it had been harder, but now he was able to speak full sentences and greeting; it sometimes took him longer than others but he worked hard to make his skills effective. His family supported him fully, they were very patient, and never treated him any different than they treated  John and Samantha. He wanted to be just like any other human, even though he knew he wasn’t. 

 

Daniel not realized the waitress had been attempting to speak to him until he felt John patting his shoulder, “Danny, Veronica brought your milkshake.”

 

Danny found himself snapped from his thoughts back to reality; that happened often, but he was becoming used to it. He would need to take time to shift through all the things in his brain only to be ripped from them. It made his chest ache when it happened too abruptly, but it was just another thing he had to deal with. People didn’t take too kindly when he would zone out on them.

 

Danny said, “Thank you, miss.”

 

Veronica did not seem to care all that much after Daniel’s acknowledgement ; her attention was fixated on John. It seemed like she had an interest in John. People had a tendency to assume John was older than he really was, so it was safe to assume Veronica thought John was her age. His Dad had explained how the attraction to people worked, although Daniel himself had never experienced this, he knew how other people did. 

 

Veronica was leaning against the table as she spoke to John. A majority of it was fairly average small talk and questions about John, but one question peeked Daniel’s interest.

 

“So…is your brother…like special? You know, a short bus kid?”

 

Daniel knew that word well, although he was heard it used differently. His family had explained that they all were special. That meant not everyone knew about monsters, demons, hunting, and angels. He was different from his dad and Samantha in different ways, but also different from his father; the one he felt most like. Amongst mankind and angel kind he was different; special. They told him that was not a bad thing, but he had to keep that special part of him a secret. 

 

Others used that word differently. Saying he was special when they were troubled by him, confused by him, or they used it as a synonym for socially incompetent. Those people would sometimes talk down to him like he did not understand; he usually did.

 

John continued to sip his milkshake. John was shy sometimes, and the young woman was making him uncomfortable. Daniel tugged on the woman’s apron to get her attention. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, so he tried to let her down easy; as Uncle Gabriel would say.  “I’m sorry. My brother doesn’t wish to speak with you. It’s okay, you can go now.”

 

Veronica blinked. She did not anticipate a response from Daniel. She replied, “Um…I’ve got to get back to work, see ya.”

 

It wasn’t until the woman left that John spoke. He cleared his throat, “Thanks for that, bro. I’m just not good at that whole…you know.”

 

Daniel asked, “It’s flirting, right? Veronica was attracted to you.”

 

John ran a hand through his hair, “I guess, but that’s more Luis’ thing not mine. Do you want to head home? I know you might want to get used to being around a lot of people often, since you’re going to be going to school with me but…”

 

Daniel smiled, “It’s alright. I can wait till school.”

 

It was all clear to Daniel when John breathed a sigh of relief. He had been correct in his answer. John was getting apprehensive about being out and he wished to go home, but he would have ‘sucked it up’ if it was Daniel’s wish to go against that. John was nice like that, but Daniel did not want him to be unhappy. His big brother always went out of his way to ensure Daniel was happy, so he wanted to ensure John was happy as well.

 

* * *

 

Daniel knew quite a number of the spaces where packets of sour gummy worms were hidden. Dean assumed he did not know where he stashed them, but Daniel was more than capable of finding them. He was becoming very proficient at flight, even though he had still not yet become advanced enough to fly to heaven. It made his uncles proud to see his abilities blossom. Utilizing his grace in order to search for hidden treats around the house wasn’t exactly befitting of a warrior, but Daniel was not that; he didn’t like conflict.

 

Castiel had known that both John and Daniel were home, but he did not expect to find Daniel with only his lower half sticking out from inside a cupboard. 

 

Castiel asked, “Little one, what are you doing?”

 

Compared to Castiel, Daniel was still like a baby. He would call his young one an affectionate name if he so pleased, although he had learned to not do so in public. Dean and Sam stuck to Danny, but Castiel couldn’t help it. Daniel wanted to be treated just like his siblings, like any other human child, so he tried to abide by his request. When it was just the two of them, he said little one.

 

Daniel crawled out of the cupboard. He quickly his something behind his back before Castiel could see what it was. 

 

Castiel squinted his eyes, “What is it that your hiding?”

 

There was no use in lying. His father had told him many times how lying could hurt others, and have consequences. He showed him the pack of gummy worms.

 

Castiel rubbed his chin, “I see, but it is getting close to dinner…”

 

Daniel smiled his sweetest smile, “It won’t spoil my appetite, I promise.”

 

Castiel ruffled Daniel’s hair, “Alright I suppose you can have the gummy worms.”

 

Daniel was just about to scamper off happily when Castiel remembered why he had went looking for his youngest son in the first place.

 

Castiel said, “Daniel, I wanted to ask you something. I couldn’t speak of this with Sam because I feel he will tell Gabriel, and in return Gabriel will tell all the angels. I really hope you can keep this a secret between us.”

 

Daniel had his gummy bears now, so he was up for anything, “Of course, Father.”

 

Castiel leaned against the kitchen counter, “I have been on earth for about 10 years now, and I still have come to know certain customs. I have decided to abide by one of them that is common among lovers, as Dean and I are. I have never done something like this before, so I can only hope I’m correct.”

 

He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, “I wanted to ask Dean for his hand in marriage. I know he won’t want a wedding celebration, but I would be honored to have him as my husband. What do you think?”

 

Daniel thought he understood. Castiel wanted Dean to always be his, for them always to be together, and with that ring they would be by human standards. He grinned, “When are you going to give it to him?”

 

Castiel put the ring away before anyone walked in and saw it in his hands, “I am not yet sure, but I believe the right time will come to me. Your dad is very precious to me.”

 

Daniel had already known how much they loved each other, but perhaps the ring would ensure it.

 

Dean walked into the kitchen completely unaware of the conversation that had gone on. He was busy twiddling with what appeared to be a small engine of some sort, “Hey, do you guys have any dinner ideas?”

 

Balthazar patted Dean’s back as he walked past, “I recommend something with fish, but you do know it’s Gabriel’s turn to cook dinner tonight.”

 

Castiel piped up, “I’ll go get him!”

 

He flew off before Dean could comment on his eagerness.

 

Balthazar didn’t seem to care. He flopped on the couch as he turned on the Supernanny marathon. Dean knew Castiel wouldn’t hide something dangerous or important, but he was still curious. 

 

Dean asked, “Hey Danny, is something wrong with your father?”

 

Danny’s big baby blues seemed totally honest to Dean, “No, nothing is wrong.”

Dean chuckled. He felt silly for assuming something was wrong, “Alright well, did you have fun with Johnny today?”

 

Danny nodded, “I did, although there was this waitress that thought I was a short bus kid. What exactly does that mean anyway?”

 

There were a lot of things Dean knew he couldn’t protect Danny from, but he still tried. Danny was just too loving, optimistic, and had a lot of faith in others. It might have just been a product of the life, but Dean wasn’t the most faith filled or optimistic guy. He bit his lip unsure of how to explain, so he just did what he was best at: diverting  

 

“It doesn’t matter. Do you want to help me in my workshop? I could use an extra hand.”

 

Danny tilted his head, “What about Sammy?”

 

“Jojo’s off bugging Johnny; you in?”

 

Dean was sure Danny could achieve world domination with his dimples.

 

“Yes, I’m in.”

 

Daniel wasn’t the best at his dad’s mechanical practices, but he liked helping. He couldn’t let Dean in on Cas’s plan or it would ruin the surprise. 

 

All humans had very distinct souls, just like all angel’s graces weren’t the same. Every being on earth gave a very distinct presence. Daniel stopped right in his tracks when he felt something…odd. He didn’t recognize the presence, yet it was somewhat familiar, he just couldn’t place it. It seemed like it was somewhat masked by something. It made his head hurt to think about things he did not understand, but Balthazar did not seem to notice it.  He looked out the window, but saw nothing.

 

Dean called, “Hey Danny, you coming or what?”

 

It was probably nothing.

 

 One of the angels would have noticed it before, and if Danny was the only one who felt it it probably didn’t matter. That was the problem with being a nephilim; there weren’t many, so the information was a bit flawed.

 

Danny closed the curtains, “I’m coming.”

 

It was nothing. 

 


	5. Don't Mug Babies

_“There’s always a bit of suspense about the particular way in which a given school year will get off to a bad start.” -Frank Portman, King Dork_

 

* * *

 

The rest of the summer went uneventful for Winchester standards. Nothing apocalyptic happened. It actually seemed like monster activity had decreased according to Hunter’s International statistics. The family had taken a short trip to Italy, but with family members that could fly in a blink of an eye it wasn’t that big of a thing. Danny and Samantha had both been excited at the prospect of school. As the date came closer, Samantha begun to question the pros and cons of school, with emphasis on the cons. 

 

One of the many cons she counted was that going to school meant she couldn’t spend the day with her daddy, papa, and uncles. She wouldn’t be able to play with her toes, and it                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         seemed like her toys and Papa couldn’t come to school with her. It had all amounted to quote a few cons concerning the whole school thing. School seemed very icky, and because it seemed so icky Samantha clung to her papa’s leg and screamed in an attempt to falter his attempts to take her to school. Her daddy was slowly sipping a steaming cup of coffee, while Uncle Balthazar, Sam, and Gabriel had noise canceling headphones on as they ate their breakfast. 

 

Daniel ran down the stairs with his backpack on his back, while John followed behind. Castiel asked, “Are you two boys ready for school?”

 

John yawned, “Yeah, we’re ready to go. I told the triplets, Luis, and Eli I’d meet them there.”

 

Dean grumbled as he shook his leg, which still housed his banshee like daughter, “That’s good. It’s too early to deal with Luis. That kid jumps on my every nerve. Now I just have to deal with Jojo.”  

 

“NO PAPA, I WON’T GO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Samantha interrupted.

 

Castiel sighed, “Jophiel, you were looking forward to school before…”

 

“I DON’T LIKE BEING CALLED JOPHIEL!”

 

Dean soothed her, “Princess, school will be fun. Why don’t you want to go? Johnny went to Northwest Elementary and he had fun.” 

 

Samantha buried her head in Dean’s pant leg, “If I go to school, you can’t come and we can’t play and stuff.”

 

John kneeled down next to Samantha, “Sammy. J, I was your age when I started going to school. You wanna know what happened when I started school?”

 

Samantha sniffled, “What happened?”

“I really didn’t want to go because Danny couldn’t go with me,” John replied, “I was really scared to leave Dad, but Dad kept telling me it would be okay and it was. He told me that everyday at 3pm he’d be there sitting in the Impala waiting for me come hell or high water. He’ll do the same for you. You can make friends and learn things at school. At 3 Dad will bring you back home, and then you can play and stuff. Okay?”

 

Samantha let go of Dean’s leg and nodded with a newfound resolve. Dean pulled Samantha into a hug and when her face was out of view, he mouthed to John, ‘Thank you!’ 

 

Sam swallowed the last of his lucky charms and fixed his tie, “I’ve got to go in early to work.”

 

Gabriel planted a wet kiss on Sam, while Castiel gave Dean a much more respectable kiss incurring a chorus of ‘Ewes!’ from the very mature family members compromising Jojo, Balthazar, and John. Daniel and John followed Dean and Sam out to their respective cars. Samantha jumped into the Impala, while Danny and John headed Balthazar’s Mercedes. The Impala was forever and for always Dad’s, even if John liked taking it out every now and again. Also, having a car when one was an angel was usually only for show since angels had the ability to fly.

 

Dean patted Danny and John on the shoulders, “Have a good day you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

John replied, “Don’t goof off and actually get some work done while we’re gone!”

 

Dean scoffed. He was a very efficient worker; at least he was when Cas was otherwise occupied. He would have to check and see what Cas had planned for the day, after he dropped Jojo off at school.

 

Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel were all lazing in the living room since angel mojo made cleaning up breakfast a lot easier. Michael was up in heaven probably doing his duties, or chilling with Luci. None of the three had angel duties to attend to, and with most of the family gone they were unsure what to do.

 

Balthazar slumped in his seat, “What do you bozo’s usually do when your monkeys aren’t home for you to play with.”

 

Gabriel stuck out his lower lip, “Wait for them to come back…”

 

Castiel furrowed his brow, “I believe that’s from some media form of some sort: a TV show or a movie perhaps.

 

Gabriel shrugged, “I can’t remember what it’s from for the life of me.”

 

Balthazar groaned, “I’m so bored! We’re angels of the bloody lord for Dad’s sake!”

 

“Father is not blood…”

 

Balthazar stamped his feet, “It’s the equivalent of fucking you know that, Cassie! Hell, I probably used it wrong in that context anyway, but I don’t care anymore. I’m so bored!”

 

Gabriel twirled a lollipop between his fingers, and no it wasn’t too early for candy, “That’s usually my line or Luci’s, but you’re right we should do something. Do you want to go perform miracles or some shit like that?”

 

“Sounds more like work.”

 

Gabriel asked, “Do you want to mug a baby?”

 

Castiel tilted his head, “How might one mug a baby? I presume the baby would not put up much a fight, and why mug a baby when babies do not usually carry wallets.”

 

“Damn, Cassie!” Gabriel exclaimed, “I was just joking, and here you are thinking up the logistics behind baby mugging.”

 

Balthazar mused, “I don’t think I would ever want to mug a baby.”

 

“Me either.”

 

Castiel nodded, “There shall be no baby mugging then.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Gabriel asked, “You guys want to go to Chucky Cheeses?”

 

Balthazar asked, “Don’t you ever get tired of that place?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Fine, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Before the first bell of the school day rang, the upperclassmen would usually gather at their cars to talk to their friends and hang out and the first day was no exception. Students compared vacation stories, parties, or the fact they did absolutely nothing during the summer. Friends who hadn’t seen each other all summer hugged or slapped each others backs. Girls tended to hug, but Luis jumping onto John and wrapping his legs around him was an exception, “Dude, it’s been so long!”

John rolled his eyes, “Luis, I saw you last week.”

 

Jumping down Luis grinned, “Well, it seemed longer to me.”

 

John had been too preoccupied with seeing if people were staring at Luis affection attack to notice the little shit had snatched his class schedule from his back pocket.

 

Luis listed off, “First hour: AP English III, second hour: AP World History, third hour: Boy’s PE, fourth hour: study hall, fifth hour: Algebra III, Sixth hour: Jazz Ensemble, seventh hour: French IV, Eight hour: AP Music Theory.”

 

He shoved the schedule into John’s chest, “Damn it, we only have study hall, algebra, and PE. I’m still upset there’s no mixed P.E class. Its criminal I tell you. The girls lift weight while we jump rope, and I’m stuck with a bunch of sweaty dudes instead of lovely ladies.”

 

Daniel asked, “What are the classes you have, Luis?”

 

Luis sighed, “Theatre, World History, Boy’s PE, Study Hall, Algebra III, English III, Foods I, and Art I.”

 

Eli said, “I have Boy’s P.E, Algebra III, and study hall with you three, I also have AP World History with you John. Mine’s AP Art History, AP World History, Boy‘s P.E, Study Hall, Algebra III, Plein Aire Painting, Art III, and Understanding History; Holocaust.”

 

“Genocides a great way to end the school day,” Luis commented. 

 

Danny handed his schedule to John to read, just so he wouldn’t mess up saying it, “Danny’s got AP Calculus first hour, Spanish III, Boy’s PE, Study Hall, Honors Advanced Math, Sociology first semester and Adult Living second semester, French IV, and Art I.”

 

Luis sat on top of sister’s old blue Chrysler, “AP bastards, the lot of you. I’ve got Art I with Danny and you don‘t need Spanish I already speak it, in P.E all of us can throw colored balls at each other and call it rainbow call since doge ball isn’t allowed. Although, I would much rather play rainbow ball then run the mile very Tuesday and Thursday.”

 

 Eli asked, “Do any of you know Sophia’s schedule? Where is she anyway and where are the triplets?”

 

John chuckled, “God knows where the triplets are, but they probably have the same schedules’ again. Sophia’s busy doing STUCO stuff, and she probably had almost all hard classes. I think she might be in my English class, but that’s probably it.”

 

Luis said, “She hadn’t been hanging out with us because was doing community service and crap so it’ll look good on college apps. We’re not even seniors, yet.”

 

John shrugged, “Can’t be too prepared.”

 

Luis proclaimed, “There is corruption in the way The United States Education system…”

 

“Please Luey; it’s too early to start another revolution.”

 

A white Dodge charger pulled up next to John’s and Luis’ cars. Kash, a guy with cowboy boots and quaffed downy brown hair, stuck his head out the window, “J.R, who’s the blue eyed kid?”

 

“My little brother Danny.”

 

Luis said, "And you're Kash with a K. Good thing we've all been introduced." 

 

Kash laughed, “Oh yeah, my sister told me you had a baby brother with a few screws loose.”

 

Another boy, Jessie, hopped out of the truck. He asked, “Is you’re brother like autistic or something? Is that why he didn’t come to school before?”

 

Jessie didn’t mean it in a mean way, he was genuinely curious. Eli ducked his head too shy to answer, and Luis was busy glaring daggers at them. Danny decided to take it upon himself to answer. He met Jessie‘s eyes and stated, “No I am not like anything of the sort.”

 

Damned English, Danny had been so preoccupied with trying to listen to Angel Radio he had messed up one of his sentences again. Communication was supposed to be casual under the circumstances. Jessie was beginning to squirm under Daniel’s gaze, before Daniel realized his mistake and looked away. Duke yelled from the passenger side, “Does he droll or anything?”

 

Daniel tilted his head. Why did they speak as if he was not even present? Eli said, “Danny! Danny---do---does---doesn’t droo--drool!”

 

Eli always did just fine around Luis, John, Danny, and Sophia, but if he tried to speak with confidence to almost anyone else his stutter came back with a vengeance.

 

Kash found it hilarious, “Dude, seriously Stuttering Stanley and Wetback over there are a riot!”

 

The bell rang and Kash, Duke, and Jessie headed off the class. Luis muttered, “ _Pendejo_.”

 

John rubbed the back of his neck, “Come on, man. I don’t think Kash really realizes he’s being a jerk, and you know Duke isn’t the brightest crayon in the crayon box.”

 

“I don’t care if his entire family history is made up of douches. He can say whatever he wants about me, but if he makes fun of how Eli talks, or Danny I’ll piss in that new radio he had installed in his car.”

 

Eli said, “It’s fine, there’s no need to take it that far.”

 

Danny nodded, “Yes, I’m sure he is a good person deep down.”

 

Luis tried his hardest not to smile, “AP bastards _and_ saint-like little bastards. I still think we should spike his milk with holy water at lunch.”

 

Danny shook his head, “Kash is no demon.”

 

“Damn.”

 

Sophia yelled to the stragglers in the parking lot from the front door, “There’s an assembly, so everyone needs to get in the auditorium. That includes you four, and you know who you are!”

 

Luis said, “She digs me.”

 

Eli and John replied, “That’s what you say about everyone.”

 

Luis winked to them as he walked past, “You both dig me too and you know it. It’s alright there’s enough of me to go around, but if you must know I have a certain lady waiting for me in fifth hour.”

 

Eli chuckled, “Whoever she is she’s probably just waiting for class to start and not really waiting for you.”

 

“Let’s play are you hitting on me, or making fun of me.”

 

“You’ve caught me.”

 

John walked a little slower behind his two friends to check up on Danny. He seemed fine, and he wasn’t even holding onto the corner of John’s sleeve. For Danny, it was time to face public high school for the first time. 

 


	6. Pinky Swears are Sacred

Dean glanced at his gloomy little girl in the backseat, "Princess, I know you're a little scared about going to school, but everything will be fine just like Johnny said. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Samantha crossed her skinny arms over her chest, "No, but I'm not scared. I'm pouting."

Dean stuck out his lip, "Well I can pout too, but that won't help anything."

Samantha slapped her hands on her knees, "Papas don't pout!"

"Princess' don't pout either."

 

Samantha thought it over. It was fairly good logic, and she couldn't think of anything to counter it, but than an idea struck her, "Why can't I work with you? I can help out in your workshop and stuff?"

Dean said, "Sweetie, school will be a whole bunch of fun, and you should at least give it a try. You can't knock something until you've tried it."

"I haven't tried killing anyone…"

Dean chuckled, "You know what I mean, it's like certain foods and games, not murder."

Samantha sunk into her seat as Dean sang along softly to the radio. She didn't even know how to fly, so that option was out of the question. Danny and Daddy could fly fine, but everyone said she wasn't ready to learn that yet. She needed a plan. She remembered Uncle Balthazar's stories about how Castiel had once been a very brilliant tactician in his garrison. That must have somehow been inherited. She would just have to wait for her chance.

Samantha dug her nails into the door frame defiantly. Dean tugged on her waist in an attempt to pull her off. He was able to wrench the remote from the 6'4 Chewbacca that was his brother, but he couldn't pry his little daughter off the classroom door frame. The second grade teacher watched with concern, "Sweetie, your daddy probably has to go to work. We'll do a lot of fun things today, I promise."

Samantha grumbled, "He's Papa, not daddy. Daddy didn't come with."

Dean asked, "Jojo, would you let go of the door if I called Cas here?"

Jojo paled. Castiel was much stronger than Dean, much, much, much stronger, and he could use hid angel mojo to make her let go. She whined, "No, Papa."

"Then you need to let go of the door, so you can get ready for class."

"Don't wanna."

 

Dean spoke sternly, "Samantha Jo, Let go of the door this instant."

Samantha's lip trembled. Whenever Dean said 'Samantha Jo' she knew she was going to be in trouble. She let go of the door, but clung to her dad's shirt instead.

Dean rubbed his daughter's back, "Jojo, its okay. When I bring you home at three we can play all you want, and maybe if you're a good girl for your teacher there just might be pie waiting at home when school's over."

Samantha's fingers loosened slightly off Dean's shirt, "Do you promise?"

Dean nodded, 'I promise."

Samantha held out her pinky, "You've got to swear!"

Dean locked his pinky with Samantha's little pinky finger, "I pinky swear on my pinky and on the Impala!"

Samantha didn't protest when Dean put her down and handed her backpack to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her dad's cheek, "Love you, Papa. Be good, and no explosives."

Dean chuckled, "I love you too, Princess. I guess I could consider being good, but you know most of the explosions are on accident. After that I just know what I shouldn't do."

Samantha squinted at Dean, "But Uncle Sam said…"

"Uncle Sam is a dirty fibber!"

 

Samantha giggled as Dean kissed her forehead, "See you later, Princess. I'll be waiting outside in the Impala at 3 pm."

Dean was lucky that when he stood to leave Samantha actually stayed with the teacher. His baby girl was going to be going to school. He didn't dare look back. If he did he would be tempted to scoop her up into his arms, and carry her home. Dean made it out the elementary school doors without any trouble, but before he left he had handed the teacher his cell phone number just in case.

There were no groceries to get since they had just gone grocery shopping, Sam would probably check the mail, and he didn't have to pick up any supplies for his next project since he had got it over the weekend. He could just head home and get to work.

Dean chuckled when he hadn't even left the school parking lot and he heard the soft flutter of wings, "Cas, you know that doesn't make me jump anymore."

Castiel's gravely voice had a hint of amusement behind it, "It was an admirable attempt."

 

He angel mojoed from the back seat to the front passenger seat.

"Would it have been so hard to just climb over the seat?"

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth, "It would have taken me longer to do that."

Dean smiled as he turned his head to kiss Castiel fully.

Castiel nodded, "I believe that whole event could have been delayed had I climbed over the seat rather than use the wings I possess. How did it go with Samantha?"

Dean sighed, "Well I had to pry her off the door, but I think it'll be fine. Danny has Johnny…so he'll be fine."

Castiel said, "You know I don't believe I have fully made up for 'sending your babies away' perhaps that could lift your spirits."

Dean raised his brows, "Oh, really. As nice as that sounds, babe, I don't think we should do that kind of stuff in a school parking lot."

 

Castiel tilted his head, "I don't understand why being in a school parking lot would make a difference?"

"Are you serious?"

Castiel reached into the pocket of his trench coat, "I am quite. You see, Balthazar and Gabriel and I went to Chucky Cheeses, Phalak's younger brother is a very sweet boy, and we went because Balthazar was very bored and there was to be no baby mugging, and I…"

"Cas, I love you", Dean interrupted, "But I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dean jumped when he found a stuffed hamster shoved in front of his face.

"Say hello to Elijah."

Dean asked, "Why the hell do you have a hamster plushy named Elijah?"

Castiel shook his head, "Not a hamster a guinea pig. I won it at Chucky Cheeses."

Dean laughed, "Well good for you."

 

Castiel observed the toy with affection, "I know how you aren't fond of dogs, and you're allergic to cats. I thought the stuffed animal would help convince you to let us have an actual guinea pig, and I thought you would like the idea."

Dean frowned, "We are not getting a guinea pig, or any other kind of rodent for that matter. They smell."

Castiel pursed his lips, "You smell sometimes, and we keep you in the house."

Dean tried to look insulted, but he quickly failed and burst out laughing, "Are you making a joke, or are you being serious?"

Castiel didn't answer, so Dean said, "Alright, alright I'll think about the whole guinea pig thing, but you know I was thinking of something else when you said you'd make it up to me."

If light bulbs over heads was something that didn't only happen in cartoons, one would have gone off right over Castiel's head, "Oh, I understand. We can do that as well."

"Damn it Cas, not in the school parking lot!"

"Now I understand the connotation behind that."

 

* * *

The clock in the gym, right over the Bearcat symbol, hadn't worked since probably WW2. That was a good thing, since in his boredom; Luis threw his shoe at it. The gym teacher hadn't even shown up yet, even though the bell had rung 7 minutes before. Usually in gym classes at the start of the year no one dressed out, so they'd just end up fucking around for the 50 minutes. Some played basketball, jumped rope, threw a football around, sat in the bleachers talking or on their phones. None of that seemed to interest Luis, so he continuously threw his shoe at the clock along with Anders, Eli doodled, and Danny observed the students. Cal and Spanish had gone fine for Danny, but there were 6 periods left.

 

Luis asked, "Andy, why aren't Al and Addie in gym with you?"

Anders shrugged, "I wanted to take it, Adonis wanted to take American Literature, and Alvaro wanted to take government and politics. Usually Alvaro puts his foot down about what we do, but since we were so divided on our third hour we went our separate ways."

Luis nodded, "A lone journey. I feel you, my man. Does it feel weird?"

"I suppose it's a little freeing without Al telling me what to do, and Addie being Addie. I'm always in the middle, so it's a bit weird looking to my left and right and not seeing my brothers there."

Daniel asked, "Don't you have many brothers and sisters?"

Anders asked, "Don't you have many uncles and aunts? You do, but you have some who are your favorites like Balthazar and Gabriel. Adonis and Alvaro are my favorites, and we are triplets. We are different, yet the same. No one else can have the connection we have with each other unless they have the same with their twin or subsequent siblings born at the same time. I adore them, but at the same time they're kind of pains in the ass."

Eli put down his sketchbook, "I don't have any siblings, so this is all strange to me."

Duke jumped down from the upper seats in the bleachers, "I actually heard that! I knew you weren't just a broken record, baby face."

Eli didn't say anything. His face was red, and he looked mortified. Luis shoved Eli behind him, "Dude, seriously? You just had to do that?"

Duke furrowed his brow, "What'd I do?"

Daniel answered, "You brought Eli speaking to attention, and thus him speaking without difficult around those whom he is comfortable with. You also called him baby face, when he is seventeen years old. I think that is what you did that Luis questioned why you did so."

 

Duke ran a hand through his straw colored hair, "Dude, could you put that in human terms for me?"

"I believe I did. I was speaking English was I not?"

Anders nodded, "You were speaking English."

Duke looked to John, "Man, what's up with him?"

John said, "Nothing."

Duke slapped Eli on the back, "Whatever. I got to tell Kash this guy here can actually talk."

Duke ran back up the bleachers, and Eli sat down on the bench and buried his face in his arms, "That was incredibly embarrassing."

Luis said, "Look on the Brightside; at least it was just Duke and not that one girl who was in our American History who you totally had a crush on."

"I did not!"

 

Luis whispered eerily, "Lying is a sin."

Danny usually would've put his two sense in on whether things were sins or not, but John noticed Danny was busy watching some kids jump roping; probably counting the jumps. Danny loved numbers. Numbers were rigid and unmoving, and because of this they seldom confused him. His brilliant baby bro was already in advanced math and AP Calculus.

A piercing whistle echoed through the gym. A man in about his twenties in a t-shirt and track pants walked in. He was a sharp contract with his clean facial hair and lean body from their last gym teacher. A balding man who's physique was one of a man who had missed a few runs, or possibly never ran in his life.

"All of you get off your phones and line up, so I can do this roll call shit… I mean stuff."

The new gym teacher called off everyone's names. Luis whispered in John's ear, "That's the dickbag from the mall a couple weeks ago!"

The man finished off roll call with John and Danny Winchester before he said, "My name is Caleb Pistone. You call me Mr. Pistone I collect your head. Sir is fine and I can handle coach."

Kash asked chuckling, "Can we call you Mr. Piss?"

Mr. Pistone's eyes were cold as he looked at Kash with contempt, "You're Kash Hedlund, right? What the hell are you doing with cowboy boots on my gym floor?"

Kash rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't bring any other shoes…"

"Take them off," Mr. Pistone ordered.

 

"What?"

"You heard me. Take them off and you can go around here in your socks."

Kash grumbled under his breath as he took off his boots.

Mr. Pistone asked, "What was that, Hedlund? I couldn't hear you. I don't like mumbling."

Kash said, "I said it must be your time of the month, sir."

Mr. Pistone said, "The rest of you will do whatever. I really don't give a damn, but Mr. Hedlund will run until I say he's done, and I could tell the principal about this little mishap. I think Mrs. Brown would _love_  to hear Kash was saying I was being bitchy because one of the organs I don't possess is tearing itself apart. When in all actuality I was being bitchy because a little brat by the name of Kash wasn't doing what I told him to. Now run or I will."

Kash got to running without another word

Luis whistled, "Jesus, Coach laid down the law."

Eli warned, "I really don't care about what happened at the mall before. Please don't cross him, Luey. He won't go easy on you like the other teachers."

"I take that as a challenge."

Danny asked, "Johnny, will any of the other teachers be like that?"

"God, I hope not."

"I am not Grandfather. I am Daniel."


	7. Poor Mrs. Chew

Mrs. Casey Chew had decided she needed something more than teaching grade school. Mathematics had always been her favorite subject. She just wasn't sure small children were for her anymore, not after  _him_. High school kids seemed like a better option, and they were at least somewhat close to being adults. Going back to college might have given her bank account a few hits, but it was where she met her wonderful husband Matt. Mrs. Chew taught at a number of high schools before she and Matt decided to move back to Casey's hometown Kearney, Nebraska. With her mother getting older, and Kearney being such a nice community she thought it would be a great place to settle down.

She had thought all that until Luis Morales walked into her 5th hour Algebra III class.

"Buenos Dias, did you miss me, Casey?"

"Oh lord, not again."

 

Mrs. Chew secretly wondered if Matt would be okay with booking it to Canada. She wouldn't be lucky enough for Luis to have moved. She should of known Luis would know be old enough to be in high school. She was a math teacher for God's sake!

Luis grinned, "I read on the schedule you were MRS Chew now. I was a little disappointed you didn't wait for me, but whateves. When do I get to meet the lucky fella you decided to marry?"

Mrs. Chew sighed, "It's nice to see you again, Luis. I beg of you to behave this year, and I pray you have matured since second grade. You will also never meet my husband."

Luis said, "I'm not a boy anymore. I'm a man, Casey!"

"Please don't call me Casey."

"Why can't I call you Casey anyway?"

Mrs. Chew was surprised when she actually heard a boy she recognized as Eli Reed, "A man who still sleeps in footie pajamas and is scared of the movie Nightmare before Christmas. I also think that the whole Mrs, Mr, Ms thing for teachers is a respect kind of thing."

Luis grumbled, "Footie pajamas are comfy, and Oggie Boogie is scary as hell. I totally respect her I just like having a feeling of familiarity since we're so tight and all."

Mrs. Chew rolled her eyes as Luis 'tight' comment, but she managed to contain her smile. Luis was still such a silly boy, but sweet. She remembered how timid Eli had been, but Luis must have actually been a good influence on helping the boy feel comfortable, "It's been a while, Eli. How are you?"

Eli blushed slightly, but he still managed to speak up and meet her eye, "I'm fine, Mrs. Chew. It's good to see you again. I'll try my best to make sure Luis behaves in class."

Luis mumbled, "Let's hope J.R doesn't take your seat again."

 

A broad green-eyed boy walked into the classroom, "Good luck with that, Eli. I seriously doubt Luis will behave even if you chained him to his seat."

Mrs. Chew ignored Luis' muttering of 'kinky.' She was far too busy being stunned with her jar dropped "Is that little Johnny Winchester?"

"We call him J.R now," Luis interjected.

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Hello, Mrs. Chew."

"Hello, Johnny. Wow, you're almost as big as that uncle of yours! I'm glad you'll be in my class this year."

Luis pouted, "What about me, Casey?"

Mrs. Chew frowned, "Don't call me Casey."

Eli and John dragged Luis away before he could throw a fit. Behind her hand Mrs. Chew hid a smile. Those boys had really grown up, and she couldn't wait to see how much her other former students had grown. She had a spot in her heart for many and she might not be able to recount all their faces, but there was no forgetting Luis. No matter how much she wanted to.

Class started, but John was bored. He was tired to doing introductions and syllabuses and he was worried about Danny. Danny was in Advanced Math with Mrs. Johnson. Danny was all alone with no one, not even the triplets, he knew. John had also heard some of the upperclassman referring to Mrs. Johnson as 'Satan' last year, and even though he knew for sure she wasn't Lucifer she could still be rough. Maybe Danny was lonely? Maybe he had made a friend? Maybe he was having a grand old time with algebraic and geometric equations John even had difficulty with.

Luis poked John between the eyes, "Dude, you've got your worrying face on. What's up?"

Eli guessed, "Danny?"

 

Luis slapped John's back, "Don't worry about Danny Devito. He's probably fine. He always liked the idea of coming to school and stuff. You seriously think an angel of the lord can be bugged my high school punks and teachers?"

Eli said, "I can agree with that because Luis is a high school punk"

John twirled a pencil between his fingers, "Danny's a nephilim. He's different from Cas. You saw how Kash was with him."

Luis scoffed, "Kash is a dick for brains asshat. Danny's a rad little guy. He's also not bad on the eyes so chicks will dig him, or roosters. I'm not sure how he rolls. He's going to make tons of friends and leave my posse in the dust!"

John smiled, "Glad you think so, Luey."

Eli asked, "Since when do you have a posse?"

John was put a little at ease, but he still had a small feeling in the back of his brain something was up. He just didn't know what yet.

 

* * *

 

Daniel knew his last hour of the day was Art 1. He had been sure to memorize the schedule in the event he might lose it, and Johnny would have no need to be bothered about it. He was now a high schooler just like Johnny and he wanted to prove he could function as such. He had successfully ignited several conversations even though a few people had confused him. The one boy, Duke, had been quite confusing when he hadn't known if Daniel had been speaking English or not. Daniel had a bit of a habit of slipping into Enochian when he was with his family, but never with strangers. His dad had even picked up a little Enochian with him and his father.

The school day was nearly over and everything was fairly regulated and simple. He knew the bell schedule, a number of his classmate's schedules, how long the classes lasted. What to do and what not to do. He needed to be sure to be able to separate societal rules and regulations and school rules and regulations. There were many, but Danny knew it was all for the sake of order and structure.

Luis sat down next to Daniel in Art, before the teacher Ms. Downey walked into the room. Many of the kids in the classroom were 'freshmeat' as Luis called them, and he was watched as Luis terrorized them. It was nothing too horrendous but he was quite affectionate and dramatic. Ms. Downy clapped her hands. That was a signal, Daniel figured out, for the class to settle down. His Spanish II class had found it quite humorous when Daniel had also clapped along with the teacher. They simply thought he was trying to make them laugh and not that he had made a mistake. It had been a close call.

 

Ms. Downey asked the class to introduce themselves and say one odd fact about themselves. Daniel knew saying he was a nephilim would be out, so he had to think of something. He just wasn't sure what he could say because he did not think he was all that odd. Luis jumped up on his chair when it came to be his turn, "Luis Morales: incredibly handsome single young man. One odd thing about me is one time I accidentally put on my sisters jeans and I went out and let me tell you my ass looked amazing!"

Luis saluted the teacher before collapsing back into his seat. His was now Daniel's turn. He was completely attentive, not zoning out or paying attention to heaven at all.

"My name is Daniel Winchester. I can easily run any calculation in my head, and I like numbers. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Daniel felt if he did such a thing he might fist pump the air. All the tired and bored faces of the students remained impassive as he gave and ended his introduction, all had gone well. Luis thought Daniel should have told something much cooler and advertised his dimples by losing the serious/innocent face because it either brought on challengers or the parental types. Daniel was unsure if he had dimples on his face because he could not recall if he did or not, but he did know his dad had dimples on his lower back and Uncle Sam had dimples on his cheeks.

The class went over the syllabus quickly before Ms. Downey had them start working on drawing some in their sketchbooks. Drawing wasn't something analytical for Daniel to study, but he found he was acceptable at it. Uncle Balthazar had always encouraged him to study the arts since they were some of the amazing fruits of mankind. He found himself drawing Uncle Michael's vessel and his four pure white wings. Uncle Michael had quite a lot of business in heaven, and with John older Michael seemed to be at home much less. Daniel liked whenever Michael came down from heaven because he was a prime example of everything a good strong angel should be. Daniel admired all his angel uncles and aunts very much.

He took a moment to check angel radio to see if there was anything happening in heaven. It all seemed pretty mundane. Daniel had been listening to two angels discuss the differences between baking power and baking soda when he felt the sharp pain in the back of his neck. Angel radio flickered in his consciousness like static on a television. Daniel stared at his paper and the table in front of him. The colors of everything dims and Daniel gets the feeling as if he is separate from it; like an onlooker and nothing more. His heart pounds with uncertainty. He hopes no one sees his distress.

 

_"Hello, young one."_

Daniel doesn't recognize the voice. No one is physically speaking to him. The voice is in his head. It doesn't have the radiance of the host. It is not one of the angels, not father, not one of his uncles. That frightens him.

_"Don't be afraid."_

Daniel's glanced out the large window of the art room to see a figure in a hooded robe standing there. No one else seems to see the figure, only he can see it. An apparition perhaps? Then again, Dean and Sam had thoroughly checked all the schools for any signs of haunting and found no signs. Castiel had also checked and found no signs of any ghost haunting. Every being Daniel knew of gave off a very distinct presence. This presence was somewhat familiar, but not as familiar as the one from the house. This one was not as heavily masked as the one before, but it gave him a completely different feeling. It did not simply hurt because he did not understand. Daniel thought about the sharp pain in his neck. Angel radio seemed to still be on the fritz. Daniel was unsure of what to do.

_"You've been warned. You'll only get one warning. Do not be afraid. I'm simply here to deliver a message."_

Daniel wanted to pull at his hair and whine. He was confused, but he knew that wouldn't make a good first impression. First impressions were very important. He was unsure what to do, but as soon as the teachers back was turned he got up and walked out of the art room. Luis hadn't noticed his absence. He was busy cleaning out supplies from Ceramics as punishment since he had gotten a little too enthusiastic with the scissors. Daniel was extremely confused, but he needed to get to the figure. Perhaps then things would make themselves clear. When answers were offered to Daniel's questions he felt a lot better. The door next to the art room was always unlocked so students in agriculture classes could travel to the Agriculture building. Daniel walked right out to see if the figure was near, but it was gone. He walked out of view of the window and sighed. He was still confused.

Mr. Pistone casually peered out from the other side of the building that lead to the science hallways. He had a cigarette hanging from between his lips even though they were on a tobacco free campus. Mr. Pistone was breaking the rules, "What the hell…heck…are you doing out here?"

 

Daniel shrugged. He knew he couldn't tell the gym teacher about the mysterious figure. Mr. Pistone felt a bit odd himself, but Daniel couldn't put his finger on it. That was probably nothing. Daniel knew by logic gym teachers in track pants couldn't change to mysterious figures, possibly resembling a woman, in the matter of seconds. Besides, Mr. Pistone's feeling wasn't like the other one. Daniel didn't feel all that frightened anymore, but he was still bothered by before.

Mr. Pistone ran a hand through his hair, "Just get back to class. I won't tell so long as you don't about me taking a smoke. I got to see Mr. Stokes anyway."

Mr. Pistone lightly punched Daniel's shoulder. It didn't even hurt, "Don't go wandering off."

Daniel figured that was as good advice as any as Mr. Pistone walked off taking another drag of his cigarette before crushing it under his foot. Daniel walked back inside with his head hung. He was trying to work through all the possibilities of what had occurred, even keeping angel radio off, but it was starting to make his head hurt. He looked up to see John racing down the art hallway to him. How had John known he was not been in class? John breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Daniel, "Danny, you okay?"

Daniel nodded, "Why might I not be?"

John tilted his head towards the art room, "Luis texted me and said you just walked out of class. I thought you might have gotten overwhelmed or something and I wanted to see if you were okay. I was in Music Theory so I rushed over here."

"The music department is on the other side of the school."

"I know. Are you sure you're okay?"

Daniel wondered if he could tell John. John always took care of him, trusted him, and confided in him. John would never belittle him, or cause him more confusion than that he was already enduring. Daniel said, "I heard a voice speaking to me of an origin I did not know. I got a strange feeling and a pain. I also saw a hooded figure out the window. I was very confused and a little frightened."

John petted Daniel's hair comfortingly, "What did the figure say?"

 

'Hello, young one, don't be afraid, you've been warned. You'll only get one warning, do not be afraid, I'm simply here to deliver a message' I did not particularly understand the message. I was very confused."

John rubbed his chin. John was thinking it over, and Daniel thought his brother had a very straightforward thought process.

John said, "I've had this weird feeling a while ago, but I don't think we're in any danger or at least not right now. We'll figure out what this and what it is. If you ever have a feeling like that or hear or see anything just tell me. We'll figure this out, no biggie, and then you can go about going to school without running out of the classroom scaring the hell out of me."

"There's no hell in you, Johnny."

John chuckled, "Yeah, I'm aware. You know maybe we should tell Dad or Father about this, or Uncle Sam is pretty understanding. It's no big deal."

Daniel huffed, "I am an angel of the lord. I can handle my own matters. I do not think we should until we have conclusive evidence. When I felt another presence with Balthazar he did not take note of it,"

Danny pleaded with his eyes wide, "Don't tell Dad."

John ruffled Daniel's hair, "I won't tell Dad, but he need to be on our toes. There's only like 10 more minutes left so go back to class and tell the teacher you went to the bathroom. It'll probably take me 10 minutes to get to class, but I'll meet you at the car after school, okay?"

Daniel had not actually gone to the bathroom, but a small fib to the teacher about restrooms was much more plausible than seeing mysterious figures. "Alright, but won't your teacher be angry with you?"

"Mr. Devos loves me. He's been trying to get me to join the Orchestra, but still if I just walk out he doesn't give a damn so long as I do well on my exams. No more running off."

Daniel nodded, "No more running off."

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel was glad John had come to him in his distress. John's very presence always made him feel better. He had a bright soul like Dean. John was always very kind and understanding. Daniel did not particularly cared what the figure was warning off, but it had better not to anything to John or any of his family. Daniel's confusion was simmered and his thoughts were being more organized. He hoped he wouldn't see the figure again at school at least.

Dean and Samantha were sitting at the kitchen counter licking large ice cream cones. Samantha admitted she enjoyed school, and some of the kids weren't as bad as she thought, but Dean still felt guilty for sending her away. He and Cas had driven to the nearest Dairy Queen and picked up some cones and two blizzards for the boys. Ice cream was of the utmost necessary after one's first day of school. Dean thought his daughters stories about fighting to get good crayons were practically war stories; they were intense. There had been no big trouble at all, and he hadn't even been called to the school. Dean counted that as a win.

He and Cas hadn't gotten around to having alone time, since Gabriel and Balthazar had decided to drop in right before they got started. They ended up playing Just Dance for a couple hours while Dean thoroughly embarrassed himself, made lunch, watched a couple episodes of NCIS, and Dean had to start getting some work done for the day. It was already about time to pick up Samantha before Gabriel flew the coop, and Balthazar headed off to check out his newest trainees at work. Dean was a little irritated, scratch that, pretty irritated, but he had missed Jojo like hell.

Samantha licked the drips of ice cream running down her cone, while Dean resisted the urge to do so to the drips of ice cream on Cas' mouth, "Johnny and Danny are home!"

John called, "Dad, we're home!"

 

"We're in the kitchen! How was school?" Dean replied.

Danny and John dropped their backpacks on the kitchen floor before hopping up onto the bar stools. John sighed, "School was pretty boring because we didn't do anything today. Mrs. Chew, you know my second grade teacher, she's back and teaching some of the math classes. I'm pretty sure she got a few more grey hairs when Luis walked into class. There's a new gym teacher who's seems like kind a dick, but he put this one kid in his place so I just hope Luis behaves. Anders, Alvaro, and Adonis are actually taking classes without all three of them in it. Everything else was pretty boring."

Dean said, "Casey Chew? I remember her she was nice. Luis gives me a few grey hairs; that poor woman has to deal with him again."

Castiel asked, "Was this gym teacher 'a dick' to you? We can get rid of them."

"Babe, that's not how you're supposed to deal with people you don't like. Sammy's told me many times whipping out the guns isn't the way to handle stuff like that."

John wiped the corners of Samantha's mouth with a napkin, "The teacher wasn't a dick to me, but he does seem just a little dickish in general. How was your day at school, Sammy. J?"

Samantha grinned, 'I had fun! At first I didn't want to go, but then Papa pinky swore and it was okay. There's ice cream for you and Danny in the freezer."

"Awesome!"

 

Dean noticed Danny was staring off into space again, "Danny, was your day okay?"

Danny smiled his award winning smile to put them at ease, "Yes, I enjoyed it very much. There were some confusing things, but John helped me very much. I would like to continue to go."

Castiel said, "I told you they would be alright."

Dean groaned, "Yeah, yeah, you're right I'm wrong I get it. They're fine and don't need me anymore so I should just move to India and become a mechanic there with no children. I see how it is."

John clenched the ice cream cups as his thoughts remembered what Danny had said about the figures. He hoped what Castiel had said was going to stay true, but he couldn't let them in about his worries. "Come on Dad, in India you can't eat beef burgers. Please stay here."

Samantha yelled, "Stay!"

Dean laughed, "Alright, my flight to India's canceled for now."

John shook his head. First it was Finland, and then Canada, then Siberia, and now the cold climates for escape had been switched to India.

Daniel grinned with his red spoon in his mouth, "I enjoy Oreo Blizzards very much."

John hadn't actually looked into his cup. Oh, mint chocolate chip. His dad was beyond awesome. Mint chocolate chip was the superior ice cream of all ice creams, even though his dad was a hardcore rocky road fan; the bastard.

 


	8. Halloween

"Luis, don't you think we're a little too old to go trick-or-treating?"

Luis picked up one of John's pillows and threw it at his head, "You are never too old for free candy! Trick or treating is fun, and if I hear anymore of that 'too old' garbage it won't be a pillow next time."

Eli was laying on John's floor, "What'd you say your costume was again?"

John no longer shared a room with Danny, even though John would find Danny curled up at the end of his bed whenever his little brother would have a nightmare. He still had tons of lore, books, and his chest full of weapons, but his room was no longer that of a little boy. His bed was now a queen, a desk had replaced Danny's toy chest, and his baseball gear sat in the corner next to the saxophone he had gotten for his 14th birthday and the guitar he learned to play with his dad.

"I'm going as a pirate zombie, Eli's going to be a police officer, Danny's gonna be Spiderman and J.R needs to find a frickin' costume. We need to get ready and moving because Sonic had 50 cent corndogs, that one gas station near the school gives out big candy bars, and we can't afford to loose time once it starts getting dark."

John chuckled, "You know zombie aren't really like that, and-"

 

Luis interrupted, "I won't have any of your 'Ghost buster pointing out my inaccuracies thing' you were just saying we were too old. It's bad enough Sophia's gone at the State conference and the triplets always go home for some harvest celebration thing every time Halloween comes around. I have needs!"

John rolled his eyes, "You're not going to get over that are you? I said I'm going."

Luis said, "You don't have a costume."

John groaned as he got out from his chair, "I'll go ask my dad to see if we have any good old costumes. Why don't you do your English homework while I'm gone?"

"I don't have time for homework! I have to do my makeup and get ready."

Eli checked his watch, "It's only 6:30 you have plenty of time."

Luis stomped his foot, "Don't defy me, Officer. Eel!"

 

Halloween wasn't John's favorite holiday, and it wasn't because of the fear of horrible things or the inaccuracy of the monsters. His family had always made Halloween really fun, and candy was a big plus. Halloween had been a blast when he was younger, but still Johnny wasn't sure if there was a certain age you stopped trick or treating at. Dean and Castiel were going to take Jojo out trick or treating, so if John didn't go they could take Danny, but John wasn't so sure. He was still on edge about the figure incident and although nothing else suspicious had happened he didn't want to let his guard down.

 

John walked into the living room to find a Greaser and Sock from the 50's, a cowboy, and a soldier watching Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Two with what appeared to be a ninja with black braids, "Why are you guys already in your costumes."

Dean grinned, "Because I look good in a uniform, and Jojo wanted us to."

Gabriel took his sucker out of his mouth, "You and Cassie probably just got some outfits from your role-play box because we all know you're into those things, Dean-o. Sammy and I have style."

"Style by doing those stupid couple costumes again? Wearing a tight white t-shirt, tight jeans, a dumb looking leather jacket, and having your hair greased up even more than usual isn't cool."

Sam said, "I have to go to that one Halloween party for work and Gabe's going with me."

John asked, "What's Jojo going trick or treating as?"

Castiel sat his cowboy hat down on the arm of the couch, "Last year was a renaissance queen, and this year it was a tie between a ninja and Wednesday from the Adams Family. We died her hair black, put them in braids, and got a ninja outfit. What are you to be going as?"

 

John ran a hand threw his hair, "That's actually what I came down here for. I kind of don't know and Luis is riding my ass about having a costume."

Gabriel offered, "You could go as yourself. You look like Dean and he's pretty scary."

Dean glared at Gabriel, "I can show you scary."

Castiel's brow furrowed in deep thought, "I believe something cool would be more preferable. I have never chosen my own costume since usually Gabriel or Dean chooses it, so I am not sure what would be a preferable costume."

Dean jumped up, "Hey Sammy, do you still have that one black suit?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I only wore it to that one meeting thing you made me go to for you. It's in the back of my closet"

"Gabe, I'm going to need a red tie and a homburg hat."

Sam chuckled, "I thought you were going to have him dress up as Crowley until you said you needed a homburg. The Godfather, seriously?"

Dean yelled behind him as he ran for Sam's room with John following behind, "It's going to be badass and you know it!"

Dean started rummaging through Sam's closet looking for the suit, "You know it's kind of funny Danny's going as Spiderman when you went as Spiderman for three years in a row."

John scoffed, "Says the man who went as Batman for six."

"I'm switching it up this year."

 

Dean moved Sam's winter coats out of the way when a man in a hockey mask jumped out from behind the clothes. Dean instinctively shoved John behind him and whipped out a knife to press to the assailant's neck.

Balthazar ripped off the hockey mask, "Wow, it's just me. You see this is why you don't get invited to Halloween parties. If someone tries to scare you they get stabbed! You're going trick-or-treating why the bloody hell do you have a Bowie knife?"

Dean argued, "It's not a gun so it's a lot safer. I'm not taking Jojo out at night naked without some kind of protection. There could be muggers, or maybe a rouge vampire, or something. If I need to stab a bitch I can. It's not like I'm going to be going after kindergarteners!"

Balthazar peered behind Dean to look at John, "Where's your costume, non-pipsqueak?"

Dean grabbed Sam's black suit from behind Balthazar, "I'm working on it! Have fun staying home in case anyone comes by."

Balthazar huffed, "We don't live in the suburbs so no brats will show up. I'll just stay here all by my lonesome with a pina colada and a bag of kit kats. Johnny can go have fun at drunken high school parties while I'm stuck here."

Dean raised a brow, "Johnny, when's the last time you went to a drunken high school party?"

"Never."

 

Gabriel flew into the closet with the tie and hat in hand, "Dean-o, you just had to go and have a teenage kid who's a good little boy. Was a troublemaker too much to ask for?"

John sighed, "Damn, well I guess playing with matches and conducting criminal acts will have to wait."

Dean handed the suit and accessories to John, "I used to do both those things for a living, but I won't condone you do them."

"I'll be safe," John promised, "I'll look both ways before crossing the street, I'll look after Danny, make sure Luis uses his manners, check the candy for razor blades, and keep a knife on me."

Balthazar fake coughed, "Boy scout!"

 

Gabriel crossed his arms, "That razor blade in candy thing rarely happens. It's just mostly a dumb myth except for some dumb candy defilers. A whole day of sharing candy and people have to go and pull stunts like that. Well I guess we need to get Johnny ready to go out. Undress!"

John said, "I can dress myself just fine thank you, so get out."

Dean commented, "Johnny has this thing with other people being in the room with him naked."

"That's because I was trying to take a shower when you picked the lock to tell me you were planning on-"

Dean clamped his hand over John's mouth before John could finish his sentence.

Gabriel's eyes lit up with curiosity, "I smell a secret."

Balthazar said, "You can go on. What is it Dean-o doesn't want us to know?"

Dean wondered if an angel sigil was a bit much for the situation, "It doesn't matter. Johnny needs to get dressed."

John realized his almost slip up. Out of all the angels two of the ones who would spoil the surprise would be Balthazar and Gabriel. He sent his dad a look of apology. Dean still hadn't managed to propose, but whenever the right time came John knew he would. He just had to make sure no one else found out beforehand.

 

* * *

Castiel asked, "Daniel, have you got your angel blade?"

"Yes, Father."

"Remember to listen to John."

Daniel nodded, "I will."

Dean said, "You're zombie outfit is really inaccurate."

Luis pouted, "I already heard it from J.R. I don't need to hear it from you too, Deanie."

"Don't call me Deanie."

Samantha pulled on Dean's sleeve, "Papa, can we go now? Uncle Gabe and Uncle Sam are already gone."

John adjusted his tie, "I feel stupid."

Daniel said, "I think the correct thing to say would be you look spiffy."

Dean grinned, "Yeah, you look awesome. You three have fun. Try to get home before 11."

Castiel tilted his head, "Dean, there are four of them."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not counting Luis."

 

Luis stuck out his tongue, "Just for that we're not getting home until 11: 02"

Samantha was tugging Dean and Castiel out the door, "We have to go! Candy!"

"It is a very important quest, Jophiel but there's no need to rush."

Balthazar yelled from the living room where he was sitting with the candy bowl in his lap watching the movie Halloween, "Get out so I can have the house to myself, heathens!"

The four boys pilled into Luis' Chrysler. Luis stated, "We're going to start in those new houses close to the schools and then make our way inward. I have a big plan."

 

John was sure most of the houses they stopped at gave them candy out of fear the four teenage boys would do something to their house. Daniel enjoying himself and Luis was practically bouncing off the walls going from house to house so it was kind of fun. They had run into a couple girls from school dressed up as animals, and seeing quite a lot of kids his age going around without little kids made him feel a little better about going out.

They had managed to get a good haul when John realized they were being followed. He didn't want to turn around incase the person realized he knew, but he wasn't going to let them continue to do it either.

John whispered to Danny, "There's gum stuck on my shoe."

Danny's body tightened. The poor kid had been a little uptight lately, and now it proved it had been for good reason, "I don't feel anything too bad. I'm unsure. A female I believe. 7 paces away to your left. She's not wearing a costume. She feels unsure. I don't understand,"

As they passed a row of cars, Luis and Eli completely oblivious, John managed a glance in one of the rearview mirrors. A pale light haired woman in a raincoat was following them, "It's okay, Danny. I'll handle it. Just follow Eli and Luis and tell them I had to take a piss or something. Do you trust me?"

Daniel nodded, "I trust you."

 

John took the knife out from the inner pocket in his jacket. The street was nearly empty because many people were flocking to the nicely decorated house up the street which had a small haunted house. Eli, Luis, and Danny were walking towards it. A small alley separating an apartment complex and a bakery was coming up. When John reached it he stopped. The woman didn't seem to realize because when she was close enough John grabbed her and shoved her into the alleyway. He put the knife between himself and the woman as she was on the ground, "Who the hell are you? Why are you following me?"

 

She said, "My names Nadezda. I was not following you."

John demanded, "Cut the crap. Why we're you following us?"

"I just needed to speak with you. It concerns your brother." She replied.

John's hand tightened around his knife, "What about my brother?"

Nadezda glanced around as she stood up, "We can't speak here. It's difficult to explain."

John yanked her close to him and pointed the knife at her neck, "If you hurt my brother…"

Nadezda hissed, "Shut up! It's a delicate situation and your 'brother' may hang in the balance of it."

"Go to hell."

Nadezda shoved John away, "I don't need to associate with the likes of a brute like you, Winchester. Do not go and make presumptions."

John frowned, "You're not making any sense and if you pull more of that cryptic stuff out of your ass I swear…"

"So crude," she interrupted, "Learning manners would do you some good."

The only sound was the far off laughter of children and a few passing cars, but Nadezda tensed as if something was in the air.

She clenched her fist, "I have to go."

"Not until you tell me what the hell you think you're doing."

She smiled softly, "Happy Halloween, John Winchester

 

Luis shouted, "Hey J.R, where'd you go?"

John had stupidly checked to see where his brother and the two had gone, and when he turned back around the woman, Nadezda, was gone.

It was no use trying to look for her with Eli and Luis on his back and Danny to worry about. John had also promised his dad they would be back home by 11, and Danny got really pissy if he didn't get his sleep. He'd have to wait for the bitch to show herself again.

John yelled back, "I'm coming. Keep your shirt on!"

"You can't tell me what to go."

Eli said, "Damn it, Luis, there's this thing called public indecency."

Luis said, "It's called a public service."

John ran back to them, but he didn't like seeing the look on Danny's face. He didn't have any answers for him, and the hopeful face he had turned disappointed. Danny said he had felt the bad feeling again, but he hadn't heard or seen anything. John wasn't sure if that had to do with the woman or why the woman had left, but he was going to do his best to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, and thanks for reading. How are you guys feeling about the Winchester bond sequel so far?


	9. Dean Winchester: Master of Braiding

John and Daniel were both exceptionally good boys. Danny was a sweet and pleasant boy; the things Hallmark angels were made out of. John was gentle and a teacher's dream student. Neither of the two got into fights or caused trouble. That was why Dean was so surprised when he got a call from the school asking to meet with him. Dean remembered the few times he had gotten caught fighting or stealing, and the school called his dad. He didn't want his experiences to be like his boys' and the teacher hadn't asked him to bring either with him, so Dean went alone. Cas elected to stay home with Samantha.

The guidance counselor was a short woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She shook Dean's hand as he walked into her office, "Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm Miss. Lingo. Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet with me."

Dean sat down in the chair in front of the counselor's desk, "Dean's fine, Miss. So, um did something happen with Johnny or…"

"Oh, no your son John hasn't been in my office for any trouble at all. John's very studious and he signed up to take the ACT in December. I've had no complaints or anything involving John. His grades are as good as ever, and the music teacher speaks nothing but praises for him. I actually wanted to talk about Daniel. He's been home schooled before this year, correct?"

"Yeah, Danny's been home schooled. Have there been any incidents of any kind with him? I haven't noticed anything troubling at home."

Miss. Lingo shuffled through some papers on her desk, "Mr. um Dean, Daniel hasn't shown any signs of depression or aggressive behavior. Many of Daniel's teacher's have said he seems very eager to learn, and a cheerful boy. Although there have been times he's done things that I suppose would be a little disconcerting for some of his teachers. His attention and concentration can be lacking at times, and at other times he might be very fidgety or still as a statue. His socialization skills seem to be the biggest issue. Danny's so bright, and I know he'd be bored in alternative classes, but I think it would be good for him to be in the Social Skills class."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I know Danny sometimes gets easily overwhelmed, and he has some trouble connecting with others, but a class about social skills? His father's kind of a nerdy awkward guy, so I thought Danny had picked it up from him."

"Sometimes personality traits can be passed down to children." Miss Lingo smiled reassuringly, "Daniel just seems to surpass of what I generally see for kids who are a little shy or awkward. I still think the class would be beneficial for him. In the class students will learn and practice social skills in the school setting and community. The course covers problem solving, good manners, proper behavior, forming relationships with peers and adults, conflict management, and other social skills. Danny's a good boy it just seems like he has difficulty with things others would seem simple, and he's quite reliant on his older brother. I've looked at his schedule and he would have to switch out of art, but I think it could be very beneficial for him. Maybe an extracurricular or something would help him socialize better as well. I just wanted to let you know. That's all I wished to discuss with you. Thank you for your time."

Dean knew Danny was a little different, especially after he had took on the knowledge of heaven and his training. Danny wasn't an average human, so he was bound to be. He didn't think anything of it, and in his younger years Dean would've told the teacher to shit it up where the sun don't shine, but he wasn't the him he had been when he was young. He needed to think of what was best for Danny.

Dean replied, "Thank you for telling me, Miss. Lingo. I'll think it over and talk with Danny."

For November it was getting pretty cold, but Dean wasn't the least bit surprised to find John standing outside the front door with his arms crossed waiting for the Impala to pull into the driveway. John knew he hadn't done anything to warrant a school meeting, so he must have assumed it was for Danny.

John asked, "What happened? Are you taking Danny out of school?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Dad, I promise I'll look after Danny better, and Danny really likes it. I know he has some trouble, but I'll help. I promise."

Dean ruffled John's hair as he walked past, "Johnny, Danny's still going to be in school. I want Cas and Danny to be here before I tell you what happened."

Castiel walked out of the kitchen with Samantha swinging from his trench coat swing, "Papa, is Johnny or Danny in trouble? Do they have to go to the Principal's office, or sit on the bench at recess, or go to kid jail? Are you in trouble, Papa?"

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek, "Did it go well?"

Dean shrugged, "No one's going to kid jail at least. Where's Danny?"

Gabriel shouted from the living room, "I'm teaching Danny Zuko how to play GTA!"

Dean didn't particularly like the idea of his impressionable son playing a game called Grand Theft Auto, but the intensity of Daniel's face watching him try to operate the controller was adorable.

Gabriel paused the game, "Alright, Dean-o, what's the scoop? Is Dan the man going to kid jail?"

Daniel's eyes widened and flickered to John. John shook his head. It was such a small shake of the head that if Dean hadn't been watching the exchange he wouldn't have noticed it. Dean said, "It's all fine, Danny. The guidance consoler was just telling me that she thinks it will be good for you to take a different class in school, a social skills class, and I wanted to ask how you'd feel about that."

Castiel squinted, "The teacher believes that Daniel need further education regarding social skills? I think Little One is quite good at engaging in social interaction."

Gabriel threw his arm around Danny's shoulder, "Danny's a little social butterfly! What does that lady know?"

"Gabriel, socialization amongst humans can prove difficult. The teacher may be correct. Perhaps Daniel can benefit from said class. Little one?" Castiel turned to Daniel.

Danny said, "I do not think there would be any harm in attempting to see how the class will go."

John was a bit uneasy about the whole idea. It would possibly help Danny, but it could also help him. Social skills class was thought to be a class for the special ed students, the occasional kid with SAD or other anxiety disorders, or thought to be delinquents with anger management or something of the sort. It wasn't like he was ashamed of Danny, he wasn't, he just didn't want anyone to give Danny a hard time; whether it was purposely or not. John had to watch out of Danny. The pros did outweigh the cons.

John smiled at Danny, "Go for it, man."

Dean said, "Oh yeah, and she also thought an extra curricular would be good."

Gabriel suggested, "I think you should do Theatre! The sound of music! Balthazar can whip out the Nazi uniform he stole."

"You have any ideas about what you want to do, Danny?"

Danny grinned.

* * *

"Caeletis, please be careful. Alex and I will try and do more research, but still. Please watch yourself?"

Caeletis fiddled with the whistle with the phone to his ear, "I hear you loud and clear, Dez. I'm always careful. This is a pain in the ass, but it could be worse. I also want Chinese for dinner so whether you like it or not I'm bringing some back."

John patted Danny's back, "Alright so you just have to go over to Mr. Pistone and tell him you want to join the swim team. The team has both girls and boys since there weren't enough for separate teams, but of what I know they're all okay."

Luis twirled a pencil he had found in the bleachers between his fingers, "Come on dude, why swim team? It's their season sure, but aren't you going to have to swear a speedo or something?"

John glared at Luis, "Danny wants to, so he can. And you don't have to wear a speedo; there are also the pants or the shorts. Danny likes to swim."

Daniel said, "It seemed a suitable extra curricular, and I do indeed enjoy swimming."

Luis sighed, "Well, I'll pray for them."

"Pray for whom?"

"Your nuts, hombre"

John whacked Luis upside the head, "Dude, what the hell?"

Luis rubbed his head, "Well that freezing pool water isn't going to do good things! Your dick's going to be a poor shriveled little thing!"

John pinched the bridge of his nose, "Danny, don't listen to Luey. Just go ask Coach, okay?"

Daniel nodded. They were pretty clear instructions and Luis' idea of what would become of his genitals held no credibility if John said it did not. Daniel waited until Mr. Pistone was finished with his phone call before walking up to him. Mr. Pistone raised a brow at Daniel, "You need something?"

Daniel smiled, "Yes, I would like to join the swim team."

Mr. Pistone's shoulders drooped, "Oh yeah, the season for that's starting. Damn, and I had just finished up frickin' football season too. "He scratched the back of his head, "Well first practice can be next week I guess. You'll need to bring a physical, and try not to drown. I think the captain is Ronny something or other. That sound good to you, kid?"

Daniel nodded reverently, "Yes, thank you, sir."

Daniel heard Mr. Pistone chuckle as he walked back to Luis and John. He did not particularly know why, but it didn't matter. He was going to be a part of the swim team.

Luis stated, "I'm assuming by your giddy face that you'll be a member of the sports team with the smoothest legs, but most abused boys?"

John translated, "Luis was asking if Mr. Pistone said you can join."

Daniel said, "Practice is next week. I will require a physical and he said the captain's name is Ronny."

"Ronny Illia? The senior? He's an okay guy, but a little ditzy. He thought Helen Keller and Anne Frank we're the same chick. I think it had something to do with that accident in football because he used to be in honor's classes." Luis said.

John took out his phone, "I'll tell dad about the physical thing. You'll do fine."

Daniel nodded before turning back to give Mr. Pistone a small wave. Mr. Pistone looked slightly befuddled, but gave Daniel a small salute nonetheless. Mr. Pistone didn't seem that bad. Daniel wanted to go home right away to tell the family about the swim team, but he had learned that leaving school or even the classroom wasn't the right thing to do.

* * *

Dean fucking hated cornrows. It wasn't because he thought they looked bad, or anything, he just hated trying to make them happen. Braiding he could do, and a nice large French braid he could do. He liked braiding Jojo's hair for her, but cornrows had a certain way of pissing him off. Cas was utterly confused when Dean had tried to show him how to do it, and Sam had claimed his fingers were too big. Samantha always complained about her hair getting in the way, so Dean had become pretty good at making braids, pony tails, and pig tails. Cas was actually a beast at a perfect bun, but that was as far as his skills went.

Dean would have barrettes, hair clips, hair pins in his pockets, and hair ties on his wrists just in case there came a need. He didn't mind at all, except when it came to cornrows. Samantha liked them quite a bit since they kept every little hair out of the way, but Dean hated the tedious little fuckers. Samantha looking adorable was a small consolation. Jojo really looked adorable in anything, and she was probably the most adorable girl in the world.

Samantha didn't like her hair getting in the way, and if she agreed Dean was all for giving her one like his, or maybe a nice pixie cut, but for now he was stuck with the god forsaken cornrows. Every time he fumbled and they came out weird he was sure they laughed at him. Well, logically they we're pieces of hair so they couldn't laugh, but Dean didn't like to be made a mockery of. He kept snapping the small elastic bands against his hands, or loses the strand of hair he had been working with. It was enough of a battle to get Samantha's hair tamed in the morning, but his wasn't a mere battle; this was war.

Dean was a little nervous about Castiel and Gabriel taking Samantha out flying, not as nervous as he had been with Danny, but still pretty damn nervous. Samantha's flight feathers were all shiny and new, and she still had some down scattered everywhere. They weren't all that sleek and warrior like yet. Dean asked, "Princess, are you sure you want to try flying today? It can wait. There's no rush at all. You don't have to fly until you're like Johnny's age if you don't want to."

Samantha bounced in Dean's lap, "I wanna try flying today!"

Gabriel said, "You've got to let them leave the nest sometime, Dean-o. Jose's going to take to the skies!"

Dean finished up the last of Samantha's damned braids, "That's what I'm worried about."

Samantha kissed the bridge of Dean's nose, "I'll be really good and listen to everything Uncle Gabey and Daddy tells me."

Castiel said, "Dean, I will make sure nothing happens to Jophiel, I promise."

Dean pulled Castiel's collar to pull him in for a kiss. He sighed, "I trust you, babe. I just want you guys to try flying a bit, and I don't want you doing too much. I don't want Jojo spraining a wing or something. If she isn't all that great at flying right now you can try again later. It's chilly outside so make sure she wear's a coat. Don't stay outside too long."

Dean picked up Samantha and kissed her cheek, "Have fun, and don't overdo it."

Gabriel threw on a jacket, "We'll make sure not to fly into military airspace, and keep out of sight from prying eyes. "

Dean situated Samantha on Castiel's back with her arms firmly wrapped around his neck, and with Gabriel the three flew of. Dean had a project waiting to get done down in his workshop. Sam was staying late at work, and John and Danny were both doing their homework. He really hoped Gabriel wouldn't pull anything, but he trusted Castiel to bring Samantha back in one piece.

Gabriel shot off into the sky doing twirls and flips. They were in a secluded rural part of Oregon, and Gabriel would weave through the trees, occasionally perching as if he were a bird. His wings would cause such a gust leaves and foliage would scatter and small animals were scurry off. Castiel leaned up against a tall oak tree. He carded his fingers through Samantha's wings to make sure nothing would obstruct her flight. Her wings were green with black tips with an array of gold streaks separating some of the main feathers. Castiel found them very endearing, and flying slowly with Samantha would be a nice experience since he had been flying in milliseconds with Daniel thus far.

Gabriel yelled, "Come on Jose, the air's fine!"

Castiel said, "Samantha, I am going to fly a short distance into the air with you, and then I am going to hold your hands and I want you to start flapping your wings."

Samantha was practically bubbling with excitement she didn't even mind Samantha, "Okay Daddy, I got it. Come on, let' go!"

Castiel picked up Samantha and took off. She held onto his hands tight, but her flapping was very sporadic, "Just get a rhythm, Jophiel. I want you to keep flapping and I'm going to let go of your hands on the count of three."

Samantha nodded, "I got it. I can do it. I'm going to fly really fast, and I'll do just as good as Danny. Come on, daddy! Go, Go, Go!"

"1...2...3!"

Samantha treaded in the air for a few seconds giggling, but then she started to waver until she started to plummet. Gabriel shot down from the air and swooped her up before she could go any farther, "Hey that was pretty good. You hovered for quite a while there, Rosie Josie. Daddy, would you count that as a good first try?"

Samantha pouted, "I didn't even fly. I just stayed in one place."

Castiel said, "That can be the hardest thing of all. That was a very good try, and we must tell Dean of your accomplishments. I think we should head home. You must be quite tired from all that work."

Samantha rubbed her eye with her fist, "I'm not tired, Daddy. I can fly some more."

Castiel took Samantha from Gabriel's arms, "Perhaps you can fly with me home. I think that's enough flying for you today."

Samantha leaned her head against Castiel's shoulder, "Daddy, are you proud of me? Did I do good angel stuff like Danny?"

Castiel stroked Samantha's tightly braided hair, "Yes, I am very proud. You did do very good angel stuff indeed."

Samantha may not have progressed as quickly with angel things as Daniel had, but she was still a fledgling just like him. She was Dean's little princess, but she was Castiel's little angel too.


	10. Rough Day

The social worker, Annie Barlow, was having a rough day.

It had been hard enough finding a foster willing to take a fourteen year old girl, and now it would be even harder with what had happened to her and her now being sixteen years old. Everyone wanted babies or young children; it was harder to place special needs, ones with trauma of some sort, and teenagers. No one wanted teenagers because the parents thought they'd be damaged; hoodlums, criminals, and no good. It sometimes happened to kid in the system, but all of them needed somewhere to go.

Annie had been working with the girl since she had entered the system when the poor girl's only family, her mother, had died in a car accident. Annie had been so sure his last foster parents were ready to adopt her, but then the girl had to endure yet another tragedy. Her foster parents had been brutally murdered. They were lucky a strange man had saved the girl before the murderers got her. Police were still trying to work out what had happened, but it seemed to be the two unknown suspects had turned on one another chopping on another's heads off. The girl might not have seen anything, but it was still tragic.

Annie asked, "Mar, are you going okay?"

 

Mar was sitting slumped in the passenger seat, "I'm fine, Mrs. Barlow. Are you sure this whole group home thing is going to work out?"

Annie said, "There will be six other kids aside from you, and three of them are close to your age; the other three are little kids. Ms. Suzume has never turned a kid away before, and although she's getting older she had a helper in her thirties who lives in the house as well. It could be fun just you see."

Mar only grumbled in response.

Annie sighed, "Please try to make a good impression and remember your manners."

Mar stretched out her legs on the dashboard. It wasn't that easy considering she was 5'9 with long legs. She didn't exaggerate either when she said long legs. Every other girl she knew was in the 5'2-5'5 range, while she was leaning more towards the giantess side. Even Mrs. Barlow was 5'4. It didn't help matters any when at one of her physicals the doctor told her she'd probably be 5'll or even 6 foot by the time she was eighteen. It made clothes shopping difficult, and trying to fit into small cars was impossible.

"I got a handle on this. Trust me."

 

Annie smiled, "I trust you, Mar. I just want what's best for you."

Mar playfully punched Annie in the arm, "I know, thanks for that. I'll be on my best behavior, scouts honor."

"You got kicked out of girl scouts for beating up some boy scouts."

"No one's perfect, and I was getting too old for it anyway. They tried to move their lame little popcorn thing onto our cookie turf. I had to protect what was ours. Also Miss. Cawthorne was a nice little lady, and didn't need to have to put up with that."

Annie was a mature adult who could control her laughter, at least that's what she told herself.

Mar's new foster home was a large purple house with a tire swing in the front oak tree. A gangly teenage girl in a too big pullover hoodie and grey tights chased a dark haired little boy across the yard. They didn't even acknowledge the car pulling into the driveway until a tanned woman in jean shorts rounded the corner chasing after them, "Hope! Roger! We have people coming, and when I catch you guys you are in so much trouble!"

The woman froze when she saw when she saw the red Honda in the driveway, "Mrs. Barlow, you're here."

 

Upon the woman's distraction the teenage girl and the little boy sprinted into the house. Annie and Mar got out of the car and the woman came to greet them with an apologetic smile on her face, "Mrs. Barlow, I am so sorry about well…that."

She introduced herself to Mar, "I'm Konoa. I help Mama Suzume around the house and with the kids. Do you need any help with your bags?"

Mar held up her duffle bag and her checkered back pack, "Got it covered, Ma'am. So what was going on with the high speed chase?"

Konoa pinched the bridge of her nose, "Roger stole Hope's phone because he wanted to play games and you can imagine how she reacted to that. I'll introduce you to everyone inside."

As far as homes went, Mar thought the purple place didn't look all that bad. There were toys scattered in corners of the room like they had made a half-assed attempt to get to the toy boxes, and it was fairly clean otherwise. The knick knacks weren't too overdone, and the house seemed well lived in. Mar wasn't sure what she would've done if she'd been put with some prim proper peeps that flipped their shit when kids put their grubby fingers on the fridge. A stout elderly Asian woman walked into the foyer with glasses adorned blond toddler trailing after her.

She took Annie's hands into her own and patted them gently, "Oh Annie, it's been a while. You don't look like you've been sleeping, dear. You need to take care of yourself."

Mar was surprised when the old lady took Mar's face into her hands, "You must be Miss. Walker. Such a tall, healthy girl you are! I'm Mama Suzume. We'll get you all settled in right quick alright, dear."

Konoa yelled up the stairs, "Kids, get down here. We have guest!"

The little boy yelled with her, "New kid! New kid! We got a new kid!"

 

Four kids came stampeding down the stairs, and the little boy from the yard peeked out from the nearby coat closet.

Konoa said, "I want you all to introduce yourself to Miss. Walker."

The little blonde boy with downy hair smiled, "I'm Carter I'm two. You're pretty!"

Mar smirked, "Thanks, kid. Names Mar, I'm sixteen."

The dark haired boy said, "I'm Roger I'm three."

The girl who had been chasing him growled, "You took my phone you little brat!"

Roger shrugged, "I'm little. I don't know any better."

Konoa snapped, "Hope!"

Hope sighed dramatically, "Fine! I'm Hope and I'm fifteen."

A thin kid with long bangs and baggy clothes elbowed Hope, "That's not very welcoming, Hopper. I'm Zane I'm fourteen."

The seventeen year old girl looked Mar up and down sizing her up. Another little girl with a bow in her hair, who Mar assumed was the five year old, clung to the edge of the teenage girl's shirt with one hand and a Tinkerbelle doll in the other.

The girl spoke with a slight accent, "Name's Valencia. You're bunking with me, Sea shell."

She gestured to the little girl, 'This is Nickie."

 

Nickie asked, "Do you got a mommy? My mommy's gonna come back for me later."

Hope rolled her eyes, "You said she was coming back two years ago. You're mom's not coming back. She left you here for a reason."

Valencia glared, "Shut up, Hope!"

Roger said, "Hope's a meanie head!"

Roger ran out of the closet as Hope chased him up the stairs, "You little brat!"

Konoa shouted, "Hope you're fifteen, and Roger is only three. I will discipline him, so don't chase him."

Konoa sighed, "I am so sorry. Mar, Valencia will show you to your room. I'm sure Mama Suzume and Mrs. Barlow have a lot to discuss."

 

Mar thought Annie would talk to Suzume about how she was to be treated gently; especially things involving mothers and what had recently happened to the Davidsons. She didn't like being treated like she was made of glass just because of some 'trauma' she was supposedly recovering from. Her mom had been dead for a while and she knew that. It sucked, but car accidents happened and it had already been two years. Concerning the incident with the Davidsons she just needed to salt the windows, and etch some protective symbols into the beds.

* * *

 

God, otherwise known as Chuck, was a bit uneasy. It wasn't the bourbon talking either because with how much Lucifer had been hanging around his office he hadn't been drinking much. Also, having the responsibilities of God kind of put a damper on activities such as those involving alcohol. He was usually pretty sure of himself, he had to be, but he was a bit uneasy about one certain call. Just a little bit of untold information, and it wasn't like he always had to tell his secrets. His angels didn't know, and that had been on of the hardest things to keep up. He wasn't worried about the angels finding out, but he was worried about the Winchester brothers finding out.

They had to find out at some point, but he was thinking of booking it over to one of his hideouts in the multiverse when that time came, or maybe he could see what Death had been up to. He knew Sam and Dean couldn't get to him, but they could send their angels up to give him a talking too. Gabriel and Castiel were rebellious little shits that liked giving their dad a hard time. He loved them dearly and forgave them always, but Chuck really didn't like yelling. He could always give them the 'fate's a bitch' spiel, but one of the fate sisters was actually a pretty nice girl. He had also interfered, when he was supposed to just let things play out.

He stared at his typewriter in dismay. He couldn't even work on his screenplays. Christmas was coming up and he needed to crank out a couple Christmas movies for the folks downstairs. Everyone needed a hobby, and that was one of his. Laying his head on his arms he groaned.

Writing was hard; especially when one was having a small crisis.

 

A long finger continuously poked him, "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Papa, Papa, Papa, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Daddy-kins, Daddy-kins, Old Man, Old Man, Old Man, Daddy, Daddy…Pay attention to me!"

Chuck sighed, "What is it, Lucifer?"

"Hi, Daddy."

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, "Hello Lucifer. Was that all you wanted to say?"

Lucifer squinted, "You look upset. What did Michael do? I'll beat him up."

"Michael hadn't done anything. And what did I tell you about picking fights with your older brother. I'm just a little worried about you know what."

Lucifer asked, "You know what being the thing I helped out with, or you know what being that present thing we've been working on, or it being that one thing going on with Crowley and the other you know what that we're not supposed to get into?"

"This first one."

 

Lucifer said, "Oh yeah, they're going to be pissed, but I did my thing so I'm good…you on the other hand."

Chuck frowned, "Son, lest you not forget your sins, and…"

"Oh cram it with the omnipotent bastard shtick, old man. More people have been killed in your name then those I have killed."

"Lucifer, are you arguing with me?"

"I'm simply pointing out facts. Is that arguing?"

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little high strung, and I accidentally took it out on you."

Lucifer exclaimed, "You know what you need? You need to play a game to take your mind off things. Wanna play Mario with me?"

Chuck said, "There is a lot of work to do…"

Lucifer crossed his arms, "If you don't play with me I will throw a tantrum the likes of heaven have never seen."

Chuck mumbled, "Been there done that, son. You're the second oldest angel, and you can act like it."

 

Lucifer scoffed, 'That's no fun. So, are you planning on dropping the big one all in one go, or are you going to just give them some hints."

Chuck put his feet up on his desk, "I'll give Gabriel a mission that he must take Sam on, and then hopefully everything will play itself out. I need to check it out, and handle the necessary information needed. I'm entrusting you with this."

Lucifer said, "I've been doing mission after mission, having to be good and all without any fun, it's exhausting. I'll go, but why doesn't Michael have to be your errand boy?"

Chuck smiled, "You're always here, and Michael has been overseeing the angels."

"I can play my Nintendo in other places you know."

"The question is will you?"

Lucifer shrugged, "You might get lonely without me, and I can bug you all I want when I'm here and well who else would do stuff for you, and only I can do it so well."

Chuck got up and patted Lucifer's shoulder, "Thank you, Lucifer. Off you go then, and remember that this is a secret between us for now. Don't even tell Michael."

"I won't I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're 10 chapters in. You guys have any thoughts?


	11. Mary

Sam stared at the large purple house in front of him. A tire swing hung from the large oak tree, and snow blanketed the yard and the few miscellaneous toys left out. They were in Taylor, Michigan, and Gabriel had neglected to tell him why. Gabriel had only said he needed him to go with him on a mission, but he really didn't give him any details. 

 

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets to warm them up, "Gabe, what are we doing here?"

Gabriel said, "I don't know exactly. I was just told to go here, and then the rest was supposed to play itself out."

"Play itself out how?"

"Sammy-kins, I really don't know, okay."

Sam crossed his arms, "Then what the hell are we doing here? It's cold and I want to go home."

Gabriel sighed, "What do you want me to do? You just don't ignore a mission from the big man, and I was told to bring you with me."

"I'm still cold."

The front door of the house opened, and Gabriel and Sam both straightened.

 

Lucifer walked out wearing a suit and glasses. He grinned like a cat that caught the canary, "Hello Boys. Heh, I always wanted to say that; take that, CrowCrow."

Gabriel gaped, "Luci, what are doing and why are you wearing glasses?"

Lucifer pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose smugly, "I've been waiting for you Mr. Winchester. Please come in inside we have a lot to discuss."

Sam glanced at Gabriel. He wasn't sure what Lucifer was up to, but it was better than standing out in the cold. Gabriel glared at Lucifer like he was plotting something, and he probably was, or he could've been criticizing Lucifer's tweed jacket. Who wore tweed anyway?

 

A dark haired woman welcomed at the door, "Hello, Mr. Winchester! I'm Konoa, and I help Mama Suzume around here. Mr. Lucas Faustus told us all about you. The paperwork is almost all ready, and this is really a surprise but a pleasant one."

Gabriel snickered behind his hand at Lucifer's fake name. The woman didn't notice as she led them to an office. A little boy and girl rushed past them giggling. Konoa warned, "No running in the house you two! Go get Mar for me."

Sam and Gabriel sat in the comfy maroon chairs in front of the desk. Pictures of children adorned the walls behind the elderly woman. Lucifer tried his hardest to make his smile warm and fuzzy, but it ended up being more like a slimy politician per usual. "Ms. Suzume, I have worked tirelessly on this case and I am sure you want every child to find a good home and I have proved that this is the case. The blood work is conclusive, and I know the girl has had a difficult time in her last foster home, but my client is ready to deal with any difficulties that may arise. We just need you and him to sign a last few papers and then we'll be finished."

 

A knocking at the door interrupted the conversation. A teenage girl asked, "You wanted to see me, Konoa?"

The girl was tall with chocolate brown hair that reached past her shoulders wearing a tank top sports jersey with the number 22 on it. Sam wasn't sure why, but she looked very familiar. He knew they had never met before, and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Suzume exclaimed, "Mari, come in come in. We have much to discuss, dear."

"It's Mary, Ma'am, and I go by Mar."

She glanced at Sam and Gabriel, then spoke to Lucifer, "Who's Paul Bunyan and Shorty?"

Gabriel jumped up, "I am not that short thank you. My name's Gabriel not shorty"

His short rage was cut off when Gabriel glanced up to see the girl had a good inch or too on him. Mary grinned, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy."

Konoa said, "This is Mary Walker. Mary, this is Sam Winchester; the man you called Paul Bunyan. I assume you already know Mr. Faustus."

Mary nodded, "Yeah I know him. Am I supposed to know this 'Sam Winchester' or do you just not want me to call him Paul Bunyan?"

Suzume said, "Mary, Sam Winchester is your father; your birth father."

 

Both Gabriel and Sam had a lot of practice keeping a straight face, but internally they were both screaming at Lucifer to explain what the hell was going on. Lucifer stood calmly to the side, not bothering with either of them. Impulsive Gabriel wasn't putting up a fight, so Sam decided to wait until they were alone. He wasn't about to blow their cover if it was something important. Gabriel had said he was on a mission, so this had to involve the mission. He really hoped it did.

Mary crossed her arms, "Are you sincerely sure this isn't some elaborate ploy to sell me to some sixty year old man in Albania who will keep me in a cellar? "

Lucifer nodded, "We've spoken about this before, Mary. His blood work shows he is truly your father. His background checks out that you're not headed to Albania, or anywhere else other than the Winchester home. I've gotten all the paper work ready through Mrs. Barlow, but it all depends on you. I know your mother wasn't in contact with your father, but he is completely willing to make you part of his family."

"Mari, dear," Suzume said, "We love you, and would be more than happy if you wanted to continue staying here at the home, but this could also be a wonderful opportunity for you. He's also a cute one too."

Mary chuckled, "I don't think that hold much leverage for me, Ma'am."

"Not for you, dear, but me…"

Konoa scolded, "Mama Suzume!"

Gabriel spoke up, "Sammy-kins is my man, missy!"

Mary glanced at Gabriel, then at Sam, "Amusement park dates must be a bitch for you two. The kiddy rides can't be all that fun by yourself."

 

Lucifer said, "Mary, what do you say?"

Mary shrugged, "Might as well. Valenica would probably like to have the room to herself for a while before you get another rugrat shipped in. I don't particularly have anything planned so my schedules free. Shorty also seems like a bundle of laughs. I like it here sure, but something more permanent might be cool."

Sam cleared his throat, "Could Gabriel and I possibly speak to Mr. Faustus alone for a bit."

Mama Suzume and Konoa led Mary out the door, "Of course, dear. We'll just tell the other kids, and get everything ready."

Konoa closed the door to the office, and as soon as she did Sam grabbed Lucifer by his collar, "Lucifer if this is some kind of sick joke…Who the hell is this girl, and you are going to tell us exactly what's going on."

Gabriel glowered, "I was assigned a mission from dad, and I was supposed to bring Sammy along. Lucifer, you're going to talk now, or I will go full on _Revelations_ on your ass."

 

Lucifer held up his hands, "Hey, don't shot the messenger. Usually this is your job, little brother. I just was supposed to handle making sure the girl didn't get brutally murdered and then lead you in the right direction. Mary Walker is indeed your daughter, Sam. The girl's mom died a few years ago in a car accident, another reason to dislike cars if you ask me, and then her foster parents were murdered not too long ago."

Sam asked, "Something supernatural killed them?"

"Yeah, and well I just so happened to drop in and save the day like the good Samaritan I am. I wasn't able to save the foster parents, but I got Mary out of there before she saw anything, so that's how she knows me. I might have also mentioned some protective sigils and the like she could use to protect herself."

Sam clenched his fist, "So she's a hunter?'

Gabriel put his hand on Sam's arm, "Calm down, Sammy. She's not out chasing ghouls; she just knows some things. It was bound to happen anyway. You've got a daughter. That's unexpected, but we can roll with the punches."

Sam ran a hand down his face, "This is a lot. I guess we should try asking her about everything, and then try getting her settled in at home. I want this to work out, but I'm still kind of skeptical."

Lucifer said, "Oh come on, it'll be fine! She's a pretty cool girl. I don't think Dean-o will mind."

"Oh shit. We'll just come home and say 'Hey Dean, instead if picking up milk we picked up Sam's daughter who we didn't know existed until now.' I'm sure that will go really well." Gabriel replied.

Sam shrugged, "It worked for Johnny, and at least we have a stable home and I have a job other than hunting and Hunter's International work. I'm nervous, but kind of happy. I have a daughter."

Gabriel smiled, "It'll be okay, Sam-Jam."

 

Gabriel and Sam walked out of the office with Lucifer leading the way. Mary stood in the foyer with a red and black backpack slung over her shoulder and a duffle in her other hand. A teenage girl chewing bubble gum leaned on the stair railing, "The kids think you're betraying them by getting adopted, so make sure you call from Daddy Warbucks' place, Brutus."

Lucifer quoted, "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings."

Mary waved them off, "Yeah yeah Valencia, I'll call. It'll be fine. Tell the kids I said bye and I'll call."

Suzume pulled Mary into a hug after Konoa did the same, "We'll always be here, dear."

Mary chuckled, "It's all good. Thanks for putting up with me."

Sam tried to shake hands with Suzume, but ended up being pulled into a hug. Sam and Gabriel didn't bring a car, but luckily Lucifer did. Mary kept quiet as she put her bags into the trunk, and she didn't say anything as Sam got into the driver seat and Mary in the passenger seat. Gabriel and Lucifer sat in the back together much to Gabriel's dismay.

 

Sam didn't know how he would go about igniting a conversation with her. What would he say? He didn't think it had been so bad with Johnny, but John had also been still a little boy back then. His unknown daughter was a teenage girl. Sam wondered if Dean had any books on teenagers, hopefully Dean might have on specifically on teenage girls stored up for when Jojo got older.

"Well," Mary popped her lips, "Sammy, I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say you're a hunter just to get this elephant in the room out of the way. Luci, why exactly are we driving this car when you're an angel and you can do the poofy flying angel thing?"

Sam clenched the steering wheel tightly. His daughter knew he was a hunter. She knew about hunting. The very thought of any of his theoretical children hunting irked him, but the idea of his all too real daughter hunting made his blood boiling.

Gabriel held up a hand, "Hold up, you know Luci is an angel, more specifically Lucifer, and you're screaming Satan while running to cling to the leg of the nearest priest and hug a cross?"

Mary shrugged, "I thought devil worship was what all the kids doing these days, kidding, but he doesn't seem that bad at the moment, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I kind of have this spidey sense thing going for me, and I felt some very weird mojo with him. When I was little I used to be able to see weird things, so this whole monster shtick didn't seem all that far fetched."

 

Sam decided to let the 'spidey sense thing' be for now, but he did have other questions, "Um, Mary, I was kind of wondering about your mother?"

Mary sighed, "It's all good. She was nice lady and good mom and all. She wasn't married, and had no other kids. The roads were pretty icy, and her car crashed. It was a few years ago. My foster parents were pretty cool too until the whole monster thing. They were good people, but I wasn't all that close to them; they were kind of distant people. You don't need to walk on eggshells about the whole dead parent thing; I'm okay. Different topic; if your special friend an angel too? Also I prefer Mar over Mary; Mary makes me think of some elderly nun."

Sam bit his lip, "I'm still sorry. Gabriel is an angel too, and we actually have two more angels that are in the house nearly all the time, and a few more drop in every now and then."

Gabriel counted on his fingers, "There's also Sammy-kins brother Dean, and Dean-o's three kids: Josie, Danna Banana, and Saint Jean."

Mary raised a brow, "Saint Jean and Danna Banana?"

Sam replied, "Daniel and John; they both about your age. Samantha Jo, who Gabe calls Jose, is just a little girl."

 

Sam hadn't noticed Lucifer had snapped his fingers to fly the car to Nebraska until he slammed onto the brakes before he almost hit the Impala sitting in the driveway. "Damn it, Gabriel! Dean would've skinned me if I hit the Impala, and this car doesn't have tinted windows so he'll know it's me."

Gabriel whined, "I didn't do anything!"

"Lucifer!"

Dean whipped open the sliding glass door, "Sammy! If I find Baby has even so much as a scratch on her I swear to Cas…"

Mary rolled down the window and yelled, "No worries, Dean-o, we didn't hit the car!"

Dean demanded, "Who the hell is that girl?"

Mary shouted back, "I'm Mar, it turns out you're my uncle, buddy."

"Sammy!"

Sam slammed his head against the steering wheel causing the horn to continuously beep.


	12. It's a Deal

Sam, Gabriel, and  _that girl_  sat in the living room while Dean paced in the kitchen. Danny was at Swim practice and John had gone to pick him up. He had sent Jojo to her room so Castiel and him could have a grown up talk. Dean continued to pace the floor like pacing could give him the answers he wanted. Sammy had almost crashed into Baby, which was basically a cardinal sin in the Winchester household, and then he came in with some girl who  _claimed_  she was his daughter. Dean had to admit the girl had Sammy's hair color, and she actually seemed pretty cool, but he didn't want to get his or Sammy's hopes up. Why would they not know about her until now? Surely the angels would've noticed if there was another Winchester kid running around just like they had with John.

 

Lucifer seemed to play a big role, and if it was all some elaborate trick they were going to have fried archangel wings for dinner. Dean continued to pace until Castiel grabbed his arm to stop him, "Dean, it's alright."

Dean threw his hands into the air, "It's alright? There's some chick in the living room, and…"

Castiel hushed him, "Dean, please let me speak."

Dean pretended he wasn't pouting, "Fine."

Castiel said, "I do not know how Mary Walker was able to escape the eyes of heaven, but there are sigils on her ribs that could be the cause. I cannot tell who put them there, but of what I can tell Mary truly is Sam's daughter. She is brave, stubborn, and a good person. She has no home; her mother died of natural causes years ago and her foster family were killed by supernatural forces. Do you wish to turn her away?"

"Supernatural forces?" Dean asked, "Like with what happened at that church place with Johnny? It couldn't of been demons, so what would've gone after her?"

Castiel sighed, "That I do not know, but with us she will be protected."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Well she's family, and Sammy was talking about maybe wanting a kid and he got his wish now."

" _Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind."_

 

Dean shook his head chuckling, "No more Disney movies for you, man. Go get Jojo and we can introduce her to the girl."

Castiel tilted his head, "It is a bit of an oddity that not only was your eldest son's name was John before meeting him, and Sam's daughter is Mary. Their namesakes are that of your parent's. Perhaps it is fate."

"John and Mary are both pretty common names, and Fate's a bitch who tried to kill us. We can introduce the boys to them when they get home. I just don't know how they'll take it though."

Castiel pecked Dean's cheek, "You worry too much."

 

Dean could tell Sammy was on edge when he walked back into the living room. His nails looked like they had taken a beating, his hair was ruffled from having his hand running through it continuously, and his eyes widened expectantly when Dean entered the room. A cruel fun loving brother would've let their little brother simmer in anticipation for a shit storm, but Dean was feeling generous since it seemed like Sammy had already been through the ringer.

Mar said, "Dean-o, angel's pretty easy on the eyes; not bad. So did I pass the test or what? You guys going to let me crash here, or will I be forced out into the cold? If you're still undecided I should probably let you know I can juggle, and not to brag but I can make some pretty awesome toast."

"First rule of the house is to not listen to anything Gabriel says; it's Dean. Second, Cas is awesome." Dean said, " I suppose we'll let you stay, but it's on the condition that toast of awesome standards must be made tomorrow for breakfast tomorrow if it complaints my scrambled eggs. Lay claim to whichever room you want that isn't already occupied."

Mar gathered up her bags and gave Dean a small salute, "Roger that,  _Dean._ "

Castiel flew into the living room with Samantha on his hip, "Jophiel, this is your cousin Mary. She is Sam's daughter. Say hello to her; she will be living with us now."

 

"Blunt as always, Asstiel." Gabriel sniped.

Samantha tilted her head, "You're a girl."

"That is true, Jophiel."

"It's Jojo! Though Johnny and Danny call me Sammy, but your daddy's name is Sammy, so you can call me Jojo." Samantha explained, "You're a girl and I'm a girl; we're the only girls."

Mar nodded, "Well Jojo, you can call me Mar then. We can start a club that's girlz only in the house."

Samantha grinned, "That'd be awesome! Papa can make cookies for it cause he makes really great cookies."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You want to help me find a cool room?"

Samantha wiggled until Castiel put her down, "I'm great at helping! Come on, I'm really good at picking out rooms."

Samantha raced up the stairs with Mary trailing behind her. Sam shouted, "No running in the house! You could get hurt."

Dean asked,"Since when has someone ever died from running in the house?"

Gabriel fidgeted in his seat, "You know, Me and Cassie probably have some heaven importante angel stuff to get to. You two bros probably need to have a BM or whatever. We'll just leave you two alone, and come back for dinner."

"I do not understand." Castiel tilted his head, " I have not heard a call to heaven, and shouldn't we be here as a family now that…"

Gabriel clamped his hand over Castiel's mouth and out him into a headlock, "Archangel outranks little angel. Off to heaven we go! Come on, Lucy."

Lucifer whined, "But I don't wanna go!"

"Lucifer, we're going."

 

Gabriel flew off with a reluctant Lucifer and a confused Castiel in his grasp. As soon as the angels were gone Sam rested his head in his hands, "Dean, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Dean flopped down on the couch next to Sam, "Tell your big brother what the problem is."

Sam groaned, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do this whole dad thing. She's a teenage girl and I don't know what to do. I'm not ready for this."

 

Dean gently patted Sam's back, "Ready or not it's happening, Sammy. I was scared shitless the first time with Johnny too, but you just have to roll with it. You were saying you thought you wanted a kid, and now you do. We'll get her enrolled in school after break. Christmas is coming up. You can try bonding with her the best you can, and if she wants space you give it to her. If she wants to talk about anything listen, but don't push her or she'll push you away. Give her time, let her adjust, and try. Just try your hardest. You can rock the dad thing."

Sam tried not to smile, "That was actually kind of a good speech, and I don't even think it had a movie reference in it."

Dean shrugged, "Win some lose some. Don't worry 'bout it."

"There it is."

 

* * *

John shoved the keys of the Gabriel's car into his coat pocket, "Danny, you know why Dad said we can't have a kitten. He's allergic, and so am I. It doesn't matter if you find the cutest kitten ever. He won't go for it."

Daniel furrowed his brow, "What if Father believes the household could benefit from a kitten, and Uncle Sam as well?

"Dad would them throw a bitch fit, and they'd both care more for Dad's wellbeing than a cute kitten."

"That's quite disappointing. Who's car is that behind the Impala?"

 

John scratched the back of his head, "I don't know. Dad didn't say anyone was coming to visit today."

Daniel reached for the doorknob eagerly, "I suppose we shall see who it is then."

John glanced around the foyer not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed calm and quiet. John shouted, "Hey Dad, we're home!"

Mary leaned on the railing at the top of the stairs, "I'm your new dad. I'm guessing you're 'we're' or were you referring to black sheep over there?"

 

John yelled, "Dad, who's the weird tall chick?"

Daniel tilted his head, "She doesn't appear to be a baby chicken."

"Chick = girl, Danny."

Sam and Dean rushed into the room both with hesitant looks on their faces. Before John could ask what the hell was going on Daniel explained, "Dad, this young lady claims she is our new father. I apologize for your lose in your former position, but it was a good run. I am unsure if that is how it goes, and she referred to me as a black sheep when I am not such a thing. She is a confusing girl."

Mary raised a brow, "Is this kid for real?"

Daniel nodded, "I am real indeed."

"Alrighty then."

Sam interrupted, "Johnny, Danny, um we kind of have some news we need to share with you. This is Mary and she's going to be staying with us."

Mary slid down the bannister and stuck out her hand to the boys, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say the one who smells like chlorine is Danny, and Big Blonde and Beautiful is Johnny."

Johnny pursed his lips as he shook her hand, "Please don't ever say that again even though you're right. Uncle Sam, why is this girl staying with us?"

Dean smiled reassuringly, "It's not anything bad, little man. It kind of came as a surprise to us too but, it turns out Sammy has a kid. Mary's your cousin."

Mary gave the boys a small wave.

 

Daniel smiled, "I have not had a cousin before. I suppose this is better than a kitten."

John blinked, "I leave for a few hours…"

Dean put his hand on John's arm, "Johnny, we can talk in private for a bit if you want."

John waved him off, "No, no, it's all good. Can, um, can Danny, Mary, and I go upstairs for a bit."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Um sure, dinner will get started soon."

Dean tried to change the subject as the kids slowly walked up the stairs, "Danny, how was swim practice?"

"It was fine." Daniel replied, " Mr. Pistone says I am very fast. A number of the boys are quite nice to me."

"That's great Danny."

 

John dragged Mary and Danny down the hall into his bedroom. Daniel closed the door behind them before taking John's spiny desk chair for himself.

Mary whistled, "Somebody likes books. What's in that chest thing? Porn?"

John crossed his arms, "No it's not porn. I wanted to talk to you in private because I figured you wouldn't in front of Sam and my dad."

"What exactly are you expected me to talk about?" Mary asked

"How you feel about this whole thing? You seem pretty chill considering the circumstances."

Mary shrugged, "It's okay, I guess. My mom had a guess of who my dad was, but she didn't know for sure. It's weird I'll admit, but um the whole Springer spiel isn't as weird as the supernatural stuff."

Daniel asked, "What kind of supernatural stuff occured in your vicinity?"

"I kind of saw weird stuff when I was a kid. You know, monster looking things. I used to be really scared of it until it kind of become the norm" she replied, "My foster parents were killed a while ago because of it, and Lucifer got me out of there. He told me a little bit."

John sighed, "Well, it's probably better you already know about the life. We won't have to hid it from you. You know when I was little I could hear the angels."

"The voices I heard weren't all that nice, and the faces weren't either."

"What do you think about my dad and Sam?"

Mary tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair, "Dean's pretty cool and your little sister Jojo seems like a good kid. Sam's kind of...I don't know. He's awkward and nervous, which I understand, but I don't know what to make of him."

 

John chuckled, "Hell, when I first met them when I was seven Sam was the chill one, and Dean was awkward and nervous. He probably just doesn't know what to make of you either, and just hopes you don't hate his guts."

Mary raised a brow, "You met them when you were seven?"

"Yeah, they were both big bad scary monster hunters, but Dad was absolutely terrified of me. Finding out he had a kid was a hell of a shock for me and him, but he adjusted. Uncle Sam will adjust too."

Mary rocked back and forth on her heels, "About that whole hunting thing. Are you a hunter?"

Daniel replied, "John is indeed. He is also quite good."

John asked skeptically, "Why do you ask?"

 

Mary exclaimed, "I want to be a hunter! Can you teach me?"

John shook his head, "You don't have to be a hunter just because you're living here, and there's a hell of alot of stuff to learn, and I don't know how Uncle Sam and Dad would feel about me teaching you. You're still a civ, even if you know some of the basics. It's dangerous."

Mary begged, "Please, come on. I just want to know some more. Lucifer only showed me protective sigils and stuff. I'll be your best friend."

"I don't care if you're my cousin I just met you!"

Daniel suggested, "Johnny, perhaps Mar could assist us in investigating the mysterious people and oddities going on. Since we are to not inform Father, Dad, or Uncle Sam perhaps she could be of assistance."

Mary turned to John with an evil glint in her eye, "Oh, there's an investigation going on that the warrens don't know about? I'd be a shame if a little birdy notified them."

John glared at her, "You wouldn't"

 

Mary pouted her lips, "I don't want to, but I do want someone to teach me about hunting."

John pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, just don't tell Dad. I'll teach you, but you have to help us."

Mary stuck out her hand grinning, "It's a deal,  _partner_."

"It's a deal."

Dean gently knocked on the door. He yelled through the door, "Hey, you kids okay?"

They shouted back, "We're fine!"

When Dean's footsteps faded John said, "We'll keep this to ourselves."

Mary stood straight as an arrow as she gave John a proper salute, "Roger that, BBB."

John sighed, "Please don't call me that."


	13. Dean Winchester vs Christmas Lights

The days leading up to Christmas eve are a happy, chaotic, and sometimes stressful time. Retail workers send out prays to be given the strength to combat the hordes of last minute shoppers; if they could make it through Black Friday they could surely make it through Christmas time. In the center of the Kearny mall there was a large Christmas tree decorated in silver and gold ornaments and garland, and the department store Santa had a long line of children waiting to sit on his lap and tell them what they wanted for Christmas. Jingle bell rock played on the loud speaker, and John sipped a peppermint cappuccino as he walked through the mall with Daniel on his right and Mary on his left.

"I need to get a Boomco. Rapid Madness Blaster for Dad, the book The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich: A History of Nazi Germany by. William L. Shirer for Uncle Sam, Hello Kitty Mini FRS set for Sammy, and a Celine Dion CD for Balthazar."

Mary twirled her candy cane between her fingers, "Let me get this straight. You got your dad a Nerf gun, your uncle a book on Nazis, your sister some Hello Kitty walky talkies, and an angel of the lord a Celine Dion CD."

John nodded, "Jojo's been watching these Hello Kitty DVD's she found religiously, and I remember her saying she wanted some walkie talkies like Dad has that he sometimes uses for hunts, and Balthazar's gift is kind of an inside joke. I've been getting him a different one for three years in a row."

Daniel asked, "What did you get Father?"

"I knitted him a scarf." John replied.

Mary raised her brows, "You knit?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Mary shrugged, "Nothing, I just never took you for the 'old lady hobby' type is all."

John playfully punched Mary in the arm, "We'll see what you think of my 'old lady hobby' when you don't have any socks and there are no stores, and while I can make myself a pair of socks you won't have any."

"I'm quaking in my sockless boots."

Daniel walked with his eyes on the gigantic Christmas ornaments hanging from the ceiling, "Have you gotten our Christmas presents, Johnny. What might they be"

John ruffled Daniel's hair, "Nice try, bud. I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait till Christmas, and I wouldn't be stupid enough to take you with me to buy your present either."

"I thought it was a valiant attempt."

Barnes and Noble had the book and CD John was looking for, so after Express at Panda Express the trio started on towards the Toy store. John wasn't looking forward to that. The last time he had tried to go into a Toy's R Us during Christmas time had given him nightmares. Still, he needed to get Samantha's and Dean's gift, so he would have to do it.

When they passed Forever 21 when someone whistled, "Hey, J.R?"

Mary asked, "Who's the dude cat calling you?"

John peered over his shoulder to see a kid from his class. He considered how well they could be able to loose him if he ran through Sears and back out Bath and Body Works.

Daniel stopped and waved to the guy, "I believe that is Kash Hedlund who is in our gym class. John, why are you not stopping that is rude."

Kash jogged up to them and John tried his best to put on a sincere smile. Daniel's was much more sincere, "Hello, Kash."

Kash didn't so much as acknowledge Daniel's greeting, as he looked Mary up and down. He smirked as he practically undressed her with his eyes. They stared a bit too long at a certain spot, before moving down her legs.

John didn't think there was anything wrong with Mary's outfit. She was wearing black tights under her black floral skirt and a long sleeved red shirt with a scoop neckline. She had somehow gotten Daniel to hold her jacket for her. It was lovely especially with her hair straightened.

"Hey, J.R, you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Mar."

Kash grinned at John, "Oh, I thought she might've been your girlfriend. Though that probably won't ever happen cause you're well…you. She going to be around for a while, or just for Christmas?"

Mary said, "I'm going to go to school here after break. Are you a friend of Johnny's or Danny's?"

Kash shrugged, "J.R's pretty cool, and he's great on the Varsity baseball team, but kind of a prude and a goodie goodie. Dan's well, you know. You seem like you'd be a riot though."

Mary raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe you and me could go out and see a movie sometime."

"Maybe, but right now Me, Johnny, and Danny need to finish up some Christmas shopping. See you later, Bash."

"It's Kash, Gorgeous."

Mary started pulling Daniel towards the toy store, "Yeah, Yeah, Kash, whatever."

As John was walking away Kash pulled him next to him and whispered, "Dude, next time you need to tell me if you have any hot cousins or something. Help a guy out. Tell, Mar to call me sometime, alright?"

John shrugged him off, "I got to go, see you later."

Mary and Daniel were waiting in the toy store for John. Daniel was quickly making his way through a rubix cube when John found them. John noticed Mary had put her coat back on.

Mary asked, "Was that guy seriously a friend of yours?"

John said, "No, more like a unwanted acquaintance. Kash is in my grade, and we were on the same baseball team for a couple years, but he's not really my friend."

Daniel questioned, "Johnny, does Kash not like me? He continuously ignores me and I don't know why."

John smiled reassuringly, "Nobody can dislike you, Danny. You're too nice and awesome. He was just curious about Mary."

Mary rolled her eyes, " Curious, sure, the guy seemed kind of dickish if you ask me. No way am I actually going to the movies with him. Can we just get the toys and go home?"

"Sure, I'll get the toys."

Daniel smiled his full dimpled smile after he finished the Rubix cube making both John and Mary smile. Daniel was the sweetest boy, and it was a damn shame some people couldn't see that.

* * *

"You wiggling your butt to Santa Baby by Ronne Martin isn't dancing."

Mary and John glanced at each other when they walked into the door.

Home sweet home.

Dean replied, "I move my hips thank you very much; there's a difference."

John had gotten the presents wrapped at the mall, so there was no worry to get them upstairs before someone saw. He shouted, "We're home!"

Dean sauntered out of the kitchen with what appeared to be a cup of eggnog in his hand, "Hey, Johnny, Danny, my boys! Hey Mar, how was the mall. Was it fun? We had fun here. Jojo and Mikey went with Gabe to his practice thing for the play, and now you guys are home. Who are those presents for? Is one of them for me? I think that big box is for me."

John hastily put the presents under the tree before Dean could take them from him, "You're going to have to wait till Christmas before you get it."

Dean outright pouted and walked back into the kitchen complaining, "Cas, Babe, your son's being mean to me."

"Why are they solely my children whenever they get into mischief or do something that displeases you?"

Mary, Daniel, and John followed Dean into the kitchen. Sam was stirring a pot at the stove, while Balthazar and Castiel were seated at the table.

Dean said, "Hey, Hey, guys, Balthazar's making eggnog and I get it to test it. I'm a real great tester, and Sammy's playing Christmas carols while he cooks. We're having chicken tacos. I was dancing like a boss and Sammy made fun of me. Balthazar's eggnog's really good you should try it."

Mary said, "Don't mind if I do."

Sam scolded, "Oh no you don't. Dean, the eggnog had alcohol in it, and apparently Balthazar put too much because you are pretty drunk."

Dean took another swig from his cup, "I think it's just fine. I'm not drunk."

Balthazar suggested, "If you're not drunk then why don't you walk a straight line."

"You don't own me. I do what I want, bitch."

Sam shredded the cheese into a bowl, "Just admit you're drunk. You don't drink as much as you used to, so it affected you. There's no shame in it."

Dean ignored Sam in favor of pulling Castiel from his chair to dance when a Elle Fitzgerald Christmas song came on.

"He's going to have to sober up quick." Balthazar put the rest of the eggnog in the fridge, "We have to go to Gabriel's play tonight, and I don't think you want bring him out to the public drunk."

Sam scoffed at the mention of Gabriel, and Dean cracked up laughing, "Hey Sammy, remember that case where we were working a case and I was drunk. I had that ghost sickness thing and I was gonna die of being scared if we didn't take out the ghost. That was rough. That one cop was cute. He said I was awesome even though he asked you if I was drunk. You lied to him, you fibber. Damn, that guy was cute. Not as cute as Cas though, you're butt's way cuter than his is, babe. And your eyes are even bluer."

San rolled his eyes, "Will someone sober him up with angel mojo?"

Dean tried his best to dodge Castiel's fingers before they hit his forehead, "No, I don't want to go to the play. I wanna drink eggnog."

Castiel tapped Dean's head and he was instantly sober, "Shit, that's a rush."

"Swear jar, Dean."

Dean leaned over to the counter and slipped a dollar into the swear jar, "Gah, what time is the play anyway?"

Sam grumbled as he served the kids their food, "Who cares when it is!"

Dean threw his hands into the air, "What the hell are you guys bickering over anyway? Just apologize or whatever and be done with it."

Sam slumped into his chair with his taco, "Gabriel pelted me with snowballs when I was getting off of work, and he embarrassed me in front of my coworkers and my boss. I got a little temperamental, and he threw a small fit, and I brought up some old stuff and said some things I shouldn't have. I was giving him the silent treatment and you know how he hates that ."

Mary dropped her taco on her plate, "That's so stupid. He probably didn't mean to embarrass you. Just let it go, apologize, and he'll apologize, and then it'll be all unicorns and rainbows."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "You both are so stubborn. After the play you need to find him and actually talk to him about it."

Sam teased, "Dean Winchester saying someone should talk things out to avoid misunderstanding. Say it ain't so."

Balthazar inspected his taco with suspicion for Sam's culinary skills, "It's probably a sign of the apocalypse. Even though I'm sure you bozo's have been through that ringer one too many times."

Castiel tilted his head, "You're being sarcastic aren't you. I am quite sure that is not a sign, so you are simply teasing Dean."

Balthazar slapped Castiel's back, "Let's give the angel a prize."

Sam sighed, "I'll talk to him after the play. Now eat your darn taco."

"Is damn really a swear word?"

Castiel said, "I do not believe so, but if Sam will not say it. I suppose it warrants money in the swear jar."

Dean sighed, "Diddly Darn, I can't believe it. Why the h-e-double hockey sticks do we have that gosh darn swear jar. Golly Gee."

John laughed, "Don't ever say that again. That was so lame!"

"I can't make any promises."

* * *

The metal chairs in the auditorium were uncomfortable, but a lot of people were there. Michael and Samantha had saved the rest of the family front row seats to see Gabriel in the play. Sam wondered if Gabriel would make the whole auditorium bust up laughing when he made his interest. Thinking about what Gabriel had done was probably a little funny. His coworkers had laughed, and it probably was a sight to see a 5'8 man throwing a nearly endless supply of snowballs at a 6'4 man in a suit.

He really needed to apologize. He had lost his temper, and Gabriel hadn't deserved it.

Gabriel walked onto the stage dressed in billowing white robes. His almost golden hazel eyes looked so bright in the stage lights. His face was serene, but stern.

The actress playing the Virgin Mary was on her knees before him.

"Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favor with God. You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end."

Almost all the specters were in awe of Gabriel's performance; Sam included. Sam often forgot Gabriel was created before Earth, how he had done God's will whether in righteous fury or with grace and holiness. The fourth archangel, the fourth angel in all of creation, and not just his goofy boyfriend Gabe. He could play the role of the divine angelic being well simply because he was one. Some of the audience looked at him in almost reverence, and yet Gabriel was did not act the powerful angel. He just chose to be himself in his human like way. That was his Gabe.

"How will this be?" The Virgin Mary asked, " since I am a virgin?"

Gabriel answered, "The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God."

Gabriel turned to the audience. A few gasp were heard from those who fell under his gaze. He opened his mouth and he began to sing. Gabriel always had the most gentle and harmonious voice.

"The angel Gabriel from heaven came

His wings as drifted snow, his eyes as flame

'All Hail,' said he "Though lowly maiden Mary,"

Most highly favored lady, Gloria!

"For known a blessed Mother thou shalt be,

All generations laud and honour thee,

Thy Son shall be Emmanuel, by seers foretold,

Most highly favored lady, Gloria!

Then gentle Mary meekly bowed her head,

"To me be as it pleaseth God," she said,

"My soul shall laud and magnify his holy name,"

Most highly favored lady, Gloria."

There were no comments from Michael concerning their wings, or John teasing Mary about her namesake. There were no comments from Dean concerning the fact he had sung a song Sting sung. It was as if the entire auditorium was holding it's breath. Gabriel stood with his head high looking out on the crowd. His eyes fell on Sam, and Sam almost nearly saw the trail on Gabriel's trademark smirk forming on his lips. Sam smiled back and kept eye contact with him until the curtain fell. As soon as it did the audience erupted in a roar of applause. The crowd stood up as they continued to clap for Gabriel's performance. Sam tried his hardest to clap the loudest.

The rest of the play went on wonderfully, along with another song by Gabriel and one by the Mary actress. Sam had a small suspicion Gabriel had played a role in making sure it did even though the mother of the baby playing Jesus was stunned her baby had actually stayed still and unfussy throughout. Sam met Gabriel backstage with the flowers before the rest of the family could get there. They had been busy trying to get Michael, who had almost come to blows to 'Joseph.' The table full of Christmas cookies, cakes, and other treats also provided amble distraction.

Sam found Gabriel tugging on his jeans with the white robes still covering his torso.

Sam chucked, "You weren't wearing pants underneath those robes?"

"I like the feeling it's freeing. I miss when you guys used to wear tunics all the time. Pants are so confining on my goods."

Gabriel attempted to pull the robes over his head, but ended up getting his head stuck in the whole. Sam at the flowers down on the table, and helped him get out of his polyester prison, "You did really great. It was amazing and everyone loved it."

Gabriel flipped his hair dramatically, "Well I am The Gabriel, so of course I would."

Sam picked up the flowers and pushed them into Gabriel's chest, "Um, here. These our for you. They're kind of from the whole family, but um well I wanted to apologize. I acted irrationally and I lost my temper. It was really stupid, but I got embarrassed and I lashed out at you. No matter what I shouldn't have yelled at you, and been so mean. It was really horrible of me, and I'm sorry. I love you, Gabes, and I don't want to fight over something so silly."

Gabriel took the flowers with a smile, "Thanks. I should apologize too. I shouldn't of just done something like that without thinking. It wasn't all on you. It takes two to tango and I was mean to you too. It was pretty silly, and I'm sorry. I love you too, Sammy-kins."

Sam kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose before Gabriel reached up and kissed Sam's mouth. Neither had noticed Dean leaning against the wall watching the whole thing, "Wow, this shits better than daytime. It was so sweet and gooey I'm getting cavities over here. Sammy, do you seriously call him 'Gabes' when we're not listening."

The Great Archangel Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean, "Sammy, I shall always forgive you, but your brother is a pinprick pain in my ass he's not even worthy of being an actual pain. We should sell him in Albania and get a dog."

"Dean hates dogs."

"Exactly. Exchange him for the dog, and all is well."

Dean was a mature adult ,who instead of sticking out his tongue, flipped Gabriel the bird with both hands, "Gabe, I was going to say your whole play thing was awesome, but now you can fuck yourself."

Castiel covered Samantha's ears, "Dean, the swear jar-"

"The swear jar!" Dean interrupted, "Is invalid when we are not at home!"

Mary laughed, "Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck yeah!" Samantha mimicked.

Castiel used Daniel's hand to cover Samantha's mouth, "Dean, perhaps you should rethink that rule."

Samantha bit Daniel's hand causing him to cry out, Samantha ran off with Daniel chasing her and John chasing them. Castiel was squinting at Dean with his squinting judging you look as Balthazar was trying to break up Michael and the Joseph actor.

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and laughed. It was a hell of a lot better than fighting with one another.

* * *

The song Gabriel sung was 'Gabriel's Message' a Basque Christmas folk carol about the Annunciation to the Virgin Mary by the Archangel Gabriel that she would be the mother of Jesus.


	14. The Angel Gabriel, Motherfucker

The days leading up to Christmas eve are a happy, chaotic, and sometimes stressful time. Retail workers send out prays to be given the strength to combat the hordes of last minute shoppers; if they could make it through Black Friday they could surely make it through Christmas time. In the center of the Kearny mall there was a large Christmas tree decorated in silver and gold ornaments and garland, and the department store Santa had a long line of children waiting to sit on his lap and tell them what they wanted for Christmas. Jingle bell rock played on the loud speaker, and John sipped a peppermint cappuccino as he walked through the mall with Daniel on his right and Mary on his left.

"I need to get a Boomco. Rapid Madness Blaster for Dad, the book The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich: A History of Nazi Germany by. William L. Shirer for Uncle Sam, Hello Kitty Mini FRS set for Sammy, and a Celine Dion CD for Balthazar."

Mary twirled her candy cane between her fingers, "Let me get this straight. You got your dad a Nerf gun, your uncle a book on Nazis, your sister some Hello Kitty walky talkies, and an angel of the lord a Celine Dion CD."

John nodded, "Jojo's been watching these Hello Kitty DVD's she found religiously, and I remember her saying she wanted some walkie talkies like Dad has that he sometimes uses for hunts, and Balthazar's gift is kind of an inside joke. I've been getting him a different one for three years in a row."

Daniel asked, "What did you get Father?"

"I knitted him a scarf." John replied.

Mary raised her brows, "You knit?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Mary shrugged, "Nothing, I just never took you for the 'old lady hobby' type is all."

John playfully punched Mary in the arm, "We'll see what you think of my 'old lady hobby' when you don't have any socks and there are no stores, and while I can make myself a pair of socks you won't have any."

"I'm quaking in my sockless boots."

Daniel walked with his eyes on the gigantic Christmas ornaments hanging from the ceiling, "Have you gotten our Christmas presents, Johnny. What might they be"

John ruffled Daniel's hair, "Nice try, bud. I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait till Christmas, and I wouldn't be stupid enough to take you with me to buy your present either."

"I thought it was a valiant attempt."

Barnes and Noble had the book and CD John was looking for, so after Express at Panda Express the trio started on towards the Toy store. John wasn't looking forward to that. The last time he had tried to go into a Toy's R Us during Christmas time had given him nightmares. Still, he needed to get Samantha's and Dean's gift, so he would have to do it.

When they passed Forever 21 when someone whistled, "Hey, J.R?"

Mary asked, "Who's the dude cat calling you?"

John peered over his shoulder to see a kid from his class. He considered how well they could be able to loose him if he ran through Sears and back out Bath and Body Works.

Daniel stopped and waved to the guy, "I believe that is Kash Hedlund who is in our gym class. John, why are you not stopping that is rude."

Kash jogged up to them and John tried his best to put on a sincere smile. Daniel's was much more sincere, "Hello, Kash."

Kash didn't so much as acknowledge Daniel's greeting, as he looked Mary up and down. He smirked as he practically undressed her with his eyes. They stared a bit too long at a certain spot, before moving down her legs.

John didn't think there was anything wrong with Mary's outfit. She was wearing black tights under her black floral skirt and a long sleeved red shirt with a scoop neckline. She had somehow gotten Daniel to hold her jacket for her. It was lovely especially with her hair straightened.

"Hey, J.R, you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Mar."

Kash grinned at John, "Oh, I thought she might've been your girlfriend. Though that probably won't ever happen cause you're well…you. She going to be around for a while, or just for Christmas?"

Mary said, "I'm going to go to school here after break. Are you a friend of Johnny's or Danny's?"

Kash shrugged, "J.R's pretty cool, and he's great on the Varsity baseball team, but kind of a prude and a goodie goodie. Dan's well, you know. You seem like you'd be a riot though."

Mary raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe you and me could go out and see a movie sometime."

"Maybe, but right now Me, Johnny, and Danny need to finish up some Christmas shopping. See you later, Bash."

"It's Kash, Gorgeous."

Mary started pulling Daniel towards the toy store, "Yeah, Yeah, Kash, whatever."

As John was walking away Kash pulled him next to him and whispered, "Dude, next time you need to tell me if you have any hot cousins or something. Help a guy out. Tell, Mar to call me sometime, alright?"

John shrugged him off, "I got to go, see you later."

Mary and Daniel were waiting in the toy store for John. Daniel was quickly making his way through a rubix cube when John found them. John noticed Mary had put her coat back on.

Mary asked, "Was that guy seriously a friend of yours?"

John said, "No, more like a unwanted acquaintance. Kash is in my grade, and we were on the same baseball team for a couple years, but he's not really my friend."

Daniel questioned, "Johnny, does Kash not like me? He continuously ignores me and I don't know why."

John smiled reassuringly, "Nobody can dislike you, Danny. You're too nice and awesome. He was just curious about Mary."

Mary rolled her eyes, " Curious, sure, the guy seemed kind of dickish if you ask me. No way am I actually going to the movies with him. Can we just get the toys and go home?"

"Sure, I'll get the toys."

Daniel smiled his full dimpled smile after he finished the Rubix cube making both John and Mary smile. Daniel was the sweetest boy, and it was a damn shame some people couldn't see that.

* * *

"You wiggling your butt to Santa Baby by Ronne Martin isn't dancing."

Mary and John glanced at each other when they walked into the door.

Home sweet home.

Dean replied, "I move my hips thank you very much; there's a difference."

John had gotten the presents wrapped at the mall, so there was no worry to get them upstairs before someone saw. He shouted, "We're home!"

Dean sauntered out of the kitchen with what appeared to be a cup of eggnog in his hand, "Hey, Johnny, Danny, my boys! Hey Mar, how was the mall. Was it fun? We had fun here. Jojo and Mikey went with Gabe to his practice thing for the play, and now you guys are home. Who are those presents for? Is one of them for me? I think that big box is for me."

John hastily put the presents under the tree before Dean could take them from him, "You're going to have to wait till Christmas before you get it."

Dean outright pouted and walked back into the kitchen complaining, "Cas, Babe, your son's being mean to me."

"Why are they solely my children whenever they get into mischief or do something that displeases you?"

Mary, Daniel, and John followed Dean into the kitchen. Sam was stirring a pot at the stove, while Balthazar and Castiel were seated at the table.

Dean said, "Hey, Hey, guys, Balthazar's making eggnog and I get it to test it. I'm a real great tester, and Sammy's playing Christmas carols while he cooks. We're having chicken tacos. I was dancing like a boss and Sammy made fun of me. Balthazar's eggnog's really good you should try it."

Mary said, "Don't mind if I do."

Sam scolded, "Oh no you don't. Dean, the eggnog had alcohol in it, and apparently Balthazar put too much because you are pretty drunk."

Dean took another swig from his cup, "I think it's just fine. I'm not drunk."

Balthazar suggested, "If you're not drunk then why don't you walk a straight line."

"You don't own me. I do what I want, bitch."

Sam shredded the cheese into a bowl, "Just admit you're drunk. You don't drink as much as you used to, so it affected you. There's no shame in it."

Dean ignored Sam in favor of pulling Castiel from his chair to dance when a Elle Fitzgerald Christmas song came on.

"He's going to have to sober up quick." Balthazar put the rest of the eggnog in the fridge, "We have to go to Gabriel's play tonight, and I don't think you want bring him out to the public drunk."

Sam scoffed at the mention of Gabriel, and Dean cracked up laughing, "Hey Sammy, remember that case where we were working a case and I was drunk. I had that ghost sickness thing and I was gonna die of being scared if we didn't take out the ghost. That was rough. That one cop was cute. He said I was awesome even though he asked you if I was drunk. You lied to him, you fibber. Damn, that guy was cute. Not as cute as Cas though, you're butt's way cuter than his is, babe. And your eyes are even bluer."

San rolled his eyes, "Will someone sober him up with angel mojo?"

Dean tried his best to dodge Castiel's fingers before they hit his forehead, "No, I don't want to go to the play. I wanna drink eggnog."

Castiel tapped Dean's head and he was instantly sober, "Shit, that's a rush."

"Swear jar, Dean."

Dean leaned over to the counter and slipped a dollar into the swear jar, "Gah, what time is the play anyway?"

Sam grumbled as he served the kids their food, "Who cares when it is!"

Dean threw his hands into the air, "What the hell are you guys bickering over anyway? Just apologize or whatever and be done with it."

Sam slumped into his chair with his taco, "Gabriel pelted me with snowballs when I was getting off of work, and he embarrassed me in front of my coworkers and my boss. I got a little temperamental, and he threw a small fit, and I brought up some old stuff and said some things I shouldn't have. I was giving him the silent treatment and you know how he hates that ."

Mary dropped her taco on her plate, "That's so stupid. He probably didn't mean to embarrass you. Just let it go, apologize, and he'll apologize, and then it'll be all unicorns and rainbows."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "You both are so stubborn. After the play you need to find him and actually talk to him about it."

Sam teased, "Dean Winchester saying someone should talk things out to avoid misunderstanding. Say it ain't so."

Balthazar inspected his taco with suspicion for Sam's culinary skills, "It's probably a sign of the apocalypse. Even though I'm sure you bozo's have been through that ringer one too many times."

Castiel tilted his head, "You're being sarcastic aren't you. I am quite sure that is not a sign, so you are simply teasing Dean."

Balthazar slapped Castiel's back, "Let's give the angel a prize."

Sam sighed, "I'll talk to him after the play. Now eat your darn taco."

"Is damn really a swear word?"

Castiel said, "I do not believe so, but if Sam will not say it. I suppose it warrants money in the swear jar."

Dean sighed, "Diddly Darn, I can't believe it. Why the h-e-double hockey sticks do we have that gosh darn swear jar. Golly Gee."

John laughed, "Don't ever say that again. That was so lame!"

"I can't make any promises."

* * *

The metal chairs in the auditorium were uncomfortable, but a lot of people were there. Michael and Samantha had saved the rest of the family front row seats to see Gabriel in the play. Sam wondered if Gabriel would make the whole auditorium bust up laughing when he made his interest. Thinking about what Gabriel had done was probably a little funny. His coworkers had laughed, and it probably was a sight to see a 5'8 man throwing a nearly endless supply of snowballs at a 6'4 man in a suit.

He really needed to apologize. He had lost his temper, and Gabriel hadn't deserved it.

Gabriel walked onto the stage dressed in billowing white robes. His almost golden hazel eyes looked so bright in the stage lights. His face was serene, but stern.

The actress playing the Virgin Mary was on her knees before him.

"Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favor with God. You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end."

Almost all the specters were in awe of Gabriel's performance; Sam included. Sam often forgot Gabriel was created before Earth, how he had done God's will whether in righteous fury or with grace and holiness. The fourth archangel, the fourth angel in all of creation, and not just his goofy boyfriend Gabe. He could play the role of the divine angelic being well simply because he was one. Some of the audience looked at him in almost reverence, and yet Gabriel was did not act the powerful angel. He just chose to be himself in his human like way. That was his Gabe.

"How will this be?" The Virgin Mary asked, " since I am a virgin?"

Gabriel answered, "The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God."

Gabriel turned to the audience. A few gasp were heard from those who fell under his gaze. He opened his mouth and he began to sing. Gabriel always had the most gentle and harmonious voice.

"The angel Gabriel from heaven came

His wings as drifted snow, his eyes as flame

'All Hail,' said he "Though lowly maiden Mary,"

Most highly favored lady, Gloria!

"For known a blessed Mother thou shalt be,

All generations laud and honour thee,

Thy Son shall be Emmanuel, by seers foretold,

Most highly favored lady, Gloria!

Then gentle Mary meekly bowed her head,

"To me be as it pleaseth God," she said,

"My soul shall laud and magnify his holy name,"

Most highly favored lady, Gloria."

There were no comments from Michael concerning their wings, or John teasing Mary about her namesake. There were no comments from Dean concerning the fact he had sung a song Sting sung. It was as if the entire auditorium was holding it's breath. Gabriel stood with his head high looking out on the crowd. His eyes fell on Sam, and Sam almost nearly saw the trail on Gabriel's trademark smirk forming on his lips. Sam smiled back and kept eye contact with him until the curtain fell. As soon as it did the audience erupted in a roar of applause. The crowd stood up as they continued to clap for Gabriel's performance. Sam tried his hardest to clap the loudest.

The rest of the play went on wonderfully, along with another song by Gabriel and one by the Mary actress. Sam had a small suspicion Gabriel had played a role in making sure it did even though the mother of the baby playing Jesus was stunned her baby had actually stayed still and unfussy throughout. Sam met Gabriel backstage with the flowers before the rest of the family could get there. They had been busy trying to get Michael, who had almost come to blows to 'Joseph.' The table full of Christmas cookies, cakes, and other treats also provided amble distraction.

Sam found Gabriel tugging on his jeans with the white robes still covering his torso.

Sam chucked, "You weren't wearing pants underneath those robes?"

"I like the feeling it's freeing. I miss when you guys used to wear tunics all the time. Pants are so confining on my goods."

Gabriel attempted to pull the robes over his head, but ended up getting his head stuck in the whole. Sam at the flowers down on the table, and helped him get out of his polyester prison, "You did really great. It was amazing and everyone loved it."

Gabriel flipped his hair dramatically, "Well I am The Gabriel, so of course I would."

Sam picked up the flowers and pushed them into Gabriel's chest, "Um, here. These our for you. They're kind of from the whole family, but um well I wanted to apologize. I acted irrationally and I lost my temper. It was really stupid, but I got embarrassed and I lashed out at you. No matter what I shouldn't have yelled at you, and been so mean. It was really horrible of me, and I'm sorry. I love you, Gabes, and I don't want to fight over something so silly."

Gabriel took the flowers with a smile, "Thanks. I should apologize too. I shouldn't of just done something like that without thinking. It wasn't all on you. It takes two to tango and I was mean to you too. It was pretty silly, and I'm sorry. I love you too, Sammy-kins."

Sam kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose before Gabriel reached up and kissed Sam's mouth. Neither had noticed Dean leaning against the wall watching the whole thing, "Wow, this shits better than daytime. It was so sweet and gooey I'm getting cavities over here. Sammy, do you seriously call him 'Gabes' when we're not listening."

The Great Archangel Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean, "Sammy, I shall always forgive you, but your brother is a pinprick pain in my ass he's not even worthy of being an actual pain. We should sell him in Albania and get a dog."

"Dean hates dogs."

"Exactly. Exchange him for the dog, and all is well."

Dean was a mature adult ,who instead of sticking out his tongue, flipped Gabriel the bird with both hands, "Gabe, I was going to say your whole play thing was awesome, but now you can fuck yourself."

Castiel covered Samantha's ears, "Dean, the swear jar-"

"The swear jar!" Dean interrupted, "Is invalid when we are not at home!"

Mary laughed, "Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck yeah!" Samantha mimicked.

Castiel used Daniel's hand to cover Samantha's mouth, "Dean, perhaps you should rethink that rule."

Samantha bit Daniel's hand causing him to cry out, Samantha ran off with Daniel chasing her and John chasing them. Castiel was squinting at Dean with his squinting judging you look as Balthazar was trying to break up Michael and the Joseph actor.

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and laughed. It was a hell of a lot better than fighting with one another.

* * *

The song Gabriel sung was 'Gabriel's Message' a Basque Christmas folk carol about the Annunciation to the Virgin Mary by the Archangel Gabriel that she would be the mother of Jesus.


	15. Christmas Eve

"Papa, Daddy. It's Christmas eve!"

Dean yawned as he buried his face into the warm heat of his future husband's neck, "We ganked Eve, Princess. Go back to sleep; Papa's tired."

Samantha climbed up onto the bed and started jumping, "But Papa, it's Christmas eve. Uncle Balthazar's making breakfast, and there's a whole bunch of snow outside, and the Grinch is coming on TV. Get up! The sun's up. It's time to wake up."

Dean groaned, "Papa wants to sleep, and Papa isn't wearing any pants."

"Wake up! No time for sleep!"

Castiel gently shoved Dean off of him and sat up, "We're coming, Samantha. We can play out in the snow later, and we'll be down to watch The Grinch with you and eat breakfast with you. Just let me wake up Dean some more than we'll be down once we are dressed."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel like an octopus and buried underneath the blankets when Samantha closed the door, "Babe, since I'm naked did we…you know?"

Castiel ran a hand through Dean's sweaty hair, "No, we did not. After the children were in bed you and Balthazar decided to have a drinking contest even though he's an angel and you are a human. He concocted the eggnog in such a way that it would have at least some affect on an angel. You were extremely inebriated, you actually stripped down in the living room before running up the stairs, and then you crashed on the bed and fell asleep nude."

Dean huffed, "Great, Gabe and Balth both saw my naked ass, and I didn't even get laid. That's awesome. I was wondering why I didn't remember it, and to top it all off I feel like death."

Castiel tapped Dean's forehead making the hangover symptoms dissipate, "Perhaps another time then. With the exception of tomorrow because it will be Christmas, and you know Samantha will be in here very early. Now put some clothes on and face the music."

Dean grumbled, "Fine, I'm only putting on pants because of Balthazar's hash browns, and nothing else."

Castiel picked out two Christmas sweaters he found very festive, and set them out as he searched for underwear, a shirt, and some pants for Dean. Dean took one look at the bright red sweater with white reindeer on the sleeves and 'Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal' on the front and tried to burrow back under the blankets. Cas was usually the one not cheery in the morning, but if Dean had to wear that god awful sweater he didn't want to ever get out of bed. Castiel's was almost as bad with red and white stripes and a demonic looking snowman on the front.

"Cas, do I really have to wear that?"

Castiel threw Dean's underwear and jeans onto the bed, "Yes, you must spread Christmas cheer the best you can, and I am quite fond of sweaters such as these. You gave me some our first Christmas together, remember."

Dean threw the blankets off and started to get dressed. Cas pulling the 'you gave me some for our first Christmas' card always won him over.

Castiel said, "Bobby also arrived this morning, so we should hurry and get downstairs."

Dean wondered how quickly he could burn the sweater before Castiel caught onto his plan. It was bad enough Balthazar was going to tease him, but Bobby was sure to have something to say about the horrendous Christmas sweaters. The old hunter was certainly getting up there in age, but he was still kicking. He didn't hunt much anymore as he did help out with research and making calls. He was basically a desk jockey for young hunters needing assistance or a fake office to take a call. His joints weren't what they used to be, but his mind was still as sharp as ever and he was still a hell of a shot.

Castiel and Dean hadn't even gotten all the way down the stairs when Gabriel announced, "Freckled Butt and Cass-a-frass are finally up!"

Everyone was already seated at the table eating breakfast. Bobby was seated in Dean's usual chair with Mary sitting right next to him Sam said, "Hey, look who decided to wear pants!"

"Shut up, I was drunk. It's not like you haven't seen it before." Dean grumbled.

Balthazar laughed, "Oh yes, sir, you were very drunk. I really didn't think you had  _that_ many freckles on your arse, but I was proved wrong, and your package isn't that bad looking either; good for you Dean-o."

Bobby snorted, "Boy, were you running around in your birthday suit again? You know when he was about 13 he once got into my whiskey and did the exact same thing. Stripped right down in the parlor while Sam was laid up with the flu upstairs. I wasn't even the one who found him. Rufus did and he said he was almost blinded by how lily white that boy's ass was."

Dean glared, "You said you'd take that to the grave."

"I said I wouldn't' tell your daddy because he would've gotten pissed at me and skinned you. Also, you've already died a couple times so no reason not to tell."

"Do you have any funny stories about Sam?" asked Mary.

Dean said, "Tell her Sammy stories. It's only fair."

Sam begged, "Come on, Bobby, don't."

Bobby ignored Sam, "Alright, Mary, first thing you should know is that Sam was a little hellion when he was younger. Always getting into trouble, causing trouble, and he had a mouth on him let me tell you."

Mary cocked a brow, "We're talking about the Sam same right?"

Bobby nodded, "God honest truth. He was an argumentative little shit."

"Bobby, I was not that bad."

"There was this one time he screamed like a banshee because there were no Lucky Charms left, and if it wasn't for Dean coming back from shooting practice with his dad I was sure I would've lost my hearing."

Dean almost choked on his Orange Juice, "Oh I remember that. We came back and you were holding Sammy at arms length while he screeched at the top of his lungs. It was hilarious."

Sam grumbled as he ate his eggs, "I had good moments too, and I really like Lucky Charms. I didn't realize you were turning into that kind of a grandpa, Bobby, must be all those gray patches you're hiding under your hat."

Gabriel whispered, "Honey, that gray isn't patches anymore it's just one big patch."

Balthazar said, "Look on the bright side, Robert, at least the skin of your neck isn't resembling a turkey gobbler, and you barely look a day over a hundred."

"I'll show you day over a hundred, feathers."

Mary asked, "How old are you really?"

Bobby said, "Old enough."

Michael frowned, "I do not believe that is a proper number."

"You believe correctly, idjit."

Samantha had been busy shoveling down her breakfast, but then she raced to the living room, "The Grinch is starting!"

Dean looked around not realizing he had two other children, "Hey, where's Johnny and Danny."

Johnny and Danny were both early birds. John would usually run, take a shower, eat breakfast, become king of Lichtenstein, and find a cure for cancer in the time it took for Dean to wake up then drag Castiel out of bed. The kid was a busy bee, but he went to bed and woke up early. He didn't ever once have to remind him to get his ass out of bed before he was late to school. He'd be up and ready in no time.

Daniel was so easily distracted he'd stare at a blank wall for an hour before he realized he had been meaning to do something. Daniel's sleeping patterns were sporadic to say the least. Sometimes he'd sleep through the night just fine, sometimes we'd shoot right out of bed muttering to himself; sometimes not in English, and other times he'd not sleep at all, not even so much as droopy eyes. It didn't matter how he slept; he'd still be up at the ass crack of dawn.

Dean asked, "Sammy, did the boys go out this morning or something?"

Sam shook his head, "I didn't hear them leave. I think they're still sleeping."

"Weird. I guess I'll wake them up. Bobby, Johnny's actually grown taller since you last saw him if you'd believe it."

Bobby glanced at Mary as she stood up revealing her full height, "Hell, by the time they're all grown Danny's probably going to be the only normal sized one. Jojo probably going to be small, but your oldest are giants."

Dean accused, "It's all Sam's fault."

Mary replied, "Well it's a good thing no one got your legs."

Gabriel snapped his fingers in a circular rotation.

Middle Fingers weren't appropriate for Christmas eve, so being such a good person he was Dean turned off the stove top, and marched up the stairs. Daniel's room was empty; his bed folded very neatly with the corners done hospital style, and his chalkboard wall was completely empty just like it was every morning. Dean had tried to convince him or a holographic board he could use his fingers to write with, or even a giant marker board would be better, but Daniel had wanted chalk paint to be used on his right wall. He didn't like the unpredictability of a holographic board, and for some reason he couldn't stand the smell of markers. Chalk didn't seem to bother him, and if angelic voices didn't bother him then the chalk scratching didn't either.

The only thing wrong with Daniel's room was that Afriel wasn't in his usual place. Afriel was always in his usual place. Even if Daniel camped out in John's room Afriel stayed in his place of honor right on top of the Supernatural books John had given him. Daniel wasn't allowed to read them till he was older; he only got the stories Castiel told, but Cas told them like stories of mythical heroes, and not full frontal like the books.

John's door was closed, so Dean knocked, "Hey boys, you awake in there?"

John's voice sounded rough from sleep as he replied, "Yeah Dad, we're awake. Just give us a bit, okay?'

Dean chuckled, "Alright, make yourselves look decent then get your asses downstairs. Bobby's here, and breakfast is done."

Knowing John he was probably up all night trying to finish some book or something.

* * *

John checked to make sure his dad's footsteps had faded before he shook Daniel, "Danny, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn't mean to. You gotta pull it together, man. Dad expects be to be downstairs, and Grandpa Bobby's down there. You like Grandpa Bobby. I know it's rough, but you got to pull yourself together."

Daniel was laying straight as an arrow on his back. Afriel clutched tightly to his chest, and his eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling. He hadn't sleep a wink.

He murmured, "AZIAZOR ODARIAX, ISRO, BRANSG OL MOLAP."

John scratched his head as he tried to translate it to English, "Heavenly, Hope, Helper of Mankind. Danny, what does that have to do with what happened last night?"

"Late Roman; Latin specifically, Russian, Greek."

"Well English is a good start. You gotta talk to me, man. What happened last night."

Daniel held Afriel above his head staring into his black bead eyes. He stayed silent for a moment before he threw Afriel against John's closet door, "I heard it again. It hurt. I was frightened. Something's coming. I don't know what. I know not anyone's true intentions. I don't understand. I can't!"

John stared at Afriel solemnly, "Can't what?"

"Can't! I can't! I don't understand!"

John picked up Afriel and put him on his dresser, "I'll try to help you understand. Maybe we can talk to Mar and see if she knows anything about whatever might be coming, or the scary thing. Just get dressed, say hello to Grandpa Bobby, eat a little bit, and then we'll try to figure this out."

Daniel tugged a shirt slowly, "I see. Perhaps she can be of use. I do not wish to eat, but I will greet Grandpa Bobby."

John said, "That's my Henley."

Daniel looked down at the shirt that hung limply on his frame, "I suppose it is."

John smiled softly. Daniel was trying his best to pretend everything was alright, but John knew better. He had seen the look of utter terror on Daniel's face when he rushed into John's room with Afriel in his hands. Daniel had mumbled and whimpered in a language John didn't know; it sounded like a jumbled mess of Enochian and something else. He had seen Daniel's eyes turn glowing blue as Daniel practically threw a silent fit. They were damn lucky Michael wasn't home to notice, and Gabriel was occupied. The archangels would've noticed the disturbance.

* * *

Mary thought Bobby was pretty cool for a geezer. Still, that didn't mean she enjoyed sitting on the floor as everyone went about with their grownup talk, and seemed to be masters at diversion whenever she so much as tried to bring up hunting. Even Bobby, and the doof angel Michael would change the subject because they didn't think she should have anything to do with it.

She was grateful when after breakfast and some conversation with their gramps Danny and John had asked her to help them build a snowman outside. Samantha had been too preoccupied with making sure Dean saw everything that was going on in the Grinch movie and explained it to him in detail. Mary was used to the northern snowfalls, so she really only needed a jacket and some gloves, yet Danny had dressed up like he was going to the North Pole.

Once outside John started rolling a packed snowball across the snow making it bigger and bigger. Daniel didn't do anything other than stare up at the sky; the cold flurries doing anything to deter his odd staring at the sky. Mary was packing together from snow for the middle part of the snowman when John asked, "Hey Mar, have you noticed anything really weird lately?"

"Children's heads spinning weird, or your Cheerios stuck together like a Mickey Mouse symbol weird?"

John sighed, "You said you wanted to help with the investigation thing, so here's your chance. Danny says something's coming; something bad, but we don't know what. Have you noticed anything at all?"

Mary lifted up the large ball of snow and put it on top of John's, "Well you've come to the right girl. Lucky for you I am quite the expert on bad things. I haven't noticed anything that's a level ten, but there was something that kind of threw my scale out of wack. I didn't see any of the ugly people, but something here is giving me the heebie jeebies."

Daniel's gaze tore from the sky to Mary, "You can tell. You can sense it. His blood runs through your veins. Impurity it may be, but your good heart keeps it from you. That does not mean you haven't seen it and felt it. You see what I see. You know evil. There is more than we know. Different sides. Different, but similar, and yet I don't understand it. I know many things, yet I know nothing."

Mary shrugged, "Uh, your weird cryptic as fuck thing aside. I had no idea what you mean by that. We'll look more into it after Christmas. It's Christmas eve, man. No need to be a downer."

John put the head on top of the snowman, "Danny's just a little freaked. It'll be fine. I just don't know how to help. I know we don't really know you, but Danny made me promise not to tell, so it's just on us."

Mary tore off two of her jacket buttons to make eyes, "My names Mar. I like long walks on the beach and heeled boots, although not at the same time. There now you know more about me. Just lighten up a bit, even if it's just for today and tomorrow."

John smiled, "You're a dweeb."

Daniel asked, "What is a dweeb?"

John had been so preoccupied with putting the rocks on the snowman's face, he hadn't noticed Mary sneaking up behind him. She shoved a snowball down his shirt. John jumped when the freezing ice slithered down his back and even his pants, "Holy shit, Mary!"

"That's for calling me a dweeb!"

John tore out a small chunk of the snowman and threw it down Mary's low cut shirt. He knocked her to the ground and cackled when she shrieked, "Cold, cold, cold!"

Daniel ran into the house before he could be pulled into it.

Both Mary and John ended up covered in snow, with some of it in her clothes. They raced each other to the house pushing and shoving each other as they went. John actually managed to catch Mary unguarded and shoved her into a snow drift.

He instantly tore off his coat and shirts once inside the house. His t-shirt had been holding the snow close against the small of his back. He took off his socks and jeans too since the snow bundled up up in his socks and the folds of his pant legs. It was so warm and the house, and the snow was so frickin' cold.

Mary punched him in the arm when she finally got into the house. She was completely covered in snow with it nearly caked in her hair, "You're a dickwad."

Mary slipped out of pants and shook her hair in an attempt to get the snow out of it.

John laughed, "Admit it, it was pretty funny."

Mary tossed her shirt on the wet clothes pile, "It wasn't funny. I have snow in places snow shouldn't be in. Dan ran for the hills, though."

John raised a brow, "Are you wearing a sports bra? What's wrong with regular ones."

"Why aren't you wearing a bra with tits like yours?" Mary snapped, "Bras are uncomfortable as fuck."

John said, "Hmm, I didn't know that. I just assumed that was a thing girls did all the time, so it was no big deal. And one, I'm a man and two I don't really like that word; it's pretty vulgar."

"You know Gabriel warned me about you being Saint Jean. I see it now."

"Sadly no one warned me you about you."

Mary was ready to punch John as hard as she could in the thigh but when he ran away from her she had to run after him into the living room. Both had neglected to remember the rest of the family had been into the living room.

They stood in front of the family in their underwear. John in his boxers, and Mary in her purple sports bra and black boy shorts.

Sam was the first to speak, "Mary...why are you wearing boxer brief. Why are you both in your underwear?"

Before John could reply Mary opened her mouth, "Well if Dean can wear panties why can't I wear boxer briefs. Also, they're boy shorts. I am cold, and I'm going to go change."

Mary walked casually up the stairs as John stood with arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to cover himself. His face was as red as a cherry.

Bobby said, "Uh, that was uh...different. Your girl sure is something, Sam."

John spluttered an almost inaudible explanation about snow, wet clothes, snowmen, and mean cousins before running up to his room.

Danny giggled endlessly in the corner he had sat in before he followed his older brother upstairs.

"Dean..." Gabriel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "It's okay. We understand. You're a kinky son of a bitch and it's okay."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "Gabe, leave Dean alone; I don't even want to know. You need to start baking the Christmas cookies because it's your turn."

Samantha blinked confused, "Papa, what was Mar talking about."

Castiel said, "I do not think you require that information, Jophiel."

Sam went to help Gabriel with the cookies, and Bobby pretended to not notice Cas whispering to Dean asking how Mary knew that. Bobby didn't need to know. He still had a couple presents to finish wrapping.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm late. I'm sorry.


	16. Merry Fucking Christmas

In the Winchester House it was a Christmas tradition for Dean and Balthazar to wake up ridiculously early. Balthazar would work on his donuts for breakfast, and Dean would start the ham, turkey, and potato salad. Dean always thought ham was more suitable for Christmas, but Sammy said turkey was a healthier option being white meat. That didn't mean Dean was going to let his ham go, but he didn't want to hear Sam's whining either. Dean had also managed to get Castiel's present under the tree, but there was still the matter of the wedding ring burning a hole in Dean's pocket.

He didn't want to just shove it into Cas' stocking like it was nothing, but he didn't want to get down on one knee in front of everyone when it was time to open presents. The older kids and Cas were still asleep upstairs, as Gabriel, Sam, and Bobby were. Michael had taken a quick trip to heaven while they waited for everyone to wake up, and to the surprise of none Samantha was awake as well.

Samantha sat like a good little girl in a kitchen chair watching Dean and Balthazar work, but that didn't mean she didn't' continuously glance at the Christmas tree and continuously ask if they could open presents yet. She hadn't begun to whine or try her hardest to be annoying in order to get Dean to cave, but Dean was keeping vigilant.

He played the 40's Swing Christmas playlist he had begun to love, and tried his hardest not to snack on things while he cooked. It was one of the hardest thing to do when there were so many good things, and it wasn't like he couldn't snatch up a couple of Balthazar's delicious donuts; the chocolate iced ones were his favorite.

Samantha nibbled on a jelly filled donut as kicked her feet back and forth, "Papa, is it time for everyone to wake up yet?"

"You asked that same questions five minutes ago, Princess. That means it's five minutes later, and we should let everyone sleep."

Balthazar said, "Wow, you're actually going to do something non-dickish. It's a bloody Christmas miracle."

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's only because Danny and Johnny have seemed tired lately."

Samantha asked, "Can I at least wake up Grandpa Bobby, Uncle Sam, and Uncle Gabe?"

Dean dug looked at the clock, "Well it's 6:30, so I guess it's alright. Here, take my phone and when you wake up Sammy play Heat of the Moment as loud as it can go. You have to be super cute when you wake up Bobby, like turn the cuteness all the way up to 11. I'll wake up Cas, but not the older kids."

Samantha nodded and raced off to the guest room Bobby was sleeping in. It wasn't too far from the kitchen so Dean could hear Samantha using her cutest voice, "Merry Christmas, Grandpa!" Bobby liked to pretend he was a crotchety grumpy old man, but it didn't matter if it was Jojo or little Danny he always was a sucker for the kids.

Bobby sank into his usual chair right in front of the Christmas tree, "You need any help with anything, boy?"

"We're not cooking any chili, so no thanks, Bobby."

Bobby grumbled, "I can cook more than that, idjit."

Dean was chopping the celery when he heard Sam yell, "Damn it, Dean. You know I hate Asia! Frickin' jerk!"

Samantha ran into the kitchen and buried her face in Dean's legs. She giggled, "Papa, Uncle Sammy wasn't happy when I woke him up."

Sam stumbled into the kitchen dragging a Gabriel zombie behind him. Gabriel's and Sam's hair were both like troll dolls much to Dean's amusement, "You know, you guys would have a lot neater hair if you cut it."

Gabriel shoved two sprinkled donuts into his mouth and scrambled for the coffee. Sam brushed his hair with his hands before moving onto an incoherent Gabriel, "Not gonna happen, Dean. Is everyone awake now?"

"No, almost everyone." Dean replied, "The boys and Mar aren't awake yet, and I still need to wake up Cas."

Balthazar took Dean's knife to help chop onions, "Wake up, Cassie. Besides, Miss. Mary Walker hasn't yet had the experience of a Winchester Christmas. Are you planning on depriving her of her first."

Sam chuckled, "Don't encourage him. He'll do it."

Dean said, "I'm going to do it."

Gabriel encouraged, "Do it, do it!"

"Don't do it." Sam warned.

Dean ran down the kids' hallway banging on their doors, "Wake up it's Christmas. Get your lazy asses out out of bed!"

He slammed the door open when he got to his and Cas' room and jumped up onto the bed, "Cas, wake up! It's Christmas, babe. Come on, wakey wakey."

Castiel held onto the headboard with his head firmly buried into his pillow. As Dean continued to jump on the bed the movement made Castiel's body move with it, but he held onto the bed and tried to ignore the irritating human, "I'm sleeping."

"Castiel! Wake up!"

Castiel murmured, "I kind of like when you say my full name."

Dean stopped jumping and sat on Castiel's back, "I'll say it more, if you wake up."

Castiel groaned when Dean continued his jumping, but this time it was on Castiel's spine, "I will get up if you get your 'fatass' off of me,"

"Swear jar, angel face. You said a bad word."

"I will pay tribute it if you get off."

John practically dragged a half asleep Danny down the stairs while Mar waited for Castiel and Dean. Her hair framed her face in a way that reminded Dean of the Grudge. Everyone gathered around the tree in a circle with Bobby sitting in his chair.

Everyone looked up at the top of the tree to see the star that was usually there was replaced by something unusual.

"I have no idea how that little trench coat doll got on top of the tree; must've been Santa." Dean said.

Dean grinned at the group still in their pajamas, nursing cups of coffee, and giving him murderous looks, "Alright, so we're going to go youngest to oldest like usual."

Dean had tried his hardest not to spoil Samantha like he usually did. He had managed to put some clothes into the usual pile of toys, but really it wasn't all his fault, he could also blame Santa. Daniel had gotten a book of math jokes, mind puzzles, and lab test games. John had gotten into bebop and Jazz, so Dean had gotten him a trumpet. The boys were older, so no toys, but they were still very happy with their gifts. Mary had been the hardest to shop for, but you couldn't go wrong with the newest Iphone, or at least that's Sam thought. Dean might have gotten her a Smith & Wesson M&P Shield, and put Lucifer's name on the packaging. Sam was clearly irritated as Mary was ecstatic at her first gun, and Dean would've gotten away with it if Michael wasn't such a snitch.

Sam said, "Mar, you cannot use that until you've learned how. You have to have adult supervision, and first learn gun safety, and you'll only use it in practice."

Mary nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah. I got it, no worries."

John tossed Mary a small present with penguin wrapping paper on it, "Don't accidentally shoot your foot off and you should be good."

Mary unwrapped the present. She turned the necklace over in her hands; it was a bronze humanoid head with bull horns on a black cord, "What's this?"

Sam grinned, "It's a protective charm."

Dean explained, "Sammy gave that to me on Christmas when he was eight, and I gave it to Johnny on his first Christmas with us."

Mary put the necklace on trying to not blush. She could see the necklace held significance, and she wasn't sure how to take it.

Dean pretended he didn't adore the lab cocktail set, but he liked how Balthazar actually listened when he started talking about how he was getting into chemistry. He didn't even pretend when he found the toy dart gun from Johnny.

Balthazar swore when he opened up yet another Celion Dion CD from Johnny, and no one said anything about the swear jar.

Michael squinted his eyes and tilted his head as he saw something scurry underneath the tree, "Dean, I believe there is a rodent of sorts underneath some discarded wrapping paper."

Castiel lifted the paper and his eyes widened, "Dean, there is a guinea pig with a bow around its neck."

Sam snickered when Castiel held the guinea pig up. It's fur was in some patches gray and white by majority with beady black eyes. Castiel held the small animal to his cheek, "It's very soft."

Bobby said, "Read the tag and see who it's from! We ain't got all day."

Castiel smiled, "To, Cas. From, Dean."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, um well your welcome. You'll have to clean it's cage and take care of it, but I know you will. Sam, Gabe, and everyone kind of helped pitch in for things for the little girl after I told them what I got you. Do you like it?"

Castiel held the guinea pig close to his chest as he softly kissed Dean's cheek, "i love her. Thank you very much, Dean. Does she already have a name or do we have to name her?

"We have to give her a name." Dean said, "How about Pamela?"

Sam chuckled, "I don't think Pamela would like her namesake to be used for a guinea pig. How about something like Bridgette?"

Gabriel popped a Hersey kiss into his mouth, "Lame! I think Buttercup would be good."

Michael suggested, "How about Artemisia."

Castiel placed the guinea pig's little forehead to rest against the bridge of his nose. The guinea pig made it's little piggie noises, but did not bite Castiel, "I think she is a Celeste."

Balthazar raised his coffee mug in toast, "How very ironic of you, Cassie. Celeste it is."

Presents were finished, and Dean had almost gotten all the cooking and prep done aside from the waiting part and the things that could cook very quickly before dinner. Castiel laid on his stomach on the floor playing with Celeste and Samantha. Balthazar had said he had his annual Christmas trip to go on, but as always he neglected to tell of where he went. Daniel, John, and Mary sat in front of the TV watching the claymation version of Rudolph with Michael. Sam and Gabriel had rushed up stairs after Sam had nearly blushed into oblivion when he barely opened a present from Gabriel. Dean hadn't managed a peek of what it was, but his guess was that he really didn't want to know.

Dean was still freaking out slightly about how he might propose to Cas and he considered going to Bobby for help, but he felt like this was something he had to do on his own. He knew he wanted to do it after dinner, but on how he was going to go about it he didn't know. He was freaking out, but he was going to do it if it killed him. He wanted his angel to be his husband, damn it!

Dean's phone beeped when he got a text message. He had expected a Merry Christmas text from a few people like a few of his employers, his dentist, and maybe a hangover Charlie, but it wasn't. The text read:

Dean, just go for it. Say how you feel, be truthful, and then ask for his hand. There's no need for you to impress Castiel. He loves you very much, and you him. Don't be such a wuss. You also have my full blessing and approval. Good luck.

Merry Christmas, sincerely, Big G Man.

Dean stared at his phone. Big G Man wasn't Gabriel since his contact was saved in his phone as Little Fucker. There was only one person, or not person, who would give permission to ask for Cas' hand, and it certainly wasn't Garth.

Dean tried not to feel smug. He had God's approval. After so many years of being the other guy and the guy that made parents tremble in fear for their little girls it was nice. He couldn't wait to gloat to Sammy.

* * *

Guinea pigs were wonderful.

Castiel adored all his father's creations, and yet guinea pigs were very high up on the list. Dean was allergic to cats, and he disliked dogs, but had no qualm against guinea pigs. It was a very wonderful and thoughtful present. Dean had seemed to like his math formulas tie Castiel had gotten him, and his graphing calculator from Sam, but Celeste was a much more wonderful present. Castiel hoped that by asking Dean to be his husband on Christmas would be a nice gesture for Dean's wonderful gift. He had watched quite a few movies where that had occurred, so it was as good a day as any to propose.

That was why Castiel had waited outside the bathroom while Bobby urinated. He left Celeste in Samantha's care while he went to speak with Bobby in private, but urination was of the most importance for humans. Castiel was patient and remained silent, but that held no sway when Bobby jumped when he saw Cas standing outside the bathroom door, "What the hell, feathers! A man can't piss in peace around here?"

Castiel tilted his head, "I suppose you may urinate in peace, but I do not know if that hold difficulties to anyone else at any other time. I simply wished to speak with you."

Bobby leaned against the door and adjusted his cap, "Spit it out then. What was so important?"

Castiel tugged on the sleeves of his Christmas sweater, "I wanted to ask for your blessing for Dean's hand in marriage."

Bobby's eyebrows shot up, "You're finally asking him to marry you?"

Castiel nodded, "I have the ring hidden upstairs. I wished to do it today, but with your blessing. I have already asked Mary. Sr and John. Sr, and you were the last one I needed to ask."

Bobby smiled, "Course you have my blessing, ya idjit. When are you planning on doing it?"

"After dinner. Do you think he'll say yes?"

"You'd be crazy to think he'd say no. Just don't wuss out, and you should be fine, Cas."

* * *

Dinner was delicious and went off without a hitch. There was only one accidental plate dropping, two rolls thrown, and Mary trying to get one of the adult to let her have a glass of wine; Balthazar nearly faltered, but held strong in the end. Sadly, they weren't allowed pie just yet since Sammy said their stomachs needed to digest first. Sam expected Dean to just sit idly by while a chocolate pie, apple pie, and pumpkin pie called his name. He had baked them, and it was always a good time for pie. Castiel, being the wonderful angel he is, snuck Dean a small piece of apple and they went outside to eat it while everyone else settled in front of the TV to watch the Santa Clause. Celeste had taken residence in her cage since Cas wanted her to get used to her new home.

Dean pulled up the collar of his leather jacket. The winter wind was had a sharp bite to it, and if it weren't for the wind the sunny winter day wouldn't have been that cold even with the snow.

Castiel took off his own scarf, one John had given him, and wrapped it around Dean's neck, "Dean, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

Dean tried to think of all the things that could mean. His main concern was the kids. Danny had seemed a little off lately, and with school going to start up after new years that could cause some difficulties. He couldn't think of a single thing that concerned Johnny, and Jojo had been relatively good in class, and even nice to Danny. There hadn't been any big fights in a while, and barely a spat between the two of them in a long time.

Dean figured the only way to get out of it was to grow a pair and propose, "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you, Cas."

Castiel gingerly clasped his hand with Dean's mitten clad one, "It can wait but a moment. Dean, I love you very much. If I could do everything I have done, I would again if it ensured your safety, it was why I did many of the things sometimes wrong things. You are brave, loyal, compassionate, smart, and righteous. When I first saw you in hell I saw the most glorious soul. I love you above all humanity, my unyielding love for you rivals that of my love for God. My sweet, precious Dean. I would rip out my own wings if it were needed to stay at your side. I love you, and our family. You and I share a profound bond. You are far from perfect, as we all, and you also have so many wonderful traits. I'll take all of it, all of you, if you'll take all of me."

Castiel got down on one knee and took a ring box out of his trench coat pocket, "Dean Winchester, will you do me the honor of marrying me."

Dean chuckled as he pulled out the ring he had been hiding, "Well, I'm not sure I can outdo that. Cas, we've been to hell and back together. You're my best friend. I love you so frickin' much. You're my angel. Team Free will; you've been family during our darkest times. Cas, even if you didn't you'd still be stuck with me. It was hell when I finally realized I was in love with you, but I'm so glad I finally pulled my head out of my ass. You kind of beat me to the punch there. What do you say about being my husband."

In their hands both of them had simple silver band in velvet boxes.

Castiel and Dean traded the boxes they had in their hands with each other. Castiel read the inscription on the inside of the ring, "Angelus meus. My angel in Latin."

Dean turned the ring Castiel gave him in his fingers, "The inscriptions Enochian, right?"

Castiel smiled, "Yes, I had it made in heaven's armory of a piece of my angel blade. The inscription says 'Aziazor Calz Tol.' it means love above all."

Dean slipped the ring on his finger, as Castiel did his. He liked the look of it. They'd still have stupid paperwork to do, but he had done it. He had asked Cas to marry him, even if it didn't do exactly as planned.

Dean touched his forehead to Cas' and grinned, "I love you so much, merry Christmas, Cas."

Castiel slid the hand that now had his ring on it into Dean's hair, "I love you too, Dean, merry Christmas."

Dean kissed Castiel for a good while before the cold air started to get to him. He whipped the sliding glass door open with a flourish and announced, "Hey, check out my new husband: Castiel Winchester! Yeah, that's right I said husband! I'm a married man, now."

Micheal's usually tight face formed a gentle smile, "I must notify heaven of this event. I'm sure Father will be pleased."

Balthazar raised a glass of wine and shouted back, "It's about damn time!"

Balthazar knew Mama Winchester was going to be through the roof about the whole thing. He'd have to find a way to sneak some pictures of the rings. No one else had to know he had snapped a couple pictures of the happy couple looking like they'd won the frickin' lottery or something. Those two idiots were absolutely disgusting, but happy. Happy and disgusting was a hell of a lot better then just plain disgusting.

* * *

Nadezhda decorated the pathetic excuse for a tree with the decorations she had made herself. It had taken here a while to get a hang of the snowflake chain, but coloring in the paper bulbs had been easier. Her mother had used to always find the most beautiful tree and decorate it with all her old ornaments that had been passed down from her grandmother. That was many years ago, but Nadezhda remembered her mother's love of the winter holiday, and Nadezhda loved it too. It was a nice break from everything to celebrate, but neither Caeletis or Alexandra saw it that way.

She hadn't been able to get through to the elder brother, but she knew she would be able to. He had only wanted what was best for his brother, and if she hadn't been nearly interrupted she could have thoroughly spoke with him, but being discovered would've thrown away the entire plan. She hadn't wanted to be so rude to the boy, but Nadezhda had no other choice. He was a Winchester, and bound to be difficult, but not Caeletis level difficult. She understood why, but that didn't make the plan any easier.

Alexandra sighed, "Dez, why exactly are you doing this?"

"Because I need something to put the presents under."

"I know it's Christmas, but do we really have to celebrate during a time such as thing."

Nadezhda placed the beautifully wrapped presents underneath the tree, "There must always be light amongst dark times. We can only do so much without raising suspicion or making more enemies than we already have."

Alexandra smiled. Nadezhda was always a ray of sunshine in their overall crappy lives. She saw beauty, and love, and hope. Alexandra wished she could be like Dez, but her upbringing hadn't been the same. She was raised a warrior and a weapon; not to be coddled. Their mission was important, and they couldn't risk any follys, but still a Christmas break was kind of nice. Even if the first contact with the Winchesters had been a bust, next time it would be her turn to try.

Caeletis slammed the motel door open with a Santa hat on his head and a case of beer under his arm, "Merry Fucking Christmas. It's colder than Satan's ballsack outside."

He looked at the weed like tree sitting in the corner and the Peanuts Christmas special playing on the old box TV. Caeletis kicked off his boots and sat the beer down on the coffee table, "You guys actually celebrating Christmas?"

Nadezhda asked, "Where in the world did you get that hat?"

"Borrowed it from a homeless guy. I paid him for it, so he's enjoying a meal at Ihop right now. Back to my question, Dez."

"Yes, we're celebrating Christmas. Is there something wrong with that?"

Caeletis scratched his thickening facial hair, "No, it's just my Old Lady never did any of this stuff. It was always prayer, Jesus, God, frickin' hallelujah, and all that crap."

Alexandra said, "Well I didn't manage to get you guys any gifts, so sorry."

Caeletis tossed two small brown paper bag packages to them, "You just give us our guidance, oh fearless leader. Though I did get you ladies a little something. It's not tampons either, or condoms, or weed."

Nadezhda lifted a beautifully painted Matryoshka doll out of the bag, and Alexandra pulled out a necklace with the owl of wisdom depicted on the bronze coin attached to the chain.

Nadezhda jumped up and kissed Caeletis' cheek, "It's wonderful, thank you."

Alexandra smiled, "I'm not kissing you, but thanks."

Nadezhda grabbed her presents and shoved them into her comrades arms, "Here, now open these."

Caeletis muttered to Alex, "These are so nicely wrapped I feel almost bad opening them."

"Go on! Open them!"

Alexandra opened very carefully to ensure a majority of the paper was left untouched. In a box there was a silver switchblade with a pearl handle. Caeletis' present contained small gold olive branch earrings, and new ear buds since he had lost his old pair.

"Thanks, Dez."

Nadezhda smiled, "See, Christmas is fun!"

Caeletis groaned, "I feel like this is a group hug moment. Is this one of those moments? I'm not doing it!"

Alexandra put her new necklace on and put the knife into her pocket, "Well, I can make a mean turkey sandwich, so no hugging, but we do need to get some dinner."

Caeletis said, "Love Oscar Mayer. I also picked up some Christmas cookies yesterday. They should be in the cupboard."

Alexandra looked at Nadezhda who was laughing as she watched Peanuts, and Caeletis gingerly putting the earrings into his ears without accidentally stabbing himself.

The mission would have to wait.

Even if it was just for one day.

* * *

Late...yeah, just like last year, but hey when chapter 2 was updated on this fic I said my laptop had given out on me, but the brightside is I got a new one for Christmas. Hopefully, that means I'll update more. Thanks for reading, and belated happy holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late...yeah, just like last year, but hey when chapter 2 was updated on this fic I said my laptop had given out on me, but the brightside is I got a new one for Christmas. Hopefully, that means I'll update more. Thanks for reading, and belated happy holidays.


	17. Liam?

Sam thought plaid shirts were the height of fashion. He liked them and wore them a lot, but aside from that he wasn't that knowledgeable about fashion. Mary needed new clothes before school started up again for winter break and Sam wasn't much help. Dean and Cas were spending quality time with their kids at home, and the angels were in heaven. Gabriel had offered to come shopping with him, but Sam wanted to see how he would fair with spending time with Mary alone.

They were comfortable around each other, and as much as Sam didn't like her continuous questions bout hunting, he told her a little about the life. He didn't tell her enough to give her nightmares, but he told her a bit. She soaked everything up like a sponge, and her spirits always lifted whenever Sam indulged her curiosity.

As kids clothing shopping for the Winchester usually involved Goodwill and thrift stores. Getting good new clothes wasn't as high on the priority list as buying gunpowder, but Dean always made sure Sam had jeans that fit; especially after his growth spurt. Sam had gone clothes shopping with Jess when she had once dragged him along. It mostly involved him carrying her bags, and asking his opinion when she tried something on. Before Sam hadn't understood why it took Jess so long to shop. When he and Dean shopped it was a one and done kind of thing; get in, get out. Now, Sam understood.

He had only wanted to try and help, but the sizing was ridiculous. Some pants were super small at five, others were perfect at five, and some were too big at five. Skirts either didn't fit the waist or hips, and there were so many different kinds. Shirts were difficult, but not as much as jeans. Sam didn't understand the tights-like leggings, but Mary explained it to him. Sweatpants, yoga pants, and tights are great because they're stretchy and comfortable and a lot of tights were cute. Mary said jeans in the woman's section size measurements are based around alchemy. Trying on jean's is not optional, but mandatory.

"These are too loose in the waist even if they're perfect on my hips and thighs."

Sam said, "I always wear belt. Won't a belt fix that problem?"

Mary shook her head, "It won't help."

Sam smiled when Mary walked out in another pair of jeans, "Those one's are nice."

"Are you kidding me? My frickin' blood circulation is being cut off, and I can't breathe! If I bend down everyone will be forced to see my panties. God damn it."

Mary tried on another pair, and this time Sam kept quiet. Mary checked herself out in the mirror and sighed, "My butt looks flat and sad and the pockets are way lower than my ass."

Mary went back into the dressing room, but Sam wondered if his butt was flat and sad.

Sam was looking at the men's graphic t-shirt's too see if there was anything Mary would like. She claimed a lot of women's graphic t-shirt's were as thin as paper, and men t-shirts were good to have if needed. He found an ACDC shirt; perhaps Mary would like that.

Mary yelled, "Fuck this shit with a nine inch pole! Sam, check this out!"

Sam put down the shirt he as looking at to go back to the dressing rooms, "What? What is it?"

Mary did a twirl in the dress she was trying on, "This dress is cool right?"

"Uh, yeah. It's very pretty."

Mary stuck her hands into the sides of her dress and grinned, "Pockets, man. This dress has pockets! We have to get this. Did you know some jean's pockets are so small you can't even fit four quarters in it, and some have fake pockets. Fake pockets piss me off."

Sam stuck his hands into his own pockets, "Mine are pretty big. I can fit my wallet, keys, and a thing of holy water in one of mine. Are all women jean's like that? That doesn't seem practical."

Mary nodded, "Its the purse industry."

Sam asked, "Do you need a purse?"

"Uh, well it wouldn't be good on a hunt, but well for school and when I wear cute things I guess it would be okay. Practical clothes for hunting, but cute clothes are great on occasion. I need a head band, and some scrunchies."

"What's a scrunchie?"

"A fluffy hair tie." Mary replied, "Your hair's long enough. We can probably put some one in your hair."

Mary tried on one more shirt before they went to the hair product aisle. She opened the door with a flourish and Sam spluttered, "That isn't a shirt! That's like half a shirt. What the hell is that?"

Mary grinned, "It's a crop top. It's cool."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "It looks kind of...um...indecent."

Mary wiggled her hips, "Shows off my abs."

"That may be true, but do you sincerely want it?"

"Hells yeah."

Sam wasn't so sure he wanted his daughter wearing something like that, but since she didn't even call him dad he couldn't exactly order her to not get it. Dean would let her, but Dean was also a huge pushover when it came to his kids. If Dean were with him she'd tell her she looked great in anything she tried on, and what kind of father would tell his daughter their shirt looked slutty. It didn't even show any cleavage, just her mid-drift. Kim Possible's dad had let her go around in a mid-drift shirt, and he was a rocket scientist. If any guy tried to give her trouble Mary would be able to hold her own. Who was he to tell her how to dress?

Sam smiled, "Alright, what else do you need?"

Mary said, "Hair stuff and liquid eyeliner."

Sam pushed the basket along the aisle, "How do you get that stuff on your eyelids anyway?"

"Practice, man, lots of practice."

* * *

"Luis, it's frickin' freezing outside. I want to go home. You could have just made a burger at home we didn't have to go to the diner."

Luis sipped his pepsi, "Hombre, you're whiny. This is a celebration burger for J.R's folks getting hitched, and in celebration of Soph coming back from her old man's fro Christmas. A celebration can't just be any burger."

Eli rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Mr. Winchester would agree with you."

"Which Mr. Winchester? There's like seven. We can't even sneak into Heaven on Earth because of it. It's like the best club in town and yet Balthazar runs it."

Sophia laughed, "Mr. Dean and Mr. Castiel were already practically married anyway. I think you just wanted a reason to drag us out with you for a burger. Why didn't you force Johnny to come with?"

Luis shrugged, "I thought  _J.R_  would want to spend quality time with his Dad and Pop; you know family shit. Also, Dan the man's been pretty off lately, so I decided to not kidnap him for the time being."

Eli snagged a couple of Luis' fries, "How kind of you. You're a saint."

Luis grinned, "I know right. It's how I'm going to be Mariya Renee to go out with me."

"Doesn't she smoke pot?" Sophia asked.

"Maybe."

"So, you'll still ask her out even if you now that?"

Luis said, "I don't judge."

Eli chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm sure your mom would be delighted to have you smelling like weed. I mean she  _could_  assume J.R's doing it, but you know she'll assume you are first and foremost. She'll take away your car, phone, and you won't be able to go anywhere, but too and from school."

Luis shivered, "Alright, alright I won't ask her out. Jesus, my ear still hurts from the last time I got in trouble."

"You always get in trouble."

The small bell over the diner door twinkled when someone walked in. Eli looked up to see if it was anyone they knew, but he had never seen the woman before in town. She was a woman who looked like she had been very beautiful when she was younger, but she looked tired and worn with age. She had strong frown lines and her curled hair was collected into a loose pony tail. Luis and Sophia were busy discussing what classes they would change once winter break was over, but Eli was watching the woman. Her brow and chin were very familiar.

Eli bumped his shoulder against Luis', "Hey, check that lady out?"

Luis muffled his cackles under his hand, "Pantsuit lady? Are you cougar hunting now?"

Sophia asked, "What about your thing with Mrs. Chew?"

"I'll be her second husband as soon as I graduate; just you watch."

Eli shushed them, "I'm serious. She looks kind of familiar. Her chin and brow are a bit more feminine, but they look almost exactly like J.R's. I've drawn him a bunch of times, so I know what they look like."

"Oh, so you have a crush on J.R. I see how it is." Luis teased.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Luis, just stop talking."

Eli tried his best to listen in on the conversation the woman was having with the man at the counter.

She asked, "Excuse me, I'm looking for this young man in the picture?"

Sophia squinted so she could get a better look at the picture. It was a picture of the high school swim team. They had come in second for the state meet, and it had the entire team holding the second place trophy. She remembered it because Johnny had thrown his arm around Danny's shoulders in celebration, but they still kept him in the picture when it was published. The woman pointed at Johnny in the picture, "This young man right here."

Sophia whispered, "She's looking for Johnny!"

Luis said, "Hey lady, we know that guy in the picture!"

Eli hissed, "Luey, what the hell do you think you're doing."

The woman's eyes lit up and she rushed over to the table the kids were seated at. She smiled, "Really? This boy right here; the tall one with his arm around the dark haired boy?"

Sophia smiled back politely, "Yes Ma'am, that's our friend Johnny Winchester. You said you're looking for him?"

The woman put her hand over his mouth, "Yes, I'm looking for him. If you could tell me where he is I'd be very grateful. I really want to see Liam."

Eli and Luis glanced at one another. Who the hell is Liam?

Luis was suspicious. The lady could be a vampire or something for all they knew, "Why are you looking for J.R?"

The woman pursed her lips, "I'm looking for  _Liam_. The boy in the picture is my son Liam."

Luis nearly choked on his Pepsi. Sophia and Eli didn't know why John never had contact with his mother, but they did know that John didn't ever talk about her or even say anything about having a mother. On the other hand, Luis had been staying with John one night when John told him his mother hadn't given a damn about him. John wasn't one to talk much about himself. He was more content to listen to everything Luis had to say than talk about his problems or past. It was four in the morning when John had simply made the passing comment about his mom not caring about him when he was little, so it didn't bother him he didn't have one.

Luis wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, "You're saying your Johnny's mother?"

"I am Liam's mother and I really need to see him."

Sophia said, "The Winchester's live at 10405 North 1st Avenue Place. You can probably find 'Liam' there, and I'm sure his father will help in clearing this up."

The woman's nostrils flared slightly, "His  _father_ , hm. Well, thank you for your help."

The woman walked out of the diner with her pony tail swishing behind her, and as soon as the bell twinkled signaling the woman had left Luis glared at Sophia, "What the hell! You just gave away J.R's address to a potential enemy!"

Eli asked, "That was weird, but potential enemy, really?"

Luis nodded, "That woman kept calling Johnny Liam, and she says she's his mother, but we don't know that for sure. Also, Johnny doesn't talk about his mom and what I've heard about her it didn't sound all rainbows and frickin' unicorns. Not to mention how she reacted when you talked about Deanie. You fucked up, man."

Sophia asked, "Shit, do you think this could go really badly?"

Eli said, "If it does what'll J.R say when he finds out we're the ones who sent that woman their way."

"He'll kill us. He can and he will kill us. I can't have him made at me. I need someone to copy algebra off of."

"Mr. Winchester will be able to handle it. We shouldn't meddle." Sophia said, "Maybe we can visit John later."

Luis tipped back the rest of his Pepsi, "You're the one who sent that woman to them. You meddled enough."

"Your the one who shouted at her that we know Johnny."

Eli said, "We don't know whether it was a bad thing to do or not. Later you can apologize to Johnny if you need to, but we should probably head home."

Luis groaned, "I don't wanna go. I'll freeze my balls off outside."

"You're the one who made us go out in the first place!"

"I never said I make good decisions,"

* * *

John didn't think it was possible, but when they decided to tie the knot somehow Dean and Castiel became even more mushy. They were super affectionate, and tried to pawn Jojo off on him whenever they tried to sneak off; which was often. Dean was lying on the couch with his feet in Castiel's lap, and Castiel would rub his leg, or occasionally tickle the back of Dean's knee. They were absolutely disgusting. Jojo sat on the floor watching cartoons with Daniel, who had been in a relatively good mood since Christmas, John just hoped that mood would continue once school started back up.

With the angels, aside from Cas, up in heaven and Sam and Mary shopping things were pretty quiet and peaceful. John had no homework to catch up on, and there were no odd happenings going on. It didn't take long for the other shoe to drop.

Dean grumbled when the door bell rang, "I'm not getting up. Too comfortable."

Castiel warned, "Your muscles will ache if you stay sedentary for too long."

"Your muscles will ache when your sedentary for too long."

"That's a very well thought comeback." Castiel replied sarcastically, "How ever would I come up with a rebuttal."

Dean huffed, "Like you could do better."

"I might have done better if I had been in your postilion. I am an angel so you saying staying sedentary for a long rime would make my muscles ache, but it would not. I can sit silently without moving for hours on end and I would not irritate me in the slightest. In your comeback you simply mimicked what I had said."

Dean kicked his feet against Castiel's legs, "Whatever you say, babe. I can come up with awesome comebacks."

Castiel raised a brow, "I believe a number of your enemies and former enemies would beg to differ."

"That's just mean, Cas. Danny, your father is very mean."

Daniel replied, "I am sorry for father's behavior then; I think."

"Do not turn our children against me."

Castiel tickled the back of Dean's knee viciously. Dean laughed, "Babe, stop! I was just kidding! That tickles, man. Quit!"

Castiel asked, "Did you know it's physically impossible for you too tickle yourself. I enjoy your laugh so perhaps I should continue to tick you more."

Dean wiggled in Castiel's hold as he laughed away, "Uncle! I surrender! Stop it, man!"

Castel stopped tickling his husband and said, "I have stopped, now you must offer up your undying loyalty to my legion in your surrender."

"What legion?" Dean asked.

Castiel shurgged, "Perhaps you would rather have Gabriel find out about how ticklish you are there. I am sure he wouldn't take advantage of that at all."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Dean sat up with his legs still in Castiel's lap and saluted Castiel, "I pledge my undying loyalty to your legion in my surrender."

Castiel pecked Dean's lips, "Sealing it with a kiss."

Dean chuckled, "You're so lame, babe."

John said, "I think you're both lame and disgusting."

The doorbell continued to ring, and no one had budged an inch. Samantha whined, "Papa, someone's at the door."

John groaned as he stood up, "Well nobody rush to get the door. I'll get it.."

John expected the mailman, or one of his friends, or one of his dad's business associates, but he surely hadn't expected to find the woman he found with her finger still on the doorbell. He could almost feel the blood drain from his face as he stared at her. She stared back at him and her eyes glistened slightly. John couldn't even bring himself to speak. He simply stared at her with his mouth open as he tried to find words.

The woman threw her arms around John's neck and pulled him into a hug, "My beautiful baby boy!"

She hadn't hugged him before, and yet she did, she hadn't ever done it before.

Instead of smelling weird like alcohol and other substances she smelled like sweet perfume he had smelled ay the mall and dry cleaning. Her hair looked as if it had been died slightly to hide grays, she had some more lines on her face, and the voice she used sounded slightly higher and cheerful.

When John finally found his voice, he shouted the only thing that came to mind, "DAD!"

 


	18. Blood Don't Make You Family

She looked older, a little more worn, but that happened to a lot of people when they got older. Her hair was still curly. John distinctly remembered curls. She had never straightened her hair; ever. He remembered watching her curls bounce as she walked passed his crib, but he also remembered how often she walked past it. He couldn't recall her stopping at his crib to speak to him, to show him affection, but then again it had been so long ago.

She wrapped her arms around John as she hugged him; one hand softly stroking the back of his head. John couldn't think of anything to do other than stay stiff as a board while he waited for his dad. He couldn't think of what to say, what to do, or what to think.

Dean rushed into the parlor to find the woman with her head buried into John's shoulder. Dean demanded, "Johnny, what's wrong. Who's she?"

The woman pulled away and cradled John's face in her hands blatantly ignoring Dean, "Such a handsome young boy. Liam, I've missed you so much."

Dean cleared his throat loudly, "Ma'am, I think you've got it wrong. His name's not Liam. His name is Johnny; John Robert Winchester, and I think you've mistaken him for whoever this 'Liam' is."

The woman frowned as she let John go. John slowly stepped backwards away from her, and Dean stepped in front of him, "You are?"

"Dean Winchester. Johnny's my son. Who the hell are you?"

Castiel ushered Daniel and Samantha upstairs before joining Dean in the parlor. Castiel asked, "Dean, what's going on?"

The woman raised a brow at Castiel, "My name is Camilla Diane, Liam's mother. Who might you be?"

"Castiel; I am Dean's husband. Would you explain to me what is going on now?"

Dean's lip curled slightly as he spat every word, "She says she's Johnny's mother."

John watched as Dean's gaze softened as he met Castiel's. They shared a silent conversation with each other, and the one small tilt of Castiel's head forward was enough for John to understand what was going on. Dean looked to Castiel for confirmation; wanting to know if what the woman, Camilla, said was true. He needed his angel's confirmation above all else, and it was all true.

Camila Diane; his biological mother.

Camilla showed Dean a newspaper clipping. John remembered the swim meet. He'd been so proud of Danny after the kid had finished his race. Danny had grinned ear to ear, and even though he kept his distant from some of the kids on the swim team, everyone went out for ice cream after and Danny had such a good time. He didn't realize the photographer had kept the picture with him in it until the triplets had shown him it. Dean had sent a copy to Bobby, Kevin, and Charlie.

"When I saw this I just knew it was Liam. He has the birthmark near his left ear, has my mother's chin. I just knew it was him, and I wanted to see him so badly."

John touched the small birthmark under his left ear.

Dean scoffed, "You lost that privilege when you  _abandoned_  him."

She argued, "I was in a bad spot, and I didn't realize I wasn't ready for a child, and-"

"He needed a mother! He needed someone to take care of him, and you didn't give him that. He was a little kid. He needed someone to love him. You could've put him up for adoption, let some nice family take of him, but you didn't go through the trouble. After you couldn't handle it anymore you just left him out in the cold."

"I didn't know what else to do! Like I said I was in a bad place, and I made mistakes. I get it. You-"

"I didn't know he existed! When I did I knew I wasn't ready to be a dad, but I also knew I was going to try my damn well hardest because Johnny needed me."

Camilla said, " _Liam_ is my son! I'm better, and I've been working hard to try and be better."

Dean clenched his fists, "His name is not Liam. His name is Johnny, and he is my son. You didn't give a damn about him. If you did you would've tried. Did you even look back when you left him alone? You may not have wanted him, but I sure as hell did. I still do, and nothing you say will change that."

John interrupted, "Dad, that's enough."

Dean's hardened face instantly fell when he turned to John. He asked, "Johnny?"

John rubbed the nape of his neck, "Dad, uh, can I talk to her...alone?"

"Uh, um, I-" Dean stammered, "I, um, I don't…"

John smiled reassuringly, "'I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad, I'll be fine. It'll be quick."

Dean's fists unclenched, "Alright, Cas and I will just be upstairs then. Just yell if you need us."

Dean ruffled John's hair before heading to the stairs. Castiel clasped his hand as they reluctantly walked upstairs. Dean gave John a small wave with his other hand. John knew his Dad had much more to say, and didn't want to just leave him with her, but Dean trusted John to know what he was doing. John and Camilla went into the living room, and John sat down across from her. John had told his Dad he wanted to talk to her alone, but as soon as Dean was gone, John didn't have the slightest clue of what to say.

Hey, Mom, remember that time you left me on church steps in the middle of January? Did you know I met a werewolf that way?

Mom, you keep calling me a name I never heard you call me before. What ever happened to 'Shut the hell up!' was that too long for a driver's license?

John asked, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my baby. I wanted to talk to you." Camilla explained, "I'm doing well. I've got a executive position in marketing, I'm engaged to a good man, and my past is behind me. I've made some very horrible mistakes, and I wanted to apologize for it."

John asked, "Do you have any other children?"

Camilla shook her head, "I realized that children weren't really for me. My fiance feels the same."

"You couldn't have realized that before?"

"Things just happen." Camellia said, "I wasn't prepared for a child and I now realize children really aren't in the cards for me. Things just happen, and it's not like I asked for-"

"I didn't ask to be born."John interrupted, "I didn't and yet you still treated me like I was a burden. I didn't ask for you to barely take care of me. I didn't ask you to leave me."

"I made a mistake!"

"Are you talking about me or about what you did with me?"

Camilla sighed, "Liam, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. I don't deserve a second chance, I know, but I just wanted to tell you that."

John looked at the ground, "Not Liam."

"What?"

"My name isn't Liam." John stated, "You never once called me Liam before. You rarely spoke to me directly. My speech was slowed because of it, and it took a while for me to catch up in my development. I don't know why you're doing it, but just don't. My name is John Robert Winchester. My grandpa's name is Bobby Singer, and my other grandpa's name is John Winchester. A man named John took me too a diner, held me on his lap, and got me chicken nuggets and hot cocoa the night you left me. I wandered off, and he found me. I chose the name John for myself. I chose the name Robert too for myself. No one gave me those names I chose them, and my Dad's name is Winchester, Dean Winchester. My Father's name is Castiel Winchester. I have uncles, grandparents, aunts, a brother and a sister, friends. They're my family. I have a family, and I'm happy. My name is John Robert Winchester."

Camilla dug into her purse and pulled out a three papers before handing them to John, "Here. I want you to have these. One has my phone number on it, just in case you want to talk or not it's up to you. The other two are pictures. I don't have many, but uh, I thought um...well..."

John looked at the pictures in his hands. One was of him as a pudgy newborn baby. It looked like it had been taken in a hospital, and he had a polka dotted blue beanie on his head; all scrunched up face, little fingers, and pinkish skin. The other was of him as an older baby probably no older than one. He wore a onesie with a train on the front, and matching socks on his feet. He sat on a couch with one little fist pointing at the camera as he smiled a gum filled grin. John knew it sometimes bugged Dean that he had baby pictures of his other kids, but not his oldest.

John turned them over in his hands, "Thanks. Dad will like these."

Camilla stood up, "I guess I should be going then."

"Yeah."

John saw her out the door with the pictures and phone number in hand. Camilla opened her arms for a hug, but instead John stuck out his hand. She shook it, "I love you."

John shook his head, "No, you don't."

Camilla didn't even try to argue, "I-I'm sorry."

"I know." John replied.

Camilla smiled sadly, "Goodbye... John."

"Bye."

John slowly closed the door behind her, and watched as her car pulled out of the driveway. He flopped down on the bottom step of the stairs and rested his head on his knees. He folded up the phone number and put it into his pocket.

He didn't feel extremely angry like he thought he would be. He felt a little sad, but not that much, John really wasn't sure what he felt.

He yelled, "Dad!"

Dean almost came barreling down the stairs until he stopped when he got to Johnny. Dean asked, "That bitch gone?"

John chuckled softly, "Yeah, she's gone."

John scooted over so Dean could sit down next to him. Dean grumbled, "I should've ganked her."

John pointed out, "Uncle Sam says that's not how you're supposed to solve your problems."

"Yeah, well I still wanted to."

Dean wrapped an arm around John's broad shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "You okay, little man?"

John sighed, "Dunno...She gave me these pictures of when I was a baby."

Dean took the pictures and grinned, "You were a cute kid. What happened?"

John laughed, "Shut up."

"I'm going to put these on the fridge and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Castiel walked down the stairs and stood on the step above them, "Dean, Daniel and Samantha have gotten into Sam's things. Johnny, how are you. I understand that was a bit...difficult."

"She wanted to say sorry, and well she's gone now. She called me John though right before she left. It's all good, Father."

Castiel smiled, "Alright, but I suppose it's right to tell you that Dean and I love you very much then."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Cas is a sap, but yeah. You're my boy, Johnny, and I meant what I said to  _Camilla._ Her name even sounds evil."

John shrugged, "She was human just...I don't know. I guess I can kind of see what she was trying to get across, even if I'm still not okay with it. I'm not entirely sure yet."

Dean quickly kissed the top of his head, so John wouldn't get embarrassed, "Love you, little man."

John said, "I'm not little anymore."

"Yeah, but still."

Mary threw the door open with a flourish with two bags in her hand. Sam trailed slowly behind her with much more than two, "Hey guys, we're home."

Mary looked at their faces and frowned, "Alright, who died?"

John quickly walked upstairs without saying anything.

Sam raised a brow, "Dean, what happened?"

Castiel explained, "John's birth mother dropped by, and it was difficult to say the least."

Sam asked, "Does she want Johnny?"

Dean shook his head, "No luckily, but like hell I would've let her if she did; bitch. I should probably go talk to him."

Mary said, "I'll go talk to him. No worries, Dean Bean."

Mary tromped up the stairs with her bags of clothes in tow. Dean asked, "Mar, I don't know if you should. Maybe we should just let him be for a bit."

"I got this!"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Here i thought you guys would get to have a nice and peaceful afternoon. Shopping couldn't have been as bad as that. What was she like?"

Dean crossed his arms, "Bitchy."

Castiel said, "I think you're being biased, Dean."

Sam said, "We should do something fun later. You know, to make John feel better."

Castiel asked, "Like what?"

Dean and Sam shared a look, "Movie night."

Mary shouted as she banged her fist on John's bedroom door, "I'm coming in whether you're naked or not!"

Mary opened John's door to find him laying on his bed with his hands behind his head, "Oh good, you're wearing pants."

John turned away from her, "What do you want, Mar?"

Mary pulled up John's desk chair and wheeled over to his bed, "I'm seeing what's up with you. Dean told us about You Know Who."

"Oh, is Voldermort here?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about your bio madre. Your dad was going to come up here and have a man to man talk with you, but I offered instead."

John sat up, "You're going to have a man to man talk with me?"

"Well, I'm not a man, but you and Danna Banana talked to me after I first came here, so I thought you'd want to talk to well…not a parent." Mary wiggled her ears, "I'm all ears."

John flopped back down on his bed, "I don't know."

Mary twirled the wheely chair around, "You know my mom was a pretty cool chick. She could make awesome spaghetti, like no other, and she never put me down for anything. She just let me do me, you know, and I guess I made her happy."

Mary sniffled, "She died when I was like fourteen. I was just so frickin' pissed at everything, but then I realized she wouldn't want me to do that. I still get sad sometimes when I think about her, but I try to remember that she was happy whenever I just was me. I liked making her happy. She was a good woman, a real good woman."

John said, "You don't really talk about your mom."

Mary shrugged, "Well, now I am. I distracted you from your shit, so that's something. We just got into the topic of mom's so…"

John said, "She never really was a mom."

"That's alright." Mary said, "You don't need a mom then. You've got two dads, a naggy uncle, a flock of angels, and an  _awesome_  cousin."

John slowly sat back up, "Grandpa Bobby used to always say being blood don't make you family, and family don't end with blood."

Mary nodded, "Hells yeah. Bad grammar aside; hells yeah."

John asked, "How was shopping with Uncle Sam?"

"It was actually fun. I can't say it was more eventful than your day, but it was fun."

Danny knocked on the door and asked, "Johnny? Can I come in?"

John said, "Sure, Danny, what is it?"

Danny's dark hair was brushed upwards to one side as he peeked into the room, "Dad requests you come downstairs, and Mary as well."

Mary jumped up and put Danny into a loose headlock, "It's Mar, little buddy."

As soon as the the three oldest Winchester kids got downstairs they were jumped by the archangel Gabriel. Gabriel said, "Balthazar, got the pizza and drinks, and I totally decked out the living room with beanbag chairs."

John asked, "What's going on?"

Michael put his hand on John's shoulder, "We were called from heaven because we are to have a movie night."

John blinked stunned, "What about your guy's heavenly duties and stuff."

Lucifer threw an arm around Mary's shoulders, "They can wait for a bit. Daddy will surely miss me, but he can cope for the evening."

Balthazar muttered under his breath, "I think Dad will be grateful."

Dean sat down on the couch and gestured for John to come over, "We still need to figure out what movie we're watching first.

Suggestions started flying immediately.

Samantha jumped onto Castiel's lap, "I want to watch Mulan!"

"Bedazzled!"

Gabriel said, "I won't deny Elizabeth Hurley playing you, Luci, wasn't that bad, but the movie sucked."

"Fightclub!"

"No, Dean, I think we should watch something more child friendly, like Wall-E."

Gabriel asked, "Anyone want to watch Footloose?"

"What about Angels in the Outfield?"

All the angels shouted, "NO!"

"Pulp Fiction?"

"101 Dalmatians!"

"Hunchback of Notre Dame."

Lucifer spoke in a creepy voice, " _Human Centipede._ "

"God, no." Sam exclaimed, "No way in hell are we watching that."  
Balthazar suggested, "Sophia's choice?"

"I don't want to have my heart ripped out of my chest, thank you."

John sat down on the floor with his back against the couch. Danny took a beanbag chair right next to him, " I want to watch Spiderman. The Andrew Garfield one, not the Toby Maguire one."

Sam said, "Spiderman it is."

Balthazar took Gabriel's chair, and Michael and Lucifer took a couple of the bean bags along with Danny and Mary. Instead of finding his own seat Gabriel plopped himself right into Sam's lap on the couch with Dean and Castiel. Gabriel snapped his fingers to start the movie.

John laid his head against Dean's knee, as he made himself comfortable with his cheese pizza. Dean leaned down when the movie started to play, "Are you really okay, Johnny."

John looked around at his family. At Balthazar trying to stop Michael from loading the popcorn up with cheese, at Daniel watching the movie with the intensity of a brain surgeon operating, at Lucifer and Mary mixing their sodas, and Gabriel using Sam as his own personal chair.

John smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Being Blood don't make you family.

Family don't end with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the time travel arc! Thank you all for reading, and I also tried my hand at smut. I set it in Winchester verse, and it was inspired by a fanart, but I think it didn't turn out so bad. It's called Whispers at 2am. Thank you all for reading, and next time we're starting the time travel arc, and I am excited for Little John's time travel adventure.


	19. Witches are Bitches 2.0

As it is known amongst the hunting community, witches are bitches

As the Winchester's know time travel is also a rough time, but mixing the two is just a recipe for trouble.

John eventually grew up, and as he gained new memories other's faded. He had a busy and full life, and considering it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him time traveling when he was 8 years old and 17 years old simultaneously had simply slipped his mind. It just slipped that he had accidently time traveled by a witches spell on the 8 year old side, and that occurrence had just so happened not long after Christmas. Balthazar had wiped his memories from his time in the future, so John had only been vaguely aware he had time traveled even though he hadn't been able to remember it.

It was a completely honest mistake.

As everyone knows first days back from breaks are the shittest thing in existence because no one wants to be at school. No one is back the routine, everyone's sleep patterns are messed up, and no one is prepared to be in one building for 8 hours; the teachers or the students. John showed Mary around, and introduced her to his friends as his cousin who would be living with him and Danny now. The only class John and Mary shared was algebra, and Danny had spanish with her. John didn't worry much about her as he did Danny, but he did make sure to warn her about what teachers to be cautious around and what teachers she could joke with a bit.

* * *

With the start of the new semester Danny started his social skills class.

Not counting himself and the teacher Mr. Conklin there were only seven students in the class. There were also 18 desks not including the teachers much larger desk, 213 tiles on the floor, 84 on the ceiling, 157 books on the bookcase in the back of the room, 33 pencils in the room not counting the broken ones, and 8 markers near the markerboard.

Daniel was enjoyed art class, and Luis company, but he hoped Social Skills could be beneficial and he could potentially make friends who were not also John's friends. They were both John's and his friends, but he wanted to try and make friends himself.

There was one boy, Tyler, with a number of scars and bruises covering his face and neck. He told funny jokes, but detested the teacher and any other teachers. He snapped at them, and would only occasionally snap at some of the boys in the hallways. His fist would clench tightly, and he'd pull a stress ball out of his pocket. Mr. Conklin would smile when he saw it, but Daniel knew Tyler considered throwing it at Mr. Conklin's head.

He was friends with Joshlin who skipped school more often than not. She couldn't stand slow walking people, slow talking people, fast talking people, dumb people, too smart people...Joshlin couldn't really stand many people really.

There was one girl, Katy, that had difficulty focusing. She got up and moved often in class, she'd move from doing one thing to switch to another. Daniel didn't understand why she was in the class since she was so good at talking. She informed him about her favorite TV dramas, if her friend Marcie had broken up with her boyfriend, and what music she was liking as of late.

One boy, Sasha, would shake with anxiety and wouldn't look people in the eye. he would try to speak, but then it would be as if the words were logged in his throat and couldn't come out. Mr. Conklin had once made the mistake of asking him to go as Mr. Carissa to make up a test and Sasha had to go home after he'd worked himself into an asthma attack.

Lucy also had anxiety, but she was much better at hiding it than Sasha. She'd busy herself with her work, and she wouldn't bother anyone. When someone spoke to her she'd reply in a very sweet soft voice. She didn't shake like Sasha did, but she couldn't stand being touched. A boy had hugged her once and she'd instinctively punched him in the throat. Daniel was confused at first, but he saw how afraid she was when she spoke. She was just very good at pretending like she wasn't.

Both of them had what seemed to be chemical imbalance. they tended to be in Fight or Flight mode often releasing the adrenaline hormone to fight a danger and or flee from the danger when there were no such danger. It seemed a bit discouraging considering how much they both enjoyed people.

Jobe was a boy who really liked soft things. He liked feeling them between his fingers. He was sensitive to smell because one time Katy had gotten her perfume on Jobe's jacket and Jobe had absolutely refused to wear it because the smell was not right. He hated loud noises, but Sasha also seemed sensitive to loud noises, but it was more so being startled for Sasha. Daniel could understand the unpleasant sensory overload. He didn't understand why Jobe had very little of the classes that were not with Mr. Conklin. Jobe liked a strict schedule and doing certain things in a certain pattern, and Daniel thought it was nice to see someone else also have a preference to that.

Daniel noticed Jobe's brain chemistry was a bit different than that of John's or Mary's, but he didn't understand why exactly. Jobe seemed a bit more normal to Daniel. Daniel's own brain able to process the glory and knowledge of heaven, but it caused some problems. There was so much, and Daniel was still to some degree human.

Jobe was a human, and Daniel found him enjoyable company. What he didn't understand was why some people would snicker under their breath when they were in company. They would say that the two short bus kids fit well together, and Daniel had still not discovered what short bus meant. He didn't even ride the bus, but he knew it was far from short. Jobe's paper's said he was autistic, but Daniel did not know the meaning of that. His own said Asperger's Syndrome and noted he was extremely codependent on John, but his father and Dad had said nothing of that. He was partially an angel. The teacher didn't know that. but he had no idea what Asperger's Syndrome was.

For their first day together they were to get to know each other.

Jobe was very nice to him and Daniel listened attentively when he explained sports statistics.

He simply let Katy talk to him about herself in the mission they were set to get to know each other. She asked if John was dating anyone, and she seemed very pleased when Daniel told her he was not.

Lucy was polite and Sasha did sign language to communicate with her to communicate with him, but was then thrilled to learn Daniel knew it as well. Sasha proved to be very intellectual and had much to say even though his mouth would not allow him to do so.

Joshlin was actually attending school for once. She was at first hostile towards him, but she said she couldn't stay strong under 'the innocent baby blues' as she called his eyes. Tyler kept saying things that were intended to be humorous, but some Daniel did not understand. The few that did make him laugh made Joshlin and Tyler laugh as seemed to happy when he was happy, so Daniel let them do as they pleased.

John was sitting with his back to the Impala as he waited for Daniel and Mary. Usually John walked Danny to and from class, but Mary had offered since her last hour was close to the Special ED classrooms, while John's was closer to the exit near the car.

Sophia had speech and debate, Eli had art club, and god knows where the triplets had gone after school ended. Luis pulled his car up next to the Impala and hopped out, "I take back everything I said about wanting to get back to school. I'm done. I refuse to do the algebra. I don't want do the packets in Foods. I just want to stay home, sleep, and play my PS6. 7:56 is too damn early to be up and start learning."

John asked, "You stayed up all night playing that dumb game again didn't you?"

Luis huffed, "I waited too damn long for Kingdom Hearts 3, and I will beat it."

"You knew we were going to have school." John said, "You should've went to bed early."

"Nag, nag, nag."

"I am not a nag!"

Luis grinned, "Let's see what Mar thinks, hm?"

Mary had her backpack slung over her shoulder as she was tugging Daniel along behind her. Luis yelled, "Hey, Mar, is J.R a nag?"

Mary shouted, "Johnny? Yeah, he's a nag."

John crossed his arms, "I am not a nag. I just do what I think is best and will benefit you."

Luis coughed, "Nag."

Mary threw her backpack into the trunk and Luis slid next to her smiling, "How was your first day, Mar?"

Mary shrugged, "Not bad. Didn't see that one guy, Kap or whatever his name was. There's this one pretty cool chick in my English class who helped me out. Can't say there's any horrendous teachers, but that one guy with the parrot is a little strict."

Luis nodded, "Yeah, pretty sure the only thing Mr. Carissa loves is that bird."

Daniel looked up to John. John expected him to ask to go get a milkshake. John was even feeling like one himself even though it was only 16 degrees outside. Daniel loved them no matter the weather. What he didn't expect was Daniel to ask, "Johnny, what does Asperger's Syndrome mean?"

John's eyes widened and his mouth slack jawed not sure how to respond to Daniel's question.

Luis demanded, "Where'd you learn that, Danny? Did Kash or Duke say something?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, that was written about me in Mr. Conklin's papers. I don't understand what it means."

John rubbed the back his neck, "Well, it's a developmental disorder."

Daniel tilted his head,"Was my development disordered?"

Mary scoffed, "What the hell do they think he'd stu-"

John clamped a hand over Mary's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Daniel's face fell, "I'm not stupid…"

John sighed not sure how to explain, "No, Danny you're not. That doesn't mean stupid either. It just means...different in some ways than anyone else."

Mary mumbled, "Sorry, Danny. I didn't mean you're stupid 'cause you're not."

Luis ruffed Daniel's hair roughly, "Don't worry about it, buddy. We should go do something. What do you want to do, Dan?"

Daniel said, "Milkshake."

John smiled softly, "We can go get milkshakes."

Luis nodded, "You wanna ride with me, Danny?"

Daniel got into Luis car while John and Mary got into the Impala. Mary slumped her shoulders and said, "I fucked up."

John rubbed his eyes, "You didn't. It's just...god I don't know. I'll talk to Dad and Father later about it. I just don't know how to answer his questions sometimes. I don't like seeing him sad, and since I'm his big brother I'm supposed to take care of him."

Mary smiled, "You don't do a half bad job at it."

"Thanks."

"But if you think I'm drinking a milkshake when it's cold as balls outside you're dead wrong."

John chuckled, "I'll get you a coffee then."

* * *

Luis was trying to show off to Mary how good he was at the arcade game, but he actually sucked pretty bad. Daniel watched as he sipped his milkshake, and John tried to think if he had picked up the newly released book he had wanted, or if he hadn't. Daniel wanted to try the game with the fish, and not wanting to hurt his brother's mood anymore John just handed him a couple bucks to go nuts, "You stay with Luis and Mary. I'm gonna head to the bookstore real quick."

"Okay."

John warned, "Don't wander off."

"Uh, huh."

"I mean it, Danny, stay with them."

"Okay."

"Are you listening to me?"

Daniel frowned as he continued with his game, "Yes."

"John repeated, "Don't wander off."

Daniel's nostrils flared but he didn't turn to John, "I am not a child."

John ran a hand threw his hair, "I know, I know. I just don't something to happen to you."

Daniel seemed to not want to pay him any mind, so John dragged his feet all the way to the bookstore.

A girl stood right in front of the shelf he needed to get to. He didn't have the fifth book in the Todd Family series, and he wanted it. The girl had dark hair closely cut to her head. It was as short if not shorter than his own. She looked about his age, possibly even a little older, but John wasn't sure considering most people mistook him for being older than he really was.

John said, "Excuse me, Ma'am."

The girl glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Which book is the second in the series. The numbers are not listed on the spines."

John pulled it off the shelf and handed it to her, "It's this one. The second one was okay, but I liked the third better since it dealt more with the oldest son."

"That one is?"

John plucked the third book off the shelf for her, "Here."

The girl said, "Thank you, uh um. I don't believe I caught your name."

John stuck out his hand to shake it, "John."

She smiled softly as she took his hand, "I'm Alexandra."

She quickly walked away and John noticed the girl had put a small folded up note into his hand. It read: Meet me in the Kearney Public Library on Wednesday. We have much to discuss.

To some degree John thought she meant a date, but since he didn't know, nor had he ever seen the girl he was starting to think she was probably a hunter. If she wanted to talk to him specifically it could be some young hunter wanting to work with the Winchester Brothers, or she could potentially know what the case he was attempting to work on concerned. If that was true, then she could maybe be useful. He needed to figure out what was going on for Danny.

Luis skipped into the bookstore tugging Danny along with Mary casually walking behind them, "Hey, J.R, do you think I can possibly borrow like five bucks?"

John tucked the note into his pocket, "Yeah, no way. We should head home anyway."

Daniel asked, "Did you find the book you were looking for?"

John ruffled Daniel's hair, "Yeah, Sorry for being a dick earlier."

Mary said, "You were not a dick."

Luis and Daniel both nodded.

John smiled, "Thanks guys. That's nice and all, but-"

Mary continued, "You were just a nag."

"Nag!"

John's pursed his lips, "Not a nag."

* * *

It was a simple mistake.

John had a lot on his plate, and in his mind the occurrence had been years ago.

He had almost completely forgotten his time travel trip back to 2014 even though he could never recall any of the details for his trip in time thanks for Balthazar's mind wipe. He knew it had happened, but it just slipped his mind.

Dean opened John's bedroom door with Celeste in one hand, "Johnny, what would you think if you found a guinea pig just chilling in the bathroom and you were going to take a piss when you found her?"

John sat his trumpet down, "I don't think I'd want her watching me."

Castiel stomped forward, "She did not mean anything by it. It was purely accidental."

"Doesn't mean I like it. She doesn't have to wander."

Castiel squinted his eyes, "Neither do you."

Dean said, "Johnny, are you hearing this?"

John chuckled, "Yeah, I hear. What's for dinner? Do you need help?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, Little man, I got it. Michael and Balthazar took Jojo out, and it's Sammy and Gabriel's date night. It'll just be you, me, Mary, Danny, and the angel who loves the frickin' guinea pig more than me."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I do not."

"Yes you do! You never take my side."

"It's because you argue with a guinea pig. She does not enjoy it."

"Neither do I!"

Castiel sighed exasperated, "We will leave you be, John.  _Someone_  just wanted to complain about silly things."

Dean retorted, "You're a silly thing."

Castiel gave John a look as he closed the door to deal with his husband.

John sat his trumpet down and collapsed back on his bed. He had practiced enough.

He didn't have any homework aside from algebra, studying his French flashcards, and looking into finding a good topic for his paper in world history.

John made himself comfortable as he put his hands behind his head.

La fille.

La Femme.

L'homme.

Le garçon.

His GPA was doing fine, but he needed to keep it up if he wanted to hunt.

Mary had been bugging him about going hunting with him, but she was still working on her gun handling with Dean and Sam. She was learning more and more everyday. but John just wasn't sure she was ready for field work yet.

John's hand went to the knife under his bed when smoke suddenly filled his bedroom. He opened his mouth to call for his dad when he was jerked backwards.

Shit.

The time travel incident.

Seventeen year old John was tugged backwards into the past, while 8 year old John was thrown into the future.

The smoke dissipated from the bedroom, and on John's bed was an unconscious small blond little boy with freckles and ears a little too big for his head.

Frickin' witches.


	20. Trying to Eat Someone is Icky

Little eight year old Johnny Winchester groaned as he grasped his head.

Fucking witches.

He didn't give a damn what those damned Harry Potter books said; witches were only trouble. Who would think it was a good idea to work with demonic forces just to do stupid hocus pocus anyway? Frickin' witches thats who. His head hurt like a bitch, and his stomach was a little queasy, but he was relieved to find nothing else was hurt or broken. John rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He wasn't in the witches house anymore. It almost looked like he was back in his bedroom in Nebraska, but it looked different.

The bed he was lying on was much too big to be his, and the second bed of Daniel's wasn't there anymore neither were his drawings, his toy chest, his nightlight, or Afriel. Instead of lore and research papers there was some hand written post-it's put up near the desk, a poster of a Dodger's baseball player, a couple fairly nice art pieces, and a few pictures adorned the walls. He saw almost all of his books now neatly organized on a bookshelf, and his chest full of weapons and supplies still sat in it's usual spot. In one corner of the room sat baseball gear near what seemed to two instrument cases, and a guitar as propped up against the wall.

John slid off the bed and opened the chest. He recognized his small knife and put it in the inner pocket of his jacket. He needed to investigate where the hell he was. It looked like he was at home, but it was a different home. Maybe the witch had done some spell sending him to an alternate reality or something. Daniel had started emitting a glow from his skin before the whole shit storm had occurred, so he was probably safe back with Dean and Sam. John knew he just needed to keep calm and get a good grip on where he was.

He creeped into the hallway trying not to make too much noise. Nothing looked too weird, and there weren't any bad people around. He hadn't a full blown plan of what he would do if he did run into any monsters or bad people, but he was working on it. John inched slowly down the hallway all while trying to watch his back; it seemed like he was just at home, a different one, but home all the same. Maybe if he was in an alternate reality there would be an alternate Cas and alternate Sam and Dean. If that was the case there was a chance they weren't even hunters, but the book of vampires sitting on a bookcase in the hall begged to differ.

John considered the pro's and con's of going downstairs when he heard the soft flutter of wings behind him he spun around, putting the knife between himself and the person, he demanded, "Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I?"

The man had bright blue eyes, dark hair swept upwards, plushy lips. He tilted his head as he slipped a few sour gummy worms into his mouth, "Johnny?"

John frowned, "Yeah?"

The man grinned, and John was suddenly struck with whose grin looked exactly like the man's. John slowly lowered his knife, "Son of a bitch...Danny?"

Daniel asked, "I am indeed, Danny. What happened, Johnny?"

John put the knife back into his pocket. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact his four year old looking baby brother looked almost fully grown. Now that he looked at him he saw a hell of alot of Castiel in him, but now that he was almost a man he could clear see more of Dean's jaw in his face. He hadn't even realized Daniel had come closer to him until his hands wrapped around his waist lifting him into the air, "You're so small, Johnny. Were you always this small? What happened did you shrink or since you don't recognize me I guess you're not from this time period."

John wiggled, "Yeah, this witch must've zapped me into the future somehow. It's pretty shitty, but I don't think Dad and Sam were close enough to be affected, and you weren't either so that's good. Now will you put me down! I'm not that little!"

Daniel dropped John onto the floor, "Yes, you are. You're little and your ears are big and you swear a lot. You shouldn't because then you'd have to put money into the swear jar. "

John chuckled, "Swear jar, seriously?"

The thought of a swear jar just seemed to ridiculous he couldn't help but laugh. Sam didn't swear nearly as much as Dean, but even stiff lipped goody goody Sam swore. The angels like Gabriel and Balthazar would surely not be happy with being reprimanded for language. Hell, John wasn't all that fond of it himself when Dean did it to him because he wasn't supposed to swear at school. The thought of Bobby going up against the swear jar brought another laugh to his lips.

Daniel picked up his gummy worms and asked, "Do you want to see my room?"

John shrugged, "Why not, although I do need to find a way to get home, I guess there's no harm in it."

Daniel said, "Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Michael, Uncle Balthazar...none of them are home at the moment."

John asked, "Are Dad or Cas?"

Daniel teetered on his feet and stared at the ceiling, "Yes, but no."

"Yes, but no?"

"Yes, but no, yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No, they're not here?"

"Yes, but no!"

John put his hands on his hips, "And what exactly does 'yes, but no' mean?"

Daniel was still staring at the ceiling, and seemed almost completely unaware John had actually asked him a question. John spoke sharply, "Daniel!"

Daniel fiddled with the rolled up bag of gummy worms in his hands, "Well, yes they are in the house, but no they are not to be disturbed unless of an emergency because they are busy. I do not know why, but I don't want to get into trouble."

John rolled his eyes, "Fine, just go to your room then. I'll find them myself. You won't get into trouble if you're not involved. I'm gonna figure out what the hell's going on."

Daniel reluctantly closed his door while leaving his half eaten bag of gummies as a peace offering. John smiled and shook his head when he picked up the bag. He knew Danny in his time loved those things, and it was nice to see the kid kept that about him as he got older. Danny didn't seem all that different, like douchy different, but he did seem a bit off. Still, it wasn't exactly his problem yet. His problem was figuring out where the hell his dad was in the house. The kitchen and their bedroom had been empty, and his mission to find Dean and Cas had been brushed to the side a bit when he had seen downstairs on the main floor that he knew did not lead to the basement. The basement stairs were in the parlor, not in the kitchen.

John quietly made his way down the stairs. The room seemed to be quite big if the torn apart car was any estimate. There were a few metal tables with numerous odds and ends on top of them like a huge toolbox, what appeared to be an engine, many notes and blueprints, and other mechanical things. It was actually kind of cool, but he didn't' understand why there was a Dora the Explorer table with toy tea cups on top of it sitting near what looked like a generator.

Investigating the new room had made his actual reason for wandering around slip his mind, but he did actually find Dean and Cas. Castiel was straddling Dean's lap, his white button up shirt was open, and they were putting their tongues down each other's throats. John did what any reasonable eight year old would do. He quickly covered his eyes and yelled, "Ew, ew, ew ,ew!"

John hide behind the taken apart car and with his hands will over his eyes he tried to will the horrific image away. It was the probably the most horrible thing he had ever seen, and John had seen some horrible things. It was just so gross! John couldn't understand why anyone would want to kiss like that for whatever reason. A kiss on the cheek or head he got, but why would anyone stick their tongue in another person's mouth! It was gross!

John still had his hands over his eyes when he heard the soft patter of socks on the floor. Dean asked softly, "Johnny, is that you?"

John replied, "You're gross!"

Castiel chuckled, "We apologize for that we hadn't expected anyone to come down here. We're decent now."

Dean replied, "I guess that whole time travel thing had slipped my mind. I almost forgot that we had seventeen year old you for a day in Colorado. Guess we get seven year old you now until past Balthazar comes to get you."

John huffed, "Well that's just great. I have to wait for that douchewad, and little Danny needs me right now. This is fan-fucking-tastic."

Castiel scolded, "Language, John."

John retorted, "Bite me."

Dean picked up John out from behind the car in one swoop. It had been years since Dean had picked up his oldest son, so he planned to take full advantage of the time he now could do so. His baby boy: with his short skinny limbs, his fluffy blond hair, ears a little too big, big wide eyes, and of course his scowl of irritation of being cradled. John squirmed in his dad's arms, "Put me down! I'm not a baby!"

Dean situated John so he was in a more comfortable position on his hip, "There. Is that better?"

John rolled his eyes dramatically, "I guess, but I won't like it. I'm only letting you cause I know you'll do it anyway. Danny said you guys are only here, but I guess this is what he meant when not to disturb you. It's a good thing he didn't know why he wasn't supposed to."

Castiel asked, "You have spoken with Daniel?"

"Yeah, he's all big. Still got those big blue eyes, and he was eating gummy worms. He seemed a little weird though.'

"Weird how?"

John shrugged, "Dunno, guess it's just how he is. My Danny's little right now even though he'd being a little douchewad at the moment. Your Danny is a bit of a dweeb, but I guess it's expected 'because Cas is a dweeb."

Castiel huffed affronted, but Dean laughed as he pecked Castiel's temple, "You're kind of a dweeb, babe."

"I do not believe so."

Dean checked his watch, "You're a dweeb, but I love you for it. I should start dinner. Johnny, no one else is home, so do you want to help me cook or do you want to go play with Danny?"

John said, "I'll see what Danny's up to. So you gonna put me down?"

Dean grinned, "Nope. I can carry you up the stairs. I can't carry you in this time. I'm pretty sure you weigh as much as I do if not more."

John giggled, "No way I'm as heavy as your fatass!"

Dean sat John on the ground once they were in the kitchen. John scampered upstairs and Dean started taking out the ingredients he needed for dinner. Castiel said, "I am quite sure seventeen year old John does not swear as much as that young boy. Perhaps the swear jar should've been implicated at an earlier date."

Dean leaned against the counter, "It's still nice to see him little again. He was so cute, and pretty damn sassy. What happened to that attitude?"

"He grew up." Castiel explained, "He grew up with a loving family and didn't feel the need to overcompensate for his young age and painful memories by pushing those around them away and with trying to act older than he truly is. Our John is very mature, but he acts as a young man his age should don't you think?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah, he did grow up, but that doesn't mean I don't miss when he was little and actually needed me to take care of him."

Castil reassured, "He does still need you; just in different ways. I'm sure John will go to you for advice in dating and such, but little John does not need that. John will need you to stand by him as a fellow hunter, and to act as his mentor still. John still needs his father no matter how old he will get."

Dean smiled, "You always know what to say, but you're right. I also thought you were father, and I was dad?"

Castiel said, "Little John does not refer to me as that just yet."

"He will. He will soon."

A sudden crash from upstairs interrupted Dean and Castiel's conversation. They heard Mary exclaim, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

John yelled, "DAD! HELP!"

Dean shook his head, "I forgot about Mary. Can you take care of that? I have to start cooking the hamburger."

Castiel sighed dramatically but went anyway. John was trying his hardest to get away from the strange tall girl he didn't know, but she wasn't letting up. Mary said, "Cas, Johnny shrunk and if he was this small as a kid then puberty must've hit that boy like a truck."

John tried to push her hand away from his wrist, "I don't know who the hell you ate! Get your fucking hands off me! Cas, make her stop!"

Daniel was watching the ordeal from the sidelines slightly distressed. He wasn't sure what side to help, or exactly how he would go about helping. John had assured Daniel that he was in no trouble, and that he had found Dean and Castiel doing gross stuff. Daniel didn't even want to know what that gross stuff could be because if John was disgusted by it then it would surely be horrendous. Mary had come out of her room and chaos erupted. Mary quickly realized the young boy was John and after knocking over a bookshelf to get to him she promptly investigated much to John's displeasure.

Castiel said, "Mary, that is John when he was a little boy. There was an incident with a witch on his end and we will wait for Balthazar to retrieve him and the John of our time will returned. Now let him go."

Mary released John's wrist sending him to the floor. John picked himself up and crossed his arms as he pouted, "She saw me and just went nuts. I don't care who she is I don't like her."  
"She is our cousin." Daniel replied, "She was simply surprised and excited; not nuts."

John raised a brow, "So she's Uncle Sammy's daughter? Seriously?"

Castiel tilted his head, "Is that so hard to believe?"

John shrugged, "Guess not, but it's pretty fucking weird. The whole time travel thing is weird."

Mary cleared her throat, "You know I have heard not a single thing about the swear jar."

John said, "It's because it's a stupid idea."

"I second that motion. Dan, you wanna third."

Daniel scrunched his brow, "I am unsure if that's a thing."

Dean shouted from the kitchen, "Is everything okay?"

Mary grabbed John, and this time he didn't resist when she dragged him into the kitchen, "You're oldest kid is little tiny Tim. I mean in comparison to BBB this kid is a little guy!"

Dean stopped stirring one of the pots on the stove to pick up Johnny, "Yeah, Johnny's my little man. Not so little anymore, but he used to be."

John hid his face in Dean's shoulder so they wouldn't see how red his cheeks were, "Shut up, you're gross."

Mary snickered, "Why'd he say you're gross?"

Castiel sighed, "John had walked in on Dean and I kissing enthusiastically."

"Enthusiastically my ass; you were trying' to eat him!" John murmured.

Dean rubbed John's back and laughed, "You'll get it when your older."

Mary snorted, "Cause we all know how promiscuous Saint Jean is."

It took a minute for Daniel to realize Mary was referring to John by a nickname others had used, "Mar, John is not particularly promiscuous."

Castiel replied, "I think she was being sarcastic."

John was trying his hardest to burrow as deep as he could into Dean's shoulder. Dean rubbed Johnny's back in small soothing circles, "It's okay, little man. She's just playing."

Dean couldn't make out what John said other than the muffling sound against his shirt. John didn't seem to want to be put down anytime soon, and Dean didn't mind it, so he started contributing to cook with just one hand as he used the other to support John's small body against him. John had seemed smaller than the rest of his class, and it wasn't until he hit fourteen he shot up and at fifteen and sixteen he started to bulk up and fill out. Soon enough Samantha would start growing more and he wouldn't have any little kids to tote around. He remembered Daniel had always been very interactive when he was carried, but John was quiet. When John was carried he'd hide his face into Dean's shoulder, but he'd relax against the warm body and the rhythm of Dean's breathing. Dean had missed it.

Older John was catching up to his Uncle Sam in height, so Dean would enjoy the little blast to the past while he could. His little boy had grown up great, and he'd always be his boy, and John always told him he wasn't little anymore.

John lifted his face and grumbled, "Guess you're still pretty touchy and cuddly in your old age, huh?"

Dean retorted, "Hey, I'm not that old! Touchy I know, cuddly I can take, but old age won't be tolerated."

John replied, "You're beard's scratchy. You got a beard, so you're old."

Castiel sat down some spices on the counter and kissed Dean's cheek, "I like the beard, also I am much, much, much older than Dean so in comparison he isn't that old."

John stuck out his tongue appalled, "Ew!"

Castiel moved around so he could peck little John's cheek. Dean's chest rumbled as he laughed, but John did what any reasonable eight year old would he buried his face into Dean's shoulder and neck where it was safe from weird angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Brittypop09, CrazyDiego, Chloe... ,Johnjon, Jaden Xiang for you're wonderful words and support. I'm a bit behind schedule from WB1 last year, but finally reached chapter 20. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll continue to read as WB2 continues. Comments are appreciated and it's always nice to hear what you're thinking about this story.


	21. Adventures in Time Numero Dos

Time is Fluid.

Frankly it would take too much time to even begin explaining the concepts of time and space, and even though we have a word quota to meet here it would really take too long and we've got a story to tell, not talk about metaphysics and all that mumbo jumbo. There are actually a lot of theories around the concept of time. What is it really? Hold it, off track again; not going to explain time because really it's tiresome, irritating, and lets just go with the explanation that human minds cannot begin to comprehend the vastness of the universe, time, space, and life bla bla bla-alright, give me a minute.

Wiki says that Time is a measure in which events can be ordered from the past through the present into the future, and also the measure of durations of events and the intervals between is often referred to as the fourth dimension, along with the spatial dimensions.

Google's first definition is that time is the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole.

Now, humans don't exactly have the knowledge yet to achieve time travel no matter what Back to the Future tells ya. Angels, being the multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent that they are, don't exactly play by human standards. They can travel through time, and the laws of physics or the universe really don't apply to them. Lifes a bitch that way.

Back to the beginning, time if fluid.

You've probably heard of the butterfly effect? Not the movie, well partly the movie. The butterfly effect dealing with the idea that one change in a situation can drastically change the outcome of the event. Let's say that if Mary Winchester had never died what would happen? The Winchester's lives would be pretty damn different wouldn't it? Well generally the past is something that cannot be changed without bending the rules a bit, and God had been running a bit of a tight ship, so that's out of the question for now. That doesn't mean the future cannot be changed.

In 2014, when Balthazar had traveled to 2023 to rescue an eight year old John, he had erased John's memory of the time so no super secrets would be revealed, but Balthazar remembered. Angels could handle that type of info. Balthazar was many things but a blabber mouth was not one of them. The Balthazar of 2023, he could feel it in his wings as Michael pushed their little niece on the swing. 2014 Balthazar was jumping through time, and 2023 Balthazar was only slightly curious if past him's adventure differed at all. He remembered it being very  _educational,_ so he whipped out his phone, sent up a little prayer to the big man for permission, and plopped down on the other swing. He wouldn't go time hopping just to see what his past self was up to, but that didn't mean he couldn't mojo it onto Netflix.

Balthazar said, "Mikey, we'll have to head home soon and collect Gabriel and Sam before that."

Michael and Samantha both pouted. Samantha asked, "Does that mean we can't play on the slides?"

Balthazar replied, "Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone for a bit."

Michael practically tugged Samantha along, "Come along, Jophiel, we must hurry then."

Balthazar stretched his legs out as he watched past him; he certainly didn't remember anything involving dinosaurs.

2014 Balthazar never did like the dinosaurs that much, even though Gabriel loved toying with the beasts and Castiel, curious little Cassie, loved all of their Father's creations. The last time he had dealt with dinosaurs had been when Castiel decided he would try and make friends with a Spinosaurus, and Balthazar had to save the young angel who couldn't even smite a stick yet. Balthazar liked hanging out on earth when there were humans with alcohol and spoke more than grunts and groans. He did not like hanging out on Earth when there were huge ass bugs flying around and even bigger deadly lizards ruling the place.

Balthazar had been too distracted by the pack of Troodon trying to gnaw at his limbs to open up a multidimensional pocket for him to fly through. Damned pests!

His stint in Nazi Germany reminded him of the Black SS Nazi uniform hanging in the back of his closet. Everything went accordingly as Balthazar found himself in a prison. 2023 Balthazar had asked Dean and Sam about their time in the slammer, and received a very amusing story about how well Dean fit in with criminals better than he did highschoolers when he was a teenager and some nurse ghost who killed the men with heart attacks.

Balthazar chuckled; good times. He yelled, "Mikey, Josie, time to head off!"

Samantha crossed her arms defiantly, but could do nothing when a reluctant Michael lifted her up, "We must go get Sam and Gabriel now?"  
Balthazar said, "We can come back to the park another time."

Michael grinned, "I would like to try the next time Lucifer can come with us."

Balthazar smiled, "Yeah, next time."

* * *

Johnny was making a list of things he was sure of about the future.

His dad was a total sap and seemed to have forgotten John knew how to walk at eight years old.

His cousin actually wasn't half-bad even though for some reason she seemed awed at John's size.

Castiel was just as bad as his dad.

Daniel was still kind of like a baby and needed John to look after him.

His dad's cooking was still pretty great.

Castiel and Dean lived in each other's back pockets, and as icky as it was to see them smooching they really looked happy.

The Cubs still were not doing too hot.

He had been trying to figure out what life would be like when he was older by scouring his room. It didn't look that bad actually, and John had at least anticipated  _something_  horrendous going down. Still, he was glad it seemed like he was wrong. He heard what sounded like Balthazar shout, "Have no fear, Balthazar is here!"

John shot down the stairs. Dean had said that Balthazar would be the one to come and get him. He liked Mar, and his mushy dad, and lame-o Cas, but he missed his Dad, his little Danny, his Cas, his uncle Sammy. He was at home, but he wasn't at the home he knew. He wanted to go home.

Back in the past, future John was in the midst of a very serious card game.

Daniel giggled, "Go fish!"

"You can't say 'go fish' every time it's you're turn, Danny!" John explained.

"Go fish!"

Sam peeked over at Daniel's cards, "John asked if you had any nine's, Danny. So if you have any you give it to him, and if you don't you say go fish."

Danny frowned, "What about goin' to get fishes?"

Dean laughed, "There aren't any real fish. It's just what you say when play Go Fish."

Danny threw down his cards and pouted, "No fishes…"

"No fishes, little one."

As much as John loved his Danny, he did miss baby Danny on occasion. The Danny who wasn't bogged down by the knowledge and power of heaven. The Danny who didn't really seem to fit anywhere. Baby Danny didn't have to deal with having so much in his head, while not understanding some of it or understanding what others deemed so very simple. Danny got overwhelmed sometimes due to all of it. His baby brother of 2014 only troubles involved not getting a fish due to some absurd car game.

Daniel jumped into John's lap and settled against his chest. Danny asked, "Johnny, how come you're so big?"

John shrugged, "I grew up."  
Daniel huffed, "I don't like it."

John chuckled, "It's not that bad. You know your bigger too."

Daniel's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Really. You're almost as tall as Gabriel definitely, and you're a really awesome angel too."

Daniel's little mouth fell open in shock, "Wow."

John ran a hand through Daniel's curly dark hair; the curls were practically non existent in his time. Daniel always worried about being a good angel and following in his uncle's and father's footsteps. He wasn't fully an angel, and he wasn't fully human. Samantha tended to lean more towards the human side, while Daniel leaned more towards the angel side. He knew it was a bit difficult for him even though Daniel never voiced it.

It was nice to see Daniel little again, and his dad and uncle younger. Dean was certainly more of an awkward duck than he was in the future, but they really hadn't changed too much. Matured a little perhaps, but they were still the Winchester brothers through and through.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket after it started blaring Back in Time. Sam said, "Balthazar wants to know if you're ready to go."

John sat Daniel down and stood up. Dean pulled him into a hug then coughed when he released him, "Um, uh, thanks you know, for helping Danny. And um you grew up great."

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up to hug John. John grinned, "Who do you think's the reason behind that? I was raised by some pretty great people you know."

Dean rubbed the back of his head, but he smiled.

A time rippled vortex appeared in front of the TV and a slender hand reached through and grabbed John's shoulder. John gave his family a small wave, before Balthazar pulled him and he stumbled through the vortex. He looked down at his younger, much smaller, self who was gaping at him like he'd grown another head. Little John demanded, "What the hell have you guy's been feeding me? I'm fucking huge like Uncle Sam!"

Everyone laughed, and John shook his head. If Mary had met his when he was a kid he wouldn't hear the end of it. He used to swear like a sailor, and even though he still swore a bit he didn't really see much need to put an expletive in every sentence. Sam and Dean would swear up and down John used to be a little ball of fury, and John really hadn't believed them, but now he saw it.

John suddenly found himself squished in between his father and dad. Standing in the parlor were Uncle Sam, Balthazar, Michael holding Sammy. J, and Gabriel holding what appeared to be a fussy bundle of blankets in one arm. Gabriel saluted Past Balthazar and John with his free hand, "Long Live and Prosper."

Past Balthazar closed the vortex behind them and Daniel jumped onto his big brother, "John, little you was fairly intimidating, so I gave you my gummy worms."

John scoffed, "I wasn't that bad as a kid. How was everything here?"

Dean didn't reply as he wrapped his arms around John's waist and attempted to lift him. He got hims probably no more than a centimeter off the ground before he gave up, 'Shit, you're heavy. I got to carry little you around all I wanted, but no I can't. Still missed you though."

John shrugged, "I got to see you with less wrinkles, so we're even."

Mary hissed sharply through her teeth, "Low blow, man."

John was lifted into the air bridle style by Castiel; damned angel strength. "I can lift you, what did you say about wrinkles."

"Put me down! I mean, Dad, you haven't aged a day."

"That's more like it. You can put him down, babe."  
Samantha tried to wiggle out of Michael's arms to see what Gabriel was carrying, "Uncle Gabey, what do you have?"

Sam's face paled like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Nothing!"

The bundle Gabriel was carrying just so happened to bark at that very moment.

Dean's nostrils flared, "Oh hell no."

Samantha exclaimed, "A puppy!"

Balthazar snapped his fingers and poured himself some scotch, "So that's what that was."

John bumped his shoulder against Balthazar's as he moved out of the way of the upcoming storm brewing between Sam and Gabriel against Dean, "Thanks, you know, for saving me."

Balthazar asked with a grin, "Not that much a douchewad, huh, twerp?"

John chuckled remembering how that used to be his favorite word, "No...not  _that_  much."

Sam argued, "He was all out in the rain, Dean! He's just a little puppy and we'll keep him on mine and Gabe's side of the house. Please, Dean"

Gabriel said, "Sam-Jam, you are a grown ass man. You don't need your brother's permission! He is Dickie's son! I miss my little terrier; this pup's already family."

Dean stated,"No!"

The puppy jumped out of Gabriel's arms and Samantha jumped out Michael's to chase the dog. Dean groaned, "He's getting mud everywhere!"

Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dean, you know how much Sam wasn't a dog…"

"Dean, please!"

"Not the eyes, Sammy."

Balthazar smiled, "They're neanderthals, but I like 'em."

John asked, "You getting soft in your old age too, Balthazar."

"Shut up, beefcake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pjoong will be addressed in the end notes by proper name, now. Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I had a sudden awesome idea of where to take Winchester Bond. And Chloe, you are onto something and it actually gave me that big idea. Thank you all for your comments and reading.


	22. The Library with Alexandra

John tried to speak over the sound of the blowtorch and Bad Company playing on the radio; even though he had been doing it for nearly five minutes Dean hadn't stopped working, "Dad, hey Dad?"

Dean continued to work not not even seeming to notice John had tried to talk to him. John yelled, "Dad!"

Dean stopped what he was doing and pushed the welding mask up, "You want something, Johnny?"

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah, I wanted to know if I could go to the library?"

"Sure." Dean said, "You got a project to do or something?"

John could feel his palms getting damp, "Yeah, I'll be back before dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

Dean flipped his mask back down and went back to work. John walked out of his dad's workshop and breathed a sigh of relief when he was in the living room. He hated lying to his dad, but he had to do it. The girl had asked him to meet her on Wednesday at the library, and he needed to figure out what was going on; for Danny. There were too many loose ends, and it wasn't adding up. If the girl, Alexandra, had any useful information then maybe it he would be able to figure out what was going on.

As John was putting on his jacket, Daniel asked, "Where're you going?"

John made sure he has Balthazar's keys in his pocket, "The library."

"Can I come with?"

Much to Daniel's surprise, John actually replied, "No, I have something important to do, so you can't come with. Why don't you see what Sammy J's up to?"

Daniel pouted, "Fine..."

John ruffled Daniel's hair, "Hey, I won't be gone long. You can last a little bit without me. I'll bring you home a slushie."

Daniel said, "Grape!"

"Okay." John chuckled, "I'll get you grape."

Daniel stood at the door and waved when John pulled out of the driveway. It was odd, but he figured John could go somewhere without him. He would get a slushie, so there wasn't much reason in pouting about it. John had told him to see what Samantha was up to, so that was exactly what he would do.

There were 12 steps on the staircase. Daniel had counted them before, but he found it interesting. There were 12 steps on the staircase, 12 labors of Hercules, there was a song about 12 days of Christmas, 12 months in a year, 12 tribes were started after Moses led the Jews from Egypt, there are 12 pairs of ribs in the human body, 12 zodiac signs, 12 Apostles, 12 inches in a foot, and Jacob had 12 sons. A dozen is a quantity that means 12.

Daniel teetered on his heels while he stood in front of Samantha's open bedroom door. Samantha was playing with her stuffed animals. It was a game Daniel did not know though it involved flames drawn in crayon, a helmet strapped on Slepnir the horse plush's head, a skateboard, and three flutterby fairies ready to launch. "Jophiel, what are you up to?"

Samantha looked up at Daniel scowling, "Don't call me Jophiel."

"That is your angel name."  
"Don't call me it!"

Daniel asked, "Is Sammy alright?"

Samantha moved Tigger across the floor, "Fine, what do you want?"

Daniel walked into her room and sat cross-legged on the floor, "I wanted to see what you were up to. John told me to check on you because he had left."

Samantha replied, "I'm playing."

Daniel grabbed a jack-in-the-box, "Might I also play?"

Samantha didn't reply, while Daniel winded up the jack-in-the-box. The music played until he let it go. Out popped what had once been a clown, but it was missing its head, "Uncle Sam tore the head off when Papa showed it to him. I need to find my Barbie head so I can fix it."

Daniel said, "That would be a frightening creation."

Daniel moved on to the building blocks and started to stack them meticulously; four blocks on bottom, then two, then one, and then another tower the same exact way. Samantha whined, "You're doing it wrong!"

"I don't think so." Daniel furrowed his brow.

"Dummy! Go away."

Daniel pouted, "I am not a dummy."

Mary slammed Tigger down, "Go!"

Daniel crawled out of Samantha's room disappointed. Samantha stood up and slammed the door behind him. Samantha didn't even want to associate with him. He had thought he had played appropriately, but apparently it had not been so. Samantha was so very sweet to Dean. She was very puzzling, and did not possess the patience John did. He had went to see Samantha as John had instructed, but John had also instructed him he could not go with him. He had no idea what to do.

Samandriel appeared next to him, "Daniel, you are distressed. Why is that?"

Daniel sighed, "Samantha nor John wish for my company. Dad is busy, and everyone else is busy except me."

Samandriel sat down next to him, "Why don't you come to heaven? You can fly the trip yourself can't you?"

"Am I allowed?"

Samandriel said, "I don't see why not. Eli is quite busy with a project, so I am attending to my duties in heaven. I can drop you off in one of your father's favorite human heaven's, and you can explore from there."

Daniel was not all that sure John, Castiel, or Dean would want him to go off on his own, but John was allowed to go off on his own. He didn't understand why he could not do so, but surely it would be allowed in heaven. It was safe in heaven and his family would not do any harm to him, and he was more than capable. There were far too many human heavens to count, although Daniel had tried, and even if he did get lost one of the angels would be able to find him and bring him to his father.

* * *

Caelestis had been against it from the start, and Nadezhda attempt at contact had gone over  _so_  well. Of course, Caeletis was against most things. He just thought it would go over badly, but he had observed John for some time, and he should've known from that John was more reasonable than most. John would listen and he would look after his siblings well being before he jumped the gun. Nadezhda had been so suspicious and ominous, and it hadn't helped she had been interrupted.

She browsed through the bookcases while she waited for him. She hadn't allowed Cael o Dez to come with her, although they had tried. She figured bringing Nadezhda would make him hostile, and bringing Caeletis would've done nothing more than add suspicion. She wasn't afraid of him, far from it, but she wanted him to at the very least trust her. John was young and innocent, but he had been raised by some of the best hunters. It would be difficult, but had to be done.

Alexandra sat at a table behind the bestsellers bookcase as she switched between watching the front door and reading a book set in Victorian England in order to appear normal. She had already finished the two John had recommended.

John walked into the library with his face calm. He didn't look angry or suspicious, only a bit curious; that seemed like a good he caught sight of her he walked over to the table she sat at in long strides. Alexandra hid a smile behind her book seeing how fidgety and nervous he was. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, hi, you said you wanted to meet me here, and-"

Alexandra interrupted, "I didn't ask you on a date if that's what your thinking. I just needed to talk to you."

John breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright, so are you a hunter?"

"You could say that. I have information about the things that are harassing your little brother."

John leaned in closer to her, "What are they?"

"They're very old, and pretty damn powerful." Alexandra replied, "They're pretty brutal; practically demons with corporal bodies."

John pursed his lips, "Hell's closed up."

Alexandra nodded, "It is, but the king of hell can still move in and out for business. Also, don't you think the more powerful demons, the ones who are practically gods, would've been shoved back into the pit so easily? They would've hid, and some did. Sometimes completely binding themselves to humans. The run of the mill lackey would've been put back in hell, but not all. Two of my colleagues and I managed to take out one such demon, his name was Asmodeous, and he would've done a lot of harm if we hadn't. But the ones you're dealing with are not from hell, they're from somewhere else."

"Danny's been noticing some weird presences. He said angel radio messed up, and something warned him and he said he saw a figure at school."

Alexandra nodded. Caeletis had spoken of an incident during the first days of school where Daniel had rushed out of his art class in a panic. The man had actually decided it was a good idea to smoke on a tobacco free campus, but still who knows what could have happened had he not stumbled onto them. He warned the boy to not go wandering off again.

"There was also another incident on Halloween with some woman. Daniel said she felt different from the figure, but he didn't know how."

Alexandra tried to keep from frowning. Nadezhda had messed up.

John said, ,"Danny says something is coming, and he doesn't know what. He's been throwing small fits I've tried to keep from our parents because he just doesn't understand."

"Something is coming, and you and Daniel need to be prepared for the fight to come. Daniel's stronger than he thinks and knows he is."

John's lips twitched into a small smile, "Damn right." John met her dark eyes, "Why do you know all this?"

Alexandra swallowed, "My father was kind of a cold, not a bad man, just cold. He raised me to be a warrior to fight, and I'll do that. I just want to help you, that's all. John Winchester, I will do whatever I can to help.."

John joked as he held out his pinky, "You promise?"

John didn't understand why Alexandra's lips turned into a surprised oh; she looked like she'd seen a ghost if she wasn't a hunter. Alexandra wet her lips and regained her composure. She intertwined her pinky with John's, "I promise."

John saw how her face looked like she was alright, but for some reason her eyes looked like they were glistening. He didn't want to just leave her alone, but he needed to get home, "I'll talk to you later, bye Lexie."

It wasn't until John was almost out the door he realized he had accidently called her Lexie. His cheeks flushed. He hoped she didn't notice. It was embarrassing, they'd only just met and he'd given her a nickname. He figured his dad had rubbed off on him in that way.

Alexandra sat at the table with her hands clasped together as she tried to remind herself she as in a library, and she couldn't cry in a public library. She remembered who used to call her Lexie.

* * *

The man who had drowned in his bathtub had a beautiful heaven; a perfect sunny afternoon. Samandriel had left Daniel there to attend to his duties, and Daniel felt safe and relaxed in the heaven. He hadn't felt so relaxed at home, but John would make sure everything was okay. John was gone to the library though, and Daniel could not come along. It was no matter. Daniel would just have to have an adventure of his own.

There were so many heavens, so Daniel decided he would just go to whatever one pulled him to it. He landed in front of a house with a white porch and a brick chimney. He grinned when he recognized the two souls inside. He opened the front door slowly and crept inside, "Hello?"

Mary Winchester rushed out of the living room, "Daniel, you've gotten so big!"

Mary wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "What're you doing here?"

"Samandriel brought me to explore heaven since John went to the library and did not allow me to come with him."

Mary said sympathetically, "Oh, dear, why did he not let you come with?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know."

Mary patted Daniel's back,"That's okay. John's in the living room, come on."

John yelled from the living room, "Mary, who's at the door?"

"It's your grandson!"

Mary winked at him, "I love saying that."

Daniel sat across from from John and Mary. John asked, "So, Dan, how's everyone?""

Daniel replied, "Everyone is healthy, and living."

"That's a pretty bland explanation, but I guess that's good."

Mary asked, "Balthazar told me all about Sam's daughter, Mar, do you like her, Danny?"

Daniel nodded, "She shares your namesake, and I find her very nice although Johnny sometimes doesn't think she's very nice, but she also says Johnny is a 'perfect boy scout'. Dad is fond of her, and Uncle Sam is getting along with her well."

Mary smiled, "It's great she's getting along with the rest of the family. It was a surprise that's for sure, but a good one."

The stove from the kitchen beeped, "Oh, the cookies are done."

John mumbled, "Really working on that grandma angle, huh?"

Mary batted John upside the head and went to the kitchen.

It didn't matter if John wanted to do things without him. Daniel thought he was more than capable of making it on his own.


	23. Ice Princess Lucifer and The Battle of the Beard

Sam held Dickie Jr under one arm as he strode after Dean through the house, "Dean, I think it's time. It's getting warmer and I really think now is the time."

Dean asked, "What are you taking Balthazar's side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side! I just think it's time."

"Cas, Sam's being a butt."

Sam resituated the puppy in his arms, "I'm not being a butt, and it's really childish of you to even call me that. Cas, tell Dean that he looks like a civil war general. It's time to shave your beard!"

Castiel sighed as he put the soapy dishes back into the sink, "Dean, I do not think you should call your brother names."

"I wouldn't call him names if he didn't try and force me to shave my totally awesome beard." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, "You like my beard don't you, babe?"

Sam wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist while holding a puppy in the other, "You think it's time to shave, don't you sugar muffin?"

Dean grumbled, "You are seriously stooping that low by putting the moves on my husband. And seriously 'sugar muffin' do you call Gabe that?"

Dean and Sam both pulled away from Castiel, "I will do what it takes."  
Castiel jumped, "Sam, why did you smack my rear?"

Dean whispered, "Cas, take my side and I'll  _make it up you_  later."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I am not taking either of your sides. I will remain impartial to this. Sam, I would prefer you cease your flirtations in order to make me help you, and Dean I will not be bribed with fornication. Now I must finish the dishes."

Dean crossed his arms, "My beard is cool, and nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

Dickie Jr yapped and wiggled in Sam's arms. Sam said, "D.J agrees that your beard needs to go."

" _DJ_  can fuck off. You're lucky I let the dog stay."

Sam asked, "Like you could've ordered Gabriel what to do. Does archangel mean anything to you?"

"Other than being a pain in my ass, not really." Dean replied.

Samantha rushed into the house with her backpack on, "Daddy, Papa, Uncle Sam guess what?"

John, Daniel, and Mary walked into the kitchen. Mary announced, "Guess what? I got a date."

Sam's brow instantly furrowed. Dean asked, "Jojo, was that what you wanted to tell us about?"

Daniel sipped his slushie, "Jojo told us all about this one boy who's new in her class."

Mary said, "I got a date!"

John steered Daniel towards the living room, "Uh, me and Danny are gonna go upstairs."

Dean lifted Jojo up, so she could sit on one of the kitchen stools, "Was it that one girl from your gym class?"

"God, I wish, but no." Mary said, "There was this cute boy at the convenience store. His names Lyall he was funny, and he has facial hair, and-"

Jojo kicked her feet back and forth, "She said he has fancy hair and a cute butt. I think he had a big nose."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "And what exactly is going to go on during this date?"

Dean warned, "Sam…"

Mary shrugged, "We're going ice skating. He's going to pick me up later. I'm going to go pick out my clothes."

As soon as Mary was out of earshot, Sam said, "Dean, we don't even know this guy. He has facial hair! He could be a grown man who's preying on teenage girls. Not to mention the name Lyall sounds like an old man's name. He could-"

Castiel interrupted, "Sam, calm down. They're just going iceskating. You'll probably see him when this boy picks her up. Mary's a smart girl. You don't have anything to worry about."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Sammy. It's just a date, don't break out your shotgun."

Samantha asked, "Can I tell you about school now?"

"Oh, yeah, go ahead sweetie."  
"Okay, so there's this boy Joey in my class with big ears." Samantha began, "He's really good at language arts and he lets me borrow a pencil when I don't have one. He's really nice and his birthday's next week, and I got an invitation so we need to go."

Castiel said, "That's wonderful, Samantha. We'll have to find him an appropriate present. If you have any homework you should complete it."

Samantha groaned, "Okay, Daddy, but I don't like being called Samantha."  
Samantha jumped from the stool and dragged her backpack behind her as she went upstairs. Sam asked, "So, Dean, how do you feel about that?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "She's eight, Sammy. She likes chicken nuggets and stuffed animals."

"She's almost nine."

Castiel said, "I am taking Dean's side now."

Dean's eyes lit up, "So, I don't shave my beard."

Sam took a knife out of the kitchen drawer, "Oh, the beards coming off."

"Fight me, bitch."

"I'm calling in reinforcements."

* * *

John might have refrained from telling Daniel about Alexandra, but only because he didn't want him to worry. Daniel just needed to go to school like everything was normal, and when it was a good time and he had enough information then John would tell him. It had been a pretty good day at school, and then when they stopped at the convenience store because Danny just  _needed_  to have another slushie Mary had somehow gotten herself a date.

John leaned against Mary's open door as she tried to pick out an outfit, "Hey, Johnny, I know a skirt wouldn't be good for ice skating, but do you think I should go with skinny jeans? Or should I go with flared jeans? I'm thinking of wearing a long sleeved shirt cause it will probably be chilly in the rink."

John shrugged, "Skinny jeans?"

"You're right. They'd go into the skates and I wouldn't get slush on the the pant legs. You ever been on a date before?"

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, plenty."

Mary said, "Liar. There aren't any guys or gals that you like at school?"

"No, there are no girls at school I like. I also did go on one date, but it was when I was 12 and it almost ended in my dad and Cas getting arrested."

Mary raised a brow, "You're serious? Because I can think of five girls who would want to sleep with you right off the top of my head."

John exclaimed, "Jesus, Mar!"

"It's true!"

"How old are you again?"

"About a year younger than you give or take a month or two.." Mary replied, "Nothing wrong with it."

John pinched the bridge of his nose, "No thank you. This discussion is over."

Mary said, "You can't tell me you haven't looked at a hot girl and thought you wanted to have sex with her."

John threw his hands up,"That's it. I'm done talking with you. See if I stop Uncle Sam from sending some chaperone to supervise you."

Mary whined, "Oh, come on. It's not like I'm gonna do anything. I was just talking. I don't even know the guy that well yet. It's just ice skating."  
John was already gone. He'd rather play Operation with Danny. He had already finished his homework during study hall. Mary could deal with Sam on her own.

* * *

Lucifer was an archangel of many talents.

One of those many talents was his impeccable fashion sense.

Lucifer tossed a scarf onto Mary's bed that would definitely accent her shirt, "So, I have a proposition. I come with you on this date of your's as a chaperone, and then you're daddy-kins won't be on your back about it."

Mary asked, "I don't think he liked you very much. You really think he'll let you?"

Lucifer said, "I am an powerful archangel. Chaperoning is a cakewalk, and besides he's busy trying to get Dean-o to shave his beard off. He'd just want me to just watch over you, and I would be a much cooler chaperone than him. Also, your date doesn't even need to know I'm there. Sam-Jam would surely intimidate him; I'd be inconspicuous."

"You swear you'd be inconspicuous?"

"Your date will have no idea I'm there to watch over you."

Mary was excited. Lyall had seemed like good guy, and he had been pretty funny. She hadn't been on a date since she moved in with the Winchesters, but she wanted to start dating again even if Sam would scowl his way to wrinkles about it. He meant well, but Mary always tried her best to stay away from douchebags. Accidents happened every now and then, but she was learning; she had a good feeling about Lyall.

What she didn't feel good about was how she'd made John mad. Generally just messing with him a bit didn't bother her, but she did feel guilty about teasing him like she had done, "Hey Luce, I'm gonna go apologize to Johnny, so tell me if you see Lyall pull up, okay?"

Lucifer sighed dramatically, "I suppose."

Mary slowly opened the door to John's bedroom. She expected him to throw a pillow at her once she saw it was her opening her door, but instead she found John and Daniel playing Twister on the floor, "You guy's having fun?"

Daniel twisted his head towards her, "Yes, we were playing Operation before, but then John lost the tweezers. I quite like this game."

John grumbled, "You're flexible like Father. This game's killing my joints. I feel like an old man."

Daniel turned the spinner, "Left leg yellow."

"Christ, there it's on yellow, damn it. Mar, what do you want?"

Mary twirled a piece of her curled hair between her fingers, "Well, I wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, and shit, so yeah."

Daniel asked, "Was Mary mean to you? Why were you mean to Johnny?"

John said, "Danny, it's okay she wasn't really mean to me. Mar, don't worry about it, alright? It's fine. Just have fun on your date, and try to not think about Uncle Sam probably sneaking around the background."

"Oh, Sam's not coming." Mary said, "Lucifer agreed he would, and he said Lyall wouldn't even know I was being chaperoned."

John grinned, "Lucifer and Mikey chaperoned my second grade class once for a field trip.'

"How was that?" Mary asked

"It was...entertaining."

Daniel said, "Right hand green, Johnny."

John carefully moved to where he was supposed to go, and he would've gotten there had Mary not put her foot on his head and pushed him down to the floor making both him and Daniel crash to the ground, "Damn it, Mar!"

"We both lost."

Lucifer yelled, "The kid's here!"

Mary laughed, "Later, boys!"

She rushed down the stairs where Sam was sitting on Dean with a electric razor in one hand. Balthazar was holding down Dean's arms. Castiel was watching cartoons with Samantha. Mary said, "I'm heading out. I promise I'll be back before it gets dark."

Sam turned off the razor, "Mar, um have fun. Lucifer said he'd go to just uh...sorry. Have fun though."

Mary smiled, "Have fun trying to shave the civil war general. Later, Sammy."

Sam hadn't even looked all that suspicious, so that was plus. He had also told her to have fun rather than shank the guy if it all went downhill. It probably helped that Dean had managed to break free, probably with Castiel's secret help, but it didn't matter. Lucifer would fly to the ice rink and not be a pain in the ass. Lyall waved at her when she walked out of the house; it would be awesome.

* * *

Lucifer always told her he never lied.

Thinking back on it now he had told her the exact words that Lyall would have no idea Lucifer was there to watch over her. Lyall had no idea he was there to watch over her, but Lucifer really was not being inconspicuous. He hadn't actually said he would be, but Mary had expected him to be.

Lucifer never lied, but he had no obligation to meet other people's expectations.

Lyall said, "That dude is really frickin' graceful."

In his white parka and tight pants he graceful skated across the ice doing the occasional jump and twirl. Mary was okay at ice skating, but she wasn't anything special. Lyall had failed to mention he had never been ice skating before even though he was the one to suggest it. He would flail around like a newborn deer, cling to the railing while still managing to fall on his ass, and rather than hold her hand he clung to her arm for dear life as she had to practically drag him across the ice. Lyall also became mystified by Lucifer's skill probably because he had none at all. His eyes were drawn to him in awe, and although Mary found it impressive too Lucifer was becoming a bit of a distraction.

Lyall whispered to her, "His movements are so fluid like he was made for the ice. He looks so bright."

Mary said, "The guy is pretty awesome, but he's going to notice you staring if you keep it up."

"You're right, but how the hell does he do that?"

"Lot's of practice. You think you can try skating on your own now?"

Lyall nodded, "Yeah, that dude inspired me. I got this."

Lyall's legs wobbled as he slowly let Mary go. He slid a few inches on the ice before he tried actually skating. Lyall only got a little far before he crashed to his knees and when he tried to get back up he slid again and landed on his back, "Shit, I'm going to be really bruised tomorrow. Shit!"

Mary skated over to him and held out her hand. "You okay?"

Lyall groaned as he shakily stood back up, "No, I've failed Sigmund."

"You names Lu-I mean that ice skater Sigmund?"

"Yeah," Lyall said, "It seems like a majestic name."

Mary shook her head laughing, "You didn't even wear good socks. You're blisters probably have blisters. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Lyall watched Lucifer do another twirl, "That is some majestic man."

Mary couldn't even be mad at Lucifer when the archangel did such an amazing flip jump. He was pretty damn graceful. They could watch just a little bit longer before getting something to eat. Lucifer probably had planned the whole thing, but really who wouldn't be amazed by the archangel's flying spin.

* * *

Dean rubbed his freshly shaved jaw. Castiel had tried to be comforting, but it was hard to do so when Gabriel, Sam, and Balthazar were practically throwing a party in celebration. They all sucked. Samantha and Daniel were enjoying the cupcakes Gabriel had mojoed up, but he couldn't' fault his little girl or boy for that. John had noticed Dean's sour mood and stayed away from the festivities.

John sat down next to him, "You know without your beard you actually look younger."

Castiel nodded, "Yes, you were complaining that you were getting older. You still look very handsome and sophisticated."

Dean smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Dickie. Jr ruined the moment by trying to gnaw on the toe of Dean's book. Castiel shooed him away. Dean said, "I'm gonna kill that dog."

Castiel said, "You know how much Sam loves dogs, and I have Celeste, so it's only fair."

"Johnny, you better not want a cat or something."

John laughed, "Dad, I'm just as allergic to cat's as you are."

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and his eyebrows raised when he read the screen, "God just texted me, and told me he needed to tell someone about a big surprise he has planned for Sam and Gabriel. What kind of surprise would God be excited about?"

Castiel smiled, "I quite liked Father's wedding present."

John asked, "Wasn't that a juicer?"

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket, "Yes, it was a frickin' juicer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling a bit uneasy about The Winchester Bond Series thinking I should give it up already and work on other fics. Mostly because I think people don't want to read it anymore. The thing is I love it too much. Hearing all you guys telling me you're loving it and such makes me one to keep going. Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was a bit filler-y, but that's because I have big things coming up soon. Thank you again. You guys are amazing :)


	24. Giant Rabbits, Seriously?

Truthfully, Dean thought the idea of the Easter Bunny was actually pretty terrifying. A rabbit the size of sasquatch just hopping around seemed much more scary than John's childhood fear of Santa Claus. Dean would rather take on a hefty old guy dressed in red than a rabbit with feet bigger than a kangaroo's. He didn't really get why a rabbit would hide eggs since he was pretty sure rabbits didn't lay eggs. Dean knew the phrase 'fuck like rabbits' came from somewhere, and a rabbit that size in that situation was pretty damn scary.

Sam had believed in the Easter Bunny till he was like 12, and while John knew the truth Samantha was still young enough to believe. They didn't do the whole 'dress up in nice clothes and go to church thing' but Dean wasn't going to turn down getting to snack on a big chocolate rabbit. They painted eggs the night before, but Sam would be the only one to eat them. Like always they hid the kid's easter baskets around the house, and the adults got giant chocolate bunnies. Dean hid Sam's chocolate and replaced it with a carrot that he claimed was left by the easter bunny. Michael ate his chocolate bunny meticulously, so Dean hadn't been able to get to it. Balthazar had graciously given his to Dean, but only because Dean wouldn't stop bugging him about it.

Daniel, of course, was the first to find his basket that was filled with a mix of sour gummy worms, regular gummy worms, and gummy bears. Sour gummy worms were his absolute favorite that he would eat any time, but the kid needed some balance. A worm needed to be traded out for a bear every now and again.

John had to climb onto the roof to reach his basket. He liked candy well enough, but he couldn't always eat it like Danny could without feeling sick. A couple books and movies had been shoved into the little green basket. The only problem was how sticky the plastic grass seemed to be; it kept sticking to his jeans.

Mary almost got stuck underneath Balthazar's bed, but she found hers next. John and Daniel helped Samantha try and look for her basket, while Mary snacked in knew he didn't hid hers in that hard of a place, not as hard as Johnny's at least, but for some reason the kids weren't finding it. He figured Gabriel was pulling a trick.

Samantha shouted, "Papa!"

Dean asked, "You finally find your basket, princess?"

"I don't think so. But you should see this!"

Dean got up from his seat and put his chocolate bunny under John's watch. Gabriel said, "She probably found a really cool bug or something."

Dean had seen his fair share of bugs, not only from Samantha's adventures, but from when Johnny and Daniel had been little too. They hadn't been as bad as a certain over large brother who wanted to keep them as pets. Their Dad hadn't been the least bit happy when he found worms making a home in his dufflebag.

"Alright, Sweetie, let me see the bug."

Dean's eyes widened when he looked down at Samantha. Instead of her having a bug in her hand she was kneeling next to a basket. It wasn't an easter basket filled with candy or small toys either. In the basket was a baby. A baby was in a basket, on his doorstep, in a little white onesie, with a envelope sitting on it's tummy. The baby was far too young to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it looked up at him with eyes that Dean really couldn't put a color too. They were kind of like caramel being poured into a cup of coffee. They looked a little familiar. A swatch of downey light brown hair laid flat on top of the babies head.

Samantha said, "Papa, it's not a bug. It's a baby."

Dean cautiously kneeled down next to the basket. He didn't know if it was some sort of trick. The whole shifter baby incident hadn't gone over so well, and Dean didn't want something like that to happen again. The baby gurgled and cooed. In it's pudgy little fist it held a gold feather the a little longer than the size of it's arm.

Dean picked up the envelope and read the front, "To Sam and Gabriel."

Sam yelled from the front room, "Dean, your eggs are boiling!"

Dean shouted back, "Sammy, I found a present for you! Balth, can you take care of the eggs?"

Dean picked up the basket by it's handles. He was careful to make sure it didn't rock too much. The baby wiggled a little, but didn't start to cry, "Come on, Jojo."

Mary asked, "Dean, whatcha got there?"

Dean sat the basket down right in front of Gabriel and Sam and handed them the card, "This was in the baby's basket."

Sam opened the letter and read it aloud, "Dear Sam and Gabriel, I had originally planned to give you this gift on Christmas, but as it turns out I am terrible with deadlines and there had been some slight trouble involving chromosomes because Lucifer likes to be a nuisance. I created him myself, and hope you will love and care for him. With love, Grandfather."

Gabriel picked up the baby, "My dad gave us a baby…"

Sam sniffled, "Yeah. he gave us a baby boy. He's ours."

Dean gently punched Sam's soldier, "Come on, Sammy don't cry."

Castiel smiled, "This must've been the surprise Father told you about."

The baby stuck the feather clamped in his fist into his gummy mouth. Sam took the baby from Gabriel, "No, why does he have that? Pieces could break from that and they could get into his throat."

Gabriel said, "Hey, that's my feather! Lucifer plucked out one of my feathers and he didn't even give me a reason as to why he did that."

Sam cradled the baby against his chest, "Gabe, we have a son and he needs a name."

Balthazar said, "I can't believe Dad and Luce kept this from us."

Mikael shrugged, "Father wished for it to be a surprise.I hadn't even known."

The baby stared at Gabriel with his curious eyes. It clicked in Dean's head of where he had seen the baby's eyes before; they were Gabe's. Gabriel wiggled his finger in front of the baby's face, "I think he looks like a Richard. It's a nice and distinguished name. He's a human baby, so we don't have to put him through the humiliation of giving him an angel name like Astanphaeus or Phounebiel."

Michael huffed, "Phounebiel is a very hard-working and pleasant angel."

Dean asked, "You know what's a nickname used for Richard?"

Mary asked, "What?"

Dean snickered, "Dick."

Sam frowned, "We are not naming my son that. It just makes me think of Dick Roman."

Gabriel stroked his thumb across the baby's soft cheek, "How about Henry. I know your guy's grandpop's name was Henry."

Dean smiled sadly, "Yeah, he really came through in the end for us. Much better than Mom's dad who tried to kill us."

Sam grinned as he held the baby up, "Henry, huh? How about Henry Dean Winchester? Do you like that?"

Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek, "It's a great name, Sam-a-lam."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "You don't have to give the little guy my name for his middle name."

Sam chuckled, "You're blushing, Dean. I want to name him after you. I couldn't ask for a better big brother, and you already named your third kid after me. so now we're even. I have a son now, god."

Michael said, "I will tell Father you are very pleased."

Gabriel replied, "Damn right we are pleased. Hell, next time I go upstairs I am tackling Pops whether he wants me to or not."

Balthazar shoved his hands into his pockets and took out his phone, "We'll I'm just going to get a picture of the little bugger and I have to go talk to a friend of mine."

Dean whispered to Cas, "Whose Balthazar's friend?"

Castiel shrugged. He knew Balthazar had many acquaintances he used for compilation purposes, but he did not know if he had friends he would show his nephew to.

John and Daniel walked into the living room with Samantha's basket in hand. They had only left for no more than a few minutes, and yet they find Sam and Gabriel looking teary eyed, Michael and Balthazar were gone, and a baby being held in Sam's arms. John sighed, "I leave for a little bit and next thing I know you've gotten another kid, seriously! What's up with that!"

Samantha jumped up and ran to them, "You found my basket!" She explained the situation, " I found a baby outside, and I guess it's Uncle Sam's and Uncle Gabey's baby. Grandfather made it for them."

John scratched the back of his head, "That is extremely weird. You're telling me God made you guy's a baby."

Mary grinned, "Exchange extremly weird for extremely cool, and you've got it."

"I suppose it usually becomes normal after a while." Daniel replied.

Dean cackled, "Johnny, meet your new cousin Henry Dean Winchester."

Gabriel stroked his chin, "You know what he needs a nickname. How about Henry the 8th."

"You're not naming my kid after a king of England who killed a majority of his wives."

"Fine, I won't name our kid that. How about Hen-Den?"

Sam scoffed, "That one's just lame."

"Deedee!" Gabriel offered.

Dean laughed, "Sammy used to call me that when he was really little. How about Little Dean?"

Sam cuddled Henry closer to him, "Do not call him the same thing you call your dick."

Dean huffed, "I could call my dick Mr. Penis or Jamie for all you know."

Sam stood up, "Gabe, we need to make a nursery for Henry. We weren't prepared at all."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Hello! Archangel ringing any bells?" Gabriel hopped up off the couch, "Let's mojo the best nursery ever!"

Gabriel and Sam went to their side of the house to make a nursery for their new baby. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and pulled him closer to him, "I guess it'll be nice to have another baby in the house."

Castiel smiled, "I distinctively remember you saying you couldn't wait till you could go a night without having to drag your ass out of bed to feed or comfort a crying baby."

"Well, this time it's not my baby. Sam and Gabe will have to do all that. I just have to be an awesome uncle like I always am. Jojo, don't eat all your candy right now. You need to not eat all sweets and actually eat dinner."

Samantha shoved one more chocolate egg into her mouth before shoving away her basket filled with an ample amount of candy wrappers.

John sat down next to Mary and bumped his shoulder against hers, "Guess you're a big sister now, huh?"

Mary blinked, "Wha-? Oh shit, I am."

John laughed, "Well, yeah. Being Sam's kid and then there being an addition of another one of Sam's kids that makes you a big sister."

Mary put her hands to her head, "Shit, shit!"

Samantha and Castiel said automatically, "Swear jar!"

Dean asked, "What's wrong, Mar?"

Mary exclaimed, "I've never been a big sister before! I have always been an only child. Hell, I tend to goof up fucking with BBB over there, I haven't the slightest clue about what to do with Space Cadet, and Jojo's an okay little kid, but I don't know how to take care of her."

John said, "Chill, Mar. Just don't worry about it."

"I will not chill. That's coming from the most uptight guy with the largest stick up his ass who's probably the best big brother ever."  
"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered…"

Dean said, "Sometimes you just have to roll with it, Mar. When my mom first came home with Sammy I wanted to trade him for a new toy. You'll get the hang of the older sibling thing soon enough."

Mary crossed her arms and sighed, "I guess."

* * *

"Gabe, for the last time we are not doing pastels."

"Oh, do you not want pink in our son's room?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's not that. I just don't really like the color scheme. How about a theme?"

Gabriel asked, "How about a fishing village feel with like sailboats and stuff? Jungle theme maybe?"

Sam gently rocked the napping Henry, "I think the walls need to be something he can grow into."

Gabriel groaned, "Sammich, I am literally an archangel that can change the walls with a snap of my fingers."

Sam asked, "Do you think we should go vintage or modern?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers, "What about this?"

"I like the soft teal walls, and the picture of the puppy with his name on the wall, the crib looks beautiful but it feels like there's something missing, the white curtains give enough light into the room, but I'm not sure about the chair. The blue armchair looks comfy, but I'm just not sure about it."

Gabriel groaned dramatically, "Alright, alright, I know what to do."

The blue armchair was replaced with a familiar rocking chair, and over the crib now hung a mobile with a small silver angel, a mini Impala, and a few legos hanging from it. Sam grinned, "That's Jojo's old rocking chair and mobile isn't it?"

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well you Winchester's are all for sentimental stuff, and they both actually used to be Danny's, but he grew out of them pretty quick."

Sam's eyebrows rose when he caught sight of a rather large stuffed wolf sitting in the corner of the room, "I suppose you want that to stay?"

"Yes, I have named it Fenrir."

Henry made gurgling noises in Sam's arms as he started to stir, so Sam took that as a sign of his approval. Sam kissed Gabriel's cheek, "I love you, Gabe."

Gabriel smirked, "Why wouldn't you? I'm pretty awesome."

Sam held Henry against his chest with one hand while he used the other to bat Gabriel upside the head, "I love you too, Samsquatch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swetha, Brittypop09, CrazyDiego, Chloe..., Versipellis, Mojo23412, and Jaden Xiang (It's okay about not reading the angsty one sometime I don't even want to think about it, but it's been stuck in my head for a while and I already wrote the ending), thank you all for your wonderful words and I definitely will not stop writing Winchester Bond until it is over. As you probably see, this part of the Winchester Bond series is (if my plan goes as planned) to 40 chapters just like Like Father Like Son. I actually had an idea for a 3rd, but we'll see if that ever does become a thing. Thank you for sticking with the series, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
